One of Us
by Lord Xolotl
Summary: Argumento original de Isaac Xolo. Inspirada en el fenómeno Hiddlesworth y en las canciones de ABBA. Es la historia de Thomas Willdeston y Christopher Henztwood, dos prominentes actores que al momento de conocerse se desata en ellos una insólita necesidad por mantenerse juntos, la cual los sumergirá en un vaivén más allá de los límites de la amistad.
1. Arrival

– ¿Acepto? – Pensó. Era su gran oportunidad. El empujón que necesitaba. Sentía una extraña melancolía por no obtener el papel principal, pero aún así estaba contento, estaba dentro del proyecto y eso lo hacía feliz. Siempre agradecía a Dios por tales oportunidades, todas presentaban un reto, un obstáculo a vencer y un lugar donde probar sus capacidades.

Tenía la misma sensación de hace trece años, cuando le habían llamado a la oficina del director de la compañía de teatro. En esa ocasión, recibiría su primera oferta de trabajo.

Los directivos le extendieron la mano. Él la aceptó para respaldar su palabra puesta en el papel. Pocas veces utilizaba su nombre completo, no le gustaba porque creía que sonaba muy rimbombante; su madre, por el contrario, le alentaba a usarlo sin presunción, pero a utilizarlo con orgullo, simbolizaba el trabajo y esfuerzo de muchos años.

Por tratarse de semejante logro, apretó el bolígrafo y plasmó, con exquisita caligrafía, una elegante firma que decía Thomas Willdeston. Su escritura había sido tan limpia que hasta la _i_ tenía el punto bien redondo y marcado.

Salió de la oficina con una ligera sonrisa y sin los nervios que traía consigo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis, si se apresuraba podría alcanzar a Elinor y Marianne para el té. Necesitaba una infusión deliciosa y reconfortante, lo merecía después de tanta emoción. Quizás una de frutos rojos, va muy bien con el otoño, o tal vez una de esas raíces extravagantes que Marianne conseguía en tiendas hindúes y Elinor jamás se atrevía a probar. – Sería una excelente idea intentar algo distinto hoy, le vendría bien para la noticia que voy a darles – expresó en voz alta mientras sobaba sus manos en el asiento trasero del taxi –. ¡Pero! – Exclamó – necesitaremos algunos bocadillos, ¿algo con chocolate quizás? No, Elinor odia el chocolate, pero Marianne y yo lo amamos. Difícil decisión. Bocadillos salados ¿quizás? Me agrada más lo del chocolate, además, es otoño y debemos celebrar. Elinor comerá chocolate, estoy seguro. Eso creo.

Sonrió otra vez, como un chiquillo con juguete nuevo. Le indicó al chófer desviarse en _Saint Agnes_ y doblar en _Roland Park_. Ahí compró seis madalenas, cinco cubiertas con chocolate y una glaseada. No podía ser grosero con Elinor, aunque en ocasiones ella fuera un poco intransigente con él.

Pagó el taxi, y como todos los viernes, el pequeño James lo miraba por la ventana. En cualquier momento saldría corriendo a su encuentro y él le daría una madalena en un gesto de agradecimiento. Así fue, el único detalle lamentable es que había escogido la glaseada. No podía negarse a los niños, era demasiado "blandengue", así lo llamaba Elinor, quien lo tachaba de no tener el carácter para ser un buen padre, si llegaba a serlo. Marianne, por el contrario, le decía que sus hijos a futuro tendrían un padre cariñoso y dulce.

Giró la llave y la puerta del departamento cedió. El olor al apple pie de Elinor le inundó por completo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa pequeña a un lado de la entrada y siguió hasta la cocina donde estaban sus dos hermanas platicando. – Has llegado por fin hermanito – dijo Marianne sosteniendo los platos que acababa de lavar. Elinor sonrió ligeramente. Esperaban una respuesta.

– ¡Esta hecho! – Expresó con alegría Thomas.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Elinor.

– ¡Firmé! ¡Estoy en el proyecto!

Marianne soltó el plato sobre el fregadero y corrió a abrazarle mientras lo llenaba de besos. Elinor era de pocas palabras y sólo se limitó a darle un abrazo cálido y sincero. Les platicó a detalle su entrevista con los ejecutivos y directores. – Mañana hablaré con el director y conoceré parte del elenco – comentó emocionado.

– Pero, ¿el malo? No te imagino, si eres un dulce – esbozo Marianne mientras rellenaba su taza de té.

– Él está capacitado para eso y más, nuestro hermano tiene mucho talento. Además, si pudo ser un chico del espacio, lo puede todo, Marianne.

– Gracias Elinor – dijo Thomas con cierta ironía – es lo más amable que me has dicho en meses.

– No seas infantil – murmuró sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de mover la cuchara dentro de la taza –. Yo no me quejo de tus groserías, trajiste sólo madalenas de chocolate, sabiendo que no me gusta.

– ¡Oh, eso! Verás traía una glaseada, pero James me ha encontrado en el pasillo y…

– Sí, sí, sí, sé el resto de la historia. Blandengue.

Thomas sonrió sutilmente, sabía que su hermana en realidad no estaba molesta, pero esa forma de reñirse servía para manifestar el gran cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. El timbre interrumpió su juego. Marianne se acercó al inter, la voz del conserje del edificio le informó de la llegada de un paquete. Elinor se levantó llevándose el servicio del té, mientras Thomas se acercaba a su otra hermana para enterarse de los detalles.

El paquete era para él, estaba envuelto en un grueso papel color blanco sellado con el logo de _MALWER_, compañía que lo había contratado. Los ojos le brillaron de emoción. No quiso esperar más para saber el contenido y rompió con rapidez la envoltura. Se encontró con un sobre del mismo color que el paquete, lo dejó sobre la mesa un momento y volvió a su taza de té. Tomó un sorbo ligero, frutos rojos, delicioso en otoño, su época favorita del año. Miró por la ventana y suspiró al dejar la taza y volvió al sobre, sacó un bonche de hojas que hizo descansar sobre su regazo. Se acomodó entre los cojines del sofá mientras alzaba el encuadernado. En el frente de éste sobresalían con letras grandes y en el centro el título. Sus hermanas, que habían presenciado todo el ritual alcanzaron a leer _LORD_.

Ellas notaron la ansiedad por devorar el texto, su rostro era igual al de un pequeño ilusionado. Tomaron sus cosas sin que él notase su intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, lo hizo cuando las vio enguantarse las manos.

– ¿A dónde van?

– Debemos hacer unas compras antes de volver a casa – respondió Elinor.

– Pero, estamos celebrando.

– ¡Vamos hermanito! Tú en realidad quieres leer eso, así que hazlo, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer. Anda no te preocupes – reafirmó Marianne.

Por una parte sentía tristeza por no compartir más tiempo con ellas, pero también era verdadera las ansias de leer el guión lo antes posible. No vería a sus hermanas hasta las navidades. Las abrazó fuertemente. Elinor era tan alta como él, mientras que Marianne le llegaba al cuello. Les pidió no contarles nada a sus padres, lo haría él mismo, por teléfono o en un viaje relámpago, pero deseaba hacerlo en persona.

Las miró abordar el taxi, de nuevo les dijo adiós por la ventana y regresó al sofá, a la misma postura. Habían pasado tres años desde su graduación en la academia, no era su primer trabajo, pero le emocionaba como si lo fuera. Sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Dentro de unos meses tendría que viajar a París para conocer más detalles sobre la producción. Sabía muy poco de la película, sólo que era una historia épica sobre caballeros, espadas, castillos, damiselas, honor, amor, magia y poder. Estaba basada en un cómic de éxito, por lo cual sus expectativas aumentaban.

Terminó de leer cerca de la madrugada. Procesó toda la historia por unos minutos y después se puso frente al espejo, quería preparar a su personaje desde ya, se mostraría ante sus compañeros como una persona comprometida con su trabajo. Elegía caras, actitudes, gestos, palabras; necesitaba darle vida al conde Lucio de Asgrod, primo de Lord Daniel, el protagonista. Ambos son candidatos para heredar la corona del rey Olson, pero cuando el conde descubre la verdad sobre su origen hará todo por quitar a Lord Daniel de su camino.

Soñó toda la noche con el conde y su primo. Despertó llenó de energía y con mucha hambre, estaba pensando en el desayuno cuando descubrió que Elinor le había resuelto el dilema. Tortas de avena con miel, huevos revueltos y café. Se acicaló, intentaba no lucir tan formal, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaban los pantalones de vestir más que la mezclilla y las camisas más que las playeras. Sin percatarse terminó por parecer formal, al final, decidió ser él mismo de siempre.

A las doce del medio día se encontraba en el ascensor del _Tower McWayne_, donde estaban las oficinas de la productora _MALWER_. Presionó el botón del piso número quince y alzó la vista para confirmar su destino. Observó a un hombre que caminaba aprisa, él supuso que intentaba tomar el ascensor, por ello detuvo la puerta cuando estaba por cerrarse. El hombre, más bien, el muchacho le agradeció el gesto. Thomas concluyó que era fuereño, pues su acento era extraño, sonaba un tanto al habla del sur de Gran Bretaña.

– ¿A qué piso? – Preguntó cortés Thomas. Él le indicó que al decimo quinto. Coincidencia. Iban al mismo lugar. Thomas bajó el brazo y metió las manos a los bolsillos del saco. Viendo al techo dio con el reflejo del rostro del muchacho sobre la puerta del ascensor. Descubrió que lo observaba. Los dos rieron nerviosamente, pero ninguno bajó la mirada ante el otro. Ambos se examinaron, sin parpadear, intentando descubrir los secretos del otro. ¿A caso se conocían de otra parte? Si así era, ¿de dónde? Thomas tenía muy buena memoria, no olvidaba un rostro tan fácil, y menos uno como ese, realmente atractivo. Era alto, apenas unos centímetros más que él. Cabello rubio caramelo oscuro, muy corto. La barba cerrada, apenas poblándole el mentón y las mejillas. Labios largos y delgados. Ojos azules como el mismo océano, tempestuosos y devastadores como un maremoto, su profundidad le estaba hechizando, incluso olvidó que hacía en ese elevador y a donde iba. Aunque delgado, su cuerpo era atlético, y una actitud seria, pero educada. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos de gamuza, camiseta a cuadros y desabotonada que dejaba asomar una playera grisácea.

A su mente vino Lord Daniel, y recordó el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar. – Él podría ser un perfecto Lord – pensó. Tenía el porte de héroe. Thomas no veía ese aire en sí mismo, sin embargo, reconocía que el muchacho lo poseía.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, ambos salieron sin decirse nada más. Thomas viró a la izquierda y el muchacho a la derecha. Una risa nerviosa le salió sin control, sobó sus manos y giró la manija de la puerta. La asistente le hizo pasar de inmediato, adentro estaban los productores en espera del director y de algunos actores. Los saludó a todos de mano y tomó asiento cuando se lo indicaron. Uno de ellos, quien le había entrevistado el día anterior, le preguntó si ya había leído el guión.

– Sí, ayer mismo que lo recibí le eché una hojeada.

– ¿Entonces ya sabes de qué va todo esto?

– Sí, me gusta la historia…

– Eso es bueno.

– Creo que puedo sacarle mucho a mi personaje, al conde Lucio.

– Se pronuncia Lukio, como en el latín antiguo.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo, bueno, el conde Lucio – pronunció correctamente –, primo de Lord Daniel…

– Por cierto, hoy lo conocerás. Es muy importante que se entiendan, será tu pilar en todo momento, la mayoría de las escenas son con él o en referencia a él…

– Lo sé.

– Necesito que los dos se apoyen. Ahora veremos algunas escenas y haremos algo espontáneo.

– Bien.

– Déjame ir por él, o mejor, ven conmigo y vamos directo al pequeño estudio donde realizaremos los primeros ensayos. Por favor sígueme.

El sujeto se levantó, y Thomas le imitó. Salieron de la oficina y cruzaron dos puertas más. Descendieron por unas escaleras y llegaron a un pequeño set decorado al estilo del Medievo. Había una gran mesa de roble, sillas largas y copas de madera. Un enorme candelabro colgaba del techo. Thomas estaba viéndolo a detalle cuando la puerta se abrió trayendo detrás a dos sujetos más, uno de ellos sería Lord Daniel, el otro sería el director u otro asociado. Su rostro dibujó la sorpresa cuando vio que, efectivamente, se trataba del director acompañado del muchacho del elevador.

El director le saludó cordialmente.

– Estás abordo ¿eh? Me alegra contar contigo otra vez. Esto será grande – dijo acercándose a Thomas y saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo –. Me satisface volver a trabajar contigo. Permíteme presentarte a tu próximo compañero en esta aventura, él será tu némesis, tu contracara, tu yang, el mismísimo Lord Daniel, te presento a Christopher.

El muchacho le extendió la mano – Soy Chris. Un gusto – esbozó.

Thomas recibió el saludo y antes de poder contestarle, el director interrumpió para cuestionarles sobre el libreto. – Saben que es un guión basado en una historieta de los años ochentas, ¿cierto? – Miró a Thomas y éste asintió –. Bien, él ya está familiarizado con este tema – dijo el director dirigiéndose a Chris –. Hace unos años trabajamos en otro proyecto, bastante interesante, Tom empezaba en teatro, yo era todavía un amateur, pero tengo experiencia con adaptaciones de tiras cómicas, ¿cierto Tom?

– Así es – confirmó él, cruzando los brazos.

– Puedes tener desventaja con eso Chris, pero Tom te ayudará.

Christopher se mantuvo en silencio.

Thomas orgulloso de la presentación, mencionó algunos detalles de la historia de _LORD_. Por instantes dudó de la elección de Christopher, pero al analizarlo se dio cuenta que él era perfecto para Lord Daniel, él mismo lo había pensado hace unos momentos en el elevador sin saber quién era, sólo necesitaba darle una oportunidad, eso era todo. – Thomas Willdeston – expresó sin intención de lucir formal.

– ¡Oh! – Exclamó el muchacho – Christopher Hentzwood.

Su acento estaba disimulado, tenía un aire rústico, encantador y varonil. Una característica obtenida en las tierras que lo habían visto nacer y crecer. La lejana Australia. Christopher estaba recién llegado al viejo continente. Trabajó por algunos meses en América, producciones sencillas. Sin embargo, su pequeña participación en la película _Galaxia Gorgeus_, lo dio a conocer por todo el continente. Meses atrás, su hermano Leo y él dejaron familia y amigos para venir a cumplir sus sueños. Leo quería ser cantante y Christopher actor.

Ambos seguían tomados de las manos. Las de Thomas resultaban tan delgadas y suaves entre las de Christopher, que eran grandes y rasposas. Un último apretón, y se soltarían. Empero, no fue así. Se estudiaban uno al otro, sin cejar el contacto visual y corporal.

El director les entregó una copia del guión, algunas historietas de _LORD_ y les indicó repasaran unas cuantas páginas. Finalmente se soltaron las manos. El director se excusó por tener que salir a atender un asunto importante y los dejó solos. Christopher ojeó de rápido el libreto, mientras que Thomas buscaba escenas concretas, o las que más le hubiesen gustado. Luego revisó uno de los impresos y volvió la vista a Christopher, quería rectificar la elección. Y le descubrió contemplando con fascinación la ambientación del lugar. Thomas rió menudamente y algo molesto, puesto que imaginaba muy poco compromiso por parte de su compañero.

Christopher fijó los ojos en él. Thomas mantenía su sonrisa. – ¡Qué! – Expresó Christopher levantando ligero los hombros.

– ¡Nada! – Afirmó, pero al instante continuó –. No sé, ¿por qué te eligieron?

– ¿Qué?

– Déjame ser honesto – dijo Thomas con las manos en posición de rezo –, ¿por qué? Digo, ni siquiera has leído el guión.

– ¿Quién te dijo que no?

– Es obvio.

– ¿Qué?

– Tu físico – al escucharle, Christopher empezó a reír –. Es evidente que Lord Daniel debe lucir como tú.

– De hecho, yo debo lucir como Lord Daniel y no él como yo – rebatió Christopher mostrándole una de las portadas de uno de los cómics –. No tengo nada de Lord Daniel, además él tiene músculos grandes – dijo flexionando su brazo –, los míos, no son ¡tan exagerados!

– No entiendo.

– ¿Audicionaste también para Lord Daniel?

– Quizás…

– Mi hermano lo hizo, es más, gracias a él estoy aquí. Si te contara, no me lo creerías – declaró Christopher mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se ponía cómodo sobre una de las sillas. – Ven, siéntate. Te lo diré.

La pequeña molestia de Thomas se había esfumado, con absoluta alegría tomó lugar al lado de su acompañante y escuchó su historia.

– Si ya tenías el guión, ¿por qué no ensayaste unas escenas o algunos diálogos? – Preguntó alarmado Thomas.

– He estado en tres continentes distintos en las últimas dos semanas. Mi cuerpo resintió los cambios de temperatura, tuve un poco de fiebre y estaba cansado. No es pretexto. Pero, si te soy sincero, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de ensayar.

El remate de Christopher sonaba a un chiste, el cual era pésimo y esperaba causar risa. Y lo hizo, de Thomas brotó una, pero era la misma que emergía espontánea para disfrazar su nerviosismo. Christopher prosiguió.

– Ya me entiendes ¿eh? La cosa del fluido nasal y el dolor de cabeza, horrible. Supongo que Sidney me acostumbró a su cálido clima.

– ¿Eres de Australia?

– Sí.

– ¡Cierto! ¡El acento!

– Sí, el acento.

Thomas se percató de una diminuta incomodidad difuminada entre las palabras de Christopher. – El cual creo es muy bonito, suena tan masculino, tan viril. No sé, me gusta – expresó jovial para aliviar el momento.

– Vaya, y creí que sería una desventaja.

– ¿Por qué?

– Muchas personas no comulgan con tu idea.

– Porque no saben nada del lenguaje. Me gustan los idiomas, siempre estoy motivado a aprender cosas nuevas. Soy bueno con el francés. _Parlez vous Français?_

– ¿Qué? No sé francés.

– ¡Oh vamos! Es divertido poder comunicarte en otras lenguas. Deberías internarlo – y le palmeó el hombro a Christopher.

– Tal vez. ¿Podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabras o frases?

– ¡Por supuesto! Te enseñaré a pedir el desayuno, es lo único que sé pronunciar correctamente – sonrió Thomas. Christopher echó a reír.

– Creo que conseguí al mejor maestro de toda Europa.

– No lo creo, pero atento.

– Lo estaré. ¿Es tu primera película?

– No. He hecho algunas para la televisión, pero jamás nada tan grande y masivo como este proyecto.

– Tampoco yo, es un reto mayor, pero sé que puedo con él, ¿no lo crees?

– Lo creo, no pudo existir mejor opción para Lord Daniel.

– ¿Te estás burlando?

– No, honestamente te lo digo. Y puedes estar tranquilo, porque te apoyaré en todo momento. Serás el mejor Lord Daniel que jamás haya existido, porque tendrás al mejor Conde Lucio detrás de ti.

Christopher le regaló una ingenua sonrisa y Thomas sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica que le provocó una risa, distinta a las otras. Él tenía una variedad de ellas, hasta un amigo de la academia de actuación le había hecho una clasificación de éstas, pero hoy había nacido una nueva. – ¿Qué nombre le pondría Zac?

– ¿Disculpa? – Interrogó Christopher.

– Me estabas contando sobre tu reciente viaje…

– ¡Oh sí! Tienes razón. Me enfermé, afortunadamente mi hermano vino conmigo, él quiere ser cantante – sacó su celular, hizo una búsqueda ligera y le mostró la pantalla –, ¿ves? Él es Leo, mi hermano menor. El de al lado, es mi otro hermano, el mayor, Harry. Éste último es un gran hombre de negocios, un banquero felizmente casado y con dos hijos.

– ¡Wow! Una vida de ensueño – replicó Thomas.

Christopher siguió. – Sí, mientras él conseguía esposa, yo hacía algunas series de televisión en Sídney. Verás, hace un par de años tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a un hombre encantador, Liam Roward, ¿no sé si lo conozcas? – Thomas movió la cabeza de lado a lado –. No importa. Este sujeto nos convenció de ir a América, con la promesa de oportunidades mejores. Mi hermano y yo no tardamos en convencernos, pero mi otro hermano…

– ¿El banquero?

– Sí, Harry. Él no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomamos. Aquello no terminó muy bien, pero, la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, pues este sujeto nos consiguió varias oportunidades en América, hasta estuve en un concurso de baile.

– ¿En serio? Me encanta bailar.

– A mí… No mucho.

– ¿Por qué? Es bastante divertido.

– Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

– No sé, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

– Por favor, no.

El tiempo dejó de caminar o algo ocurría con su tic tac. Platicaron por varias horas y éstas se diluían como el hielo bajo el sol. Hasta que les llegó la noche. El director les observó desde la puerta, admirado le dijo a su asistente, quien venía acercándose. – No pudimos encontrar mejor par. Esto será grande, sólo míralos.

– ¿Acaso ya se conocían señor? ¿Son amigos? – Preguntó la asistente.

– No, se acaban de conocer.


	2. Our Last Summer

El tren anunció la partida. Thomas consultó su reloj, seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, dobló el periódico vespertino que leía y abordó. Elinor le había insistido viajar en avión, pero él disfrutaba las vistas nocturnas de Londres y París, maravillado como si las contemplara por vez primera. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, estaría alrededor de las nueve de la noche en la ciudad luz.

Llevaba el saco sobre el brazo, ya podía sentirse un ligero calor. Su boleto venía marcado con la fecha del día veinte de junio, el verano estaba por llegar. Por fortuna, había vestido con telas de algodón, frescas y cómodas para cualquier tipo de viaje. Se encerró en el camarote para repasar sus diálogos por enésima ocasión. Apenas leyó las palabras "Lord Daniel" y volvió a su mente, ese nombre, Christopher.

¿Qué sería de él? No sabía nada sobre éste. Lo había visto a finales de noviembre del año pasado, platicaron por largo rato, hasta entrada la madrugada. Thomas había disfrutado de esa charla tan amena. Cerró el impreso y los ojos, suspiró. Lo extrañaba, al desconocido aquel que le había contado su vida en una noche. Thomas había hecho lo mismo, le había revelado detalles tan íntimos y cercanos que no recordaba que lo acababa de conocer. Pero, Thomas no imaginaba que Christopher se encontraba pensando lo mismo mientras volaba a París.

El vuelo se retrasó. Partió de Madrid a las siete de la noche, cuando debió hacerlo desde las tres. Tenía que estar en la capital francesa a las cinco para la prueba de vestuario. Llegaría a las nueve de la noche si todo seguía sin contratiempos. Aguardó la salida. El único entretenimiento era su celular, que le mantenía interesado en una particular conversación.

Una semana después del encuentro con Thomas, su amigo y representante Liam le hizo una invitación para asistir a un evento de caridad, de esos donde los grandes hombres ricos y poderosos, acompañados de sus glamorosas esposas, derrochan cantidades generosas de dinero. La reunión apestaba y se hubiese ido enseguida de no haber sido por ella, Elkie. La velada se volvió llevadera y hasta placentera. Era una linda chica, trabajaba como modelo, o eso fue lo que ella le mencionó.

Bailaron dos piezas musicales, flirtearon un poco más, intercambiaron números de teléfono. Volvieron a verse en diciembre y por enero habían dado el paso siguiente, uno donde había mayor contacto. Empezaron a salir. Así que aquello podría considerarse una relación seria. Entre juegos y bromas él se lo propuso, ella aceptó. Desde entonces eran novios formales. Nadie sabía del nuevo amorío, decidieron mantenerlo bajo estricto secreto, sin prensa y escándalos que pudieran entorpecer el floreciente romance.

Enfrascados en los meses iniciales de la relación, no dejaban de mandarse mensajes o hacerse llamadas cortas con cualquier pretexto. Por tal, la estadía en el aeropuerto no había sido tan larga y pesada. Extrañamente, cuando entró a fronteras parisinas pudo sentir un cálido viento, el verano se acercaba con fuerza. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver la punta de la torre Eiffel, lanzó un suspiro al cristal y él vino a su recuerdo, Thomas.

Con puntualidad llegó a París, Thomas demoró algunos minutos resolviendo lo del equipaje y el transporte al hotel. Tenía reservación en el _Chavanel_. Ahí estaba alojada la mayor parte de la producción. En esos momentos, el taxi dobló en _Quai Branly_, pudo contemplar los cimientos de la imponente dama de hierro y los _Champs de Mars_. Desabrochó el siguiente botón de su camisa, el clima lo sofocaba, o era la emoción. Sintió una pizca de frescura en el pecho, y ello le confortó. La fascinante vista terminó cuando el auto se incorporó a _Avenue de Lowendal_. Se acercaba al lugar de su destino, lo veía en los anuncios sobre las calles.

Christopher aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Orly a las nueve en punto. Abordó un taxi veinte minutos después. Mandó un nuevo mensaje a Elkie avisándole que se encontraba camino al hotel, cuando la pila de su celular se agotó. No todos aguantan el ritmo acelerado de un naciente noviazgo. Desesperado por llegar al hotel y encontrar una fuente de energía para su aparato electrónico, no disfrutó de la fantástica vista.

Thomas pagó al chofer y éste bajó del auto para auxiliarle con el equipaje dentro de la cajuela. Ocupados en la labor, ninguno se percató del otro taxi que arribaba. Se estacionó justo frente a ellos, puesto que estaban en la entrada del hotel. De la misma manera el otro conductor ayudó a su cliente. Ambos hicieron una pila de maletas entre los dos autos. Para evitar confusión con el otro huésped, Thomas se apresuró, pero sin darse cuenta tomó la misma maleta que el otro recién llegado. Ese contacto le resultaba familiar.

Christopher soltó la maleta que llevaba sobre el hombro al notar quien le había sujetado la mano. Distraído por el celular y advertido por el sentido del tacto, él reconoció aquella caricia. Era Thomas.

– ¡Chris! ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó con alegría Thomas.

– Sí, eso creo – respondió Christopher con la misma emoción.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar, fue tan cálido como el mismo inicio del verano. Los corazones aceleraron su ritmo y las manos rodeaban las espaldas. Los dos se embebían uno del otro. La sonrisa era el medio para expresar la alegría de haberse encontrado. Se separaron por un momento manteniéndose tomados por los antebrazos.

– Tu cabello – puntualizó Christopher – es… ¡Negro y lacio!

– Sí, Lucio lo demandaba – rio –, y tu cabello está… ¡Muy rubio!

Christopher elevó su sonrisa hasta volverla una carcajada.

– Y más largo, o ¿son extensiones? – Cuestionó Thomas rozando un mechón de cabello con la yema de los dedos.

– No, es mío. Hasta ahora.

Thomas le abrazó de nuevo – ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Chris! ¡Pero, qué grande estás! Apenas puedo rodearte, ¿dónde está aquel muchacho surfista de Australia, eh? ¿Dónde?

Christopher volvió a reír. – Creo que por aquí, en algún músculo supongo.

– ¡Vaya que has embarnecido!

– Lord Daniel lo demandaba.

Thomas echó a reír. – Así es toda la nobleza, caprichosa y demandante. Lord Daniel – e hizo una reverencia.

– Conde Lucio – Christopher copió el gesto de Thomas.

– Un placer.

– Para mí.

Dos maleteros salieron para asistirlos con el equipaje. Mientras que ellos abrazados entraron al lobby del hotel. Thomas descansaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Christopher, y éste lo mantenía sujeto por la espalda con el otro brazo. En la recepción se soltaron para que Thomas pudiera validar las reservaciones. Uno estaba hospedado en el ala este y el otro en la oeste.

– Listo – dijo Thomas al entregarle la llave de la habitación a Christopher.

– Gracias bro – contestó acomodándose la mochila que se le resbalaba del hombro.

– Nuestros caminos se separan, debo ir hacia la derecha.

– Sí, yo a la izquierda.

– Los chicos malos tenemos otro trato – sonrió.

– Los buenos uno mejor – rebatió.

– No lo dudo – expresó Thomas mientras jugaba con la llave de su alcoba –. Nos vemos mañana. Buena noche.

– Para ti también.

Christopher lo vio alejarse y él hizo lo mismo. Habitación número veintisiete del ala oeste. Entró y dejó las maletas a un lado, se sentó sobre la cama, un largo quejido fue liberado. Se levantó para poder alcanzar el teléfono. La recepcionista contestó y él amable le pidió lo comunicara a la habitación del señor Thomas Willdeston. El teléfono sonó por unos instantes, pero nadie contestó. Deseaba invitarlo a tomar un trago, no quería estar solo en ese momento. Decidió irle a buscar a la habitación.

Thomas estaba en la bañera cuando el timbre del teléfono había sonado. Necesitaba refrescarse pues el calor lo estaba incomodando. Envuelto en la bata de baño salió al balcón; podía mirar la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, abriéndose paso entre las estrellas del cielo. La luna estaba casi llena y resplandecía sobre el manto nocturno. Llamaron a la puerta, se cercioró que la bata estuviera bien cerrada y abrió. Era Christopher diciéndole hola con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¡Chris! Pasa.

– Pensé que deberíamos ir a tomar algo, no sé, ¿qué dices?

– Seguro, sólo deja me cambio. No tardo.

Thomas se dirigió al baño, mientras Chris se recostaba en la cama. – Te llamé pero no contestaste – dijo mirando al techo.

– Lo siento, estaba en la bañera – respondió Thomas desde el baño.

– Es lo que veo.

– El calor me estaba asfixiando.

– Los cambios de clima, tengo experiencia con ellos. Estarás bien.

Thomas salió vestido con un pantalón beige de lino, una camisa tipo polo mostaza y unos náuticos del mismo color. El hombre se veía elegante por naturaleza.

– ¡Vaya! Creo que debí tomar una ducha antes de venir – apuntó Christopher mientras observaba el atuendo de Thomas.

– ¿Por qué?

– Siento que no combino contigo. Mírame, que aspecto tan vagabundo tengo.

– No digas tonterías. Opino que luces genial, vayamos por el trago – le palmeó la espalda y ambos salieron de la habitación. Decidieron quedarse en el bar del hotel, Christopher realmente sentía incomodidad por su aspecto desgarbado. Para quitarle la idea, Thomas le propuso ir de compras a la primera oportunidad. Él aceptó y la noche pasó tranquila.

Al regresar a su habitación, ya muy entrada la madrugada, Christopher encontró siete mensajes y tres llamadas pérdidas de Elkie. De inmediato, contestó uno de los mensajes y se echó sobre la cama; recordando uno de los chistes de Thomas, sonrió hasta quedarse dormido.

Días después, todo estaba listo para iniciar el rodaje de la película. Debían hacer un viaje diario de casi cuarenta minutos para llegar al _Château de Vincennes_, donde la historia de _LORD_ cobraría vida. Enfundados en los atuendos medievales Christopher sufría más que cualquier otro, el traje era sumamente pegado y demasiado caluroso. El pobre se quejaba con Thomas. – En ocasiones, siento que me corta la circulación.

Thomas esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y trataba de consolarle, además de equivocarse lo menos posible en las escenas juntos; éstas salían bastante bien, en pocas tomas y rápido. Por ello, obtenía de vez en cuando el privilegio de un día libre, el cual dedicaba a explorar los lugares más famosos de la ciudad del amor.

Estaba alistándose para salir de inmediato, sólo aguardaba el desayuno, recordaba a Elinor reprendiéndolo por saltarse la comida más importante del día. El servicio entró y detrás de éste apareció Christopher, quien le saludó únicamente levantando la mano.

– Merci – dijo al camarero. Miró a Christopher –. ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

– No podía dormir, ese traje de caballero es una tortura. Tengo lastimada toda la espalda. No sé cómo puedes divertirte tanto en las escenas de acción. Aparte, no quieres usar dobles, ¿cuántas veces hiciste ese salto ayer?

– Ocho.

– Quisiera tener ese vigor.

– Tranquilo, recuéstate en la cama y ponte bocabajo, te daré un pequeño masaje – comentó Thomas acercándose a él.

– Bien – expresó Christopher con tono mimado –. ¿Me quito la sudadera? – cuestionó.

– Como quieras.

Christopher se despojó de ella dejando su torso desnudo, y en efecto, en la espalda podían verse ciertas marcas y magullas provocadas por el uso del atuendo de Lord, sumado a las duras y largas escenas de batallas.

– ¡Chris! – Expresó alarmado Thomas – estás muy lastimado, parece como si de verdad hubieras librado todas esas batallas, ¿está al tanto el director?

– Ya me vio el médico, me dio unos desinflamatorios y me ordenó descansar.

– Quédate recostado, no debiste levantarte.

– ¿Te estoy importunando?

– Por supuesto que no, pero creo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas. ¿Ya desayunaste?

– No.

– En ese caso, ven, tomemos un refrigerio. Todas las mañanas ordeno una taza de té y siempre viene acompañada por un par de croissants de jamón y queso. Pero, te puedo pedir algo, ¿qué quieres?

– No tengo hambre. Ya me tomé el licuado proteico, estoy aburrido de él, lo que daría por una cerveza y una hamburguesa de doble carne – suspiró.

– Cierto, Lord Daniel es muy amante de la proteína licuada.

– Cállate. No estoy para burlas.

– Deja el malhumor, te consentiré, hoy estás en descanso y por orden médica, así que puedes comer este croissant. Anda, esos bíceps no se desinflaran con un croissant, o ¿sí?

Christopher sonrió y tomó el singular bollo hojaldrado de la mano de Thomas, en dos mordidas acabó con él.

– Neanderthal – murmuró Thomas.

– ¡Estaba delicioso! ¿Te vas a comer el otro? – Preguntó Christopher aún masticando.

– Adelante.

Apenas hubo aspirado el fragante aroma del té a la menta que ordenó, cuando Christopher ya había terminado con el croissant. Alzó la mirada y esa risa que sólo él le provocaba apareció. Dos sorbos más, se limpió los labios con delicadeza y puso la taza sobre la mesa. Se levantó en dirección al baño, salió de él con las manos limpias y una corbata sobre el cuello.

– ¿Vas a salir? – Cuestionó Christopher con las manos apoyadas en las piernas.

– Sí, es un día esplendoroso y me gustaría recorrer París.

– ¿La Torre Eiffel?

– No por el momento. Prefiero caminar por _Les Champs-Élysées_.

– ¿Y eso quiere decir…?

– Los Campos Elíseos, los parisinos se jactan llamándole _la plus belle avenue du monde_, la avenida más hermosa del mundo. Una sencilla caminata desde _Place de la Concorde_ hasta el _Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile_.

– ¡Vaya! Se oye como una fantástica aventura – Christopher se incorporó de la cama –. Si me das diez minutos, me doy un baño y te acompaño.

– Pero, tienes que descansar…

– Tienes razón, y mientras esté lejos de ese traje medieval, lo haré. ¿Qué dices?

– Seguro… ¡Eh!, vamos – contestó Thomas levantando las cejas.

Christopher se desabrochó los pantalones, corrió al baño y en menos de siete minutos le pidió una camiseta limpia y unos calzoncillos. Thomas dudaba que entrara en su ropa, pero cuando lo miró salir con ésta puesta, la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una de asombro. Christopher lucía bien, un poco entallado, sin embargo, le quedaba.

– ¿No te sientes demasiado apretado?

– Para nada, no hay comparación entre el algodón y el cuero. Me mata ese traje, no pensé que mi retraso me costaría tanto. De verdad odio ese traje, aunque la parte de ondear la espada y andar a caballo es grandiosa.

Levantó los vaqueros del suelo, y mientras se los ponía, cubrió su cabeza con la toalla. Secó el cabello y lo amarró con la liga que llevaba en la muñeca. Se puso los tenis y la sudadera. – Bien, vámonos – le dijo a Thomas.

Llegaron a la plaza de la Concordia, la segunda más grande de toda Francia. El lugar era impresionante. Christopher sacó el celular de inmediato, abrazado de Thomas, se tomó cantidad de fotos; en el Obelisco de Luxor, en la Fuente de los Mares, en la de Hittorff, otras donde se alcanzaba a distinguir el Hotel Crillon o la iglesia La Madeleine, e incluso la torre Eiffel. Siguieron la senda hasta encontrarse con el Palacio del Descubrimiento y la Universidad París IV.

La avenida fascinaba, pero Christopher pensó que no lo suficiente como para compararla con el paraíso griego. Estaba llena de tiendas lujosas y cafés extravagantes, donde seguramente pagabas hasta por el aire que respirabas dentro. Thomas con las manos en los bolsillos observaba cada detalle de los jardines, los árboles, las construcciones y de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Era un gran observador. Christopher deseaba en ese momento convertirse en el dueño de tal mirada. Quería toda la atención de Thomas para sí mismo, pero sentíase torpe al competir contra una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo.

Recordó entonces las conversaciones que mantenían Harry y Leo, las cuales en ocasiones le aburrían. Las de filosofía y política. – "La pobreza no viene por la disminución de las riquezas, sino por la multiplicación de los deseos."

– ¿Qué? – Esbozó Thomas al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

– Platón.

– ¡Oh!

– Ya sabes, toda esta suntuosidad te hace pensar en las cosas realmente valiosas e importantes de la vida…

Ahí estaba, lo había conseguido, Thomas estaba atento a sus palabras. Su discurso inició un poco tartamudo y redundante, pero conforme avanzaba en él, se solidificaba. Expresaba su punto de vista con respecto a la situación mundial, a la política en general. Thomas no dejaba de interesarse en los comentarios. Una discreta y suave línea se formó entre sus labios y mejillas, una delicada sonrisa igual a la de la Mona Lisa. No imaginaba que Christopher pudiera abordar temas tan complejos, no porque lo creyera un ignorante, sino porque él no demostraba su conocimiento de esa manera.

Entraron a un modesto café llamado _Monsieur, Monsieur_. La conversación llegó al nivel de la intangibilidad, las palabras ya no servían para expresar los pensamientos. Los dos rieron al verse envueltos en cuestiones existencialistas.

– Me disculpo por volver esta salida tan aburrida – comentó Christopher recogiéndose el mechón que resbalaba por su frente.

– ¿Qué dices? No, de hecho, me estoy divirtiendo como no lo hacía en años – rebatió Thomas, sin dejar de contemplarle –. Me gusta charlar contigo Chris, puedo decir que es una de las cosas que más me placen.

– Harry estaría orgulloso de mí – sonrió levantando la vista.

– ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– De los tres, es el único con título de la universidad. Terminé el _middle school_ y fui directo a la actuación, era mi verdadera pasión.

– ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Me di cuenta desde pequeño también, que la actuación era mi razón de ser. Mis hermanas, unos amigos y yo preparábamos obras de teatro que estrenábamos al final del verano. Participábamos en todo, desde el guión hasta el vestuario. Realmente era divertido.

Christopher respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron su camino, el Arco del Triunfo no estaba lejos, pero Thomas se detenía en cada café que llamaba su atención. Copas de vino, bocadillos dulces, salados. El ánimo de los dos se encontraba mejor que nunca. Cuando dejaron _Le Café Deauville_, Christopher agarró a Thomas por la cintura, éste sonrió poniendo la mano en la espalda de Christopher y caminaron hasta llegar a _Place Charles-de-Gaulle_, donde estaba la majestuosa construcción de Napoleón. Ni siquiera al cruzar la calle deshicieron su unión.

– ¿Qué dice ahí Tom? – Dijo Christopher al examinar una inscripción en el suelo a las faldas del arco.

– Mmm – Thomas se soltó de él y cruzo los brazos –. _Ici repose un soldat français mort pour la patrie 1914-1918_, "aquí yace un soldado francés muerto por la patria 1914–1918".

Christopher lo miró, alzo las cejas y torció la boca. Thomas le veía de la misma forma. – Esa insignia me recuerda a Lord Daniel – expuso Christopher palmeándole la espalda a Thomas.

– Cierto, el escudo y la espada en llamas me hacen pensar lo mismo. Probablemente sea la tumba de un Lord Daniel.

– Así es. Danny es famoso por estos rumbos.

Christopher sonrió y volvió a tomarle de la cintura, pero esta vez Thomas lo agarró del hombro. Entraron al museo que había dentro y ahí conocieron la historia de la inscripción, se trataba de una tumba dedicada a un soldado anónimo que había perecido en la primera guerra mundial. Después de recorrer las instalaciones, ascendieron al techo para contemplar una de las vistas más hermosas de todo París. Se podía vislumbrar las mansiones de Rond Point que se erguían altivas, las tiendas lucían fastuosas en la _Avenue Montaigne_ y a lo lejos se podían ver algunas embarcaciones navegando por las aguas brillantes del Sena.

El viento movía los cabellos de Christopher sobre su cara, la luz del ocaso le confería una particular belleza. Eran sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa. Una imagen perturbante. El corazón le latía fuertemente a Thomas, quien temía ser traicionado por el ritmo cardiaco. – Tal vez debamos ir de compras a Montaigne – declaró con cierta ironía, puesto su conversación del medio día. Christopher le analizó, esa delicada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro le impulsaba a realizar una acción que hasta ahora sólo tenía reservada para el género femenino. Admiraba esos ojos verdes, brillantes bajo la escasa luz solar. Si tan siquiera esa falta de claridad fuera suficiente para llevar a cabo sus impulsos. Quería hacerlo, como antes lo había conseguido con su atención, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente.

No había hecho caso al sarcasmo de Thomas, la respiración de ambos se aceleró al grado del suspiro elevado. No tenían en cuenta a nadie más que ellos, observándose uno al otro. Christopher le tomó por la cintura nuevamente. Thomas le agarró por los brazos y entendió al instante el nuevo deseo de Christopher, y éste a su vez sabía que no le sería negado. El hechizo parisino los había capturado.

El sol cayó ante la noche y con su último rayo de día iluminó dos figuras abrazadas en la cima del monumento napoleónico. Thomas le agradecía al oído la esplendorosa tarde, su voz era melódica y dulce lanzando las siguientes palabras – I'm over the moon today, thank you –. Un beso figurado. Christopher por su parte, sólo rozo sus labios sobre la mejilla de Thomas, logrando parcialmente su deseo.

– Creo que es hora de volver – recitó Thomas finalizando el momento.

– Tengo hambre – confesó Christopher.

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

– Me encantaría.

Tomaron un taxi sobre la _Avenue de Wragam_, ambos iban callados. Thomas le indicó al conductor detenerse en _Le Café de la Paix_. Al descender, Thomas comentó la cercanía de la ópera y Christopher aludió que deberían ir en otra ocasión. – ¿Es una cita? – Bromeó.

– ¿Cita? ¡Sí, claro! Una cita – respondió Thomas.

Entraron al lugar, el cual era sumamente elegante. Otra vez, Christopher sentía desencajar, no estaba presentable para la ocasión. Demasiado informal. – Siempre me pones en situaciones difíciles Tom – pensó.

– ¿Qué pasa? Ven, adelante. El traje no hace al hombre Chris. Además luces muy guapo, nadie se percatará de tu atuendo, sólo basta mirarte a los ojos para caer rendido a tus pies.

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces, mírame – de nuevo jugueteó Christopher. Thomas rio, se acercaron al anfitrión del sitio para confirmar la reservación –. ¿Tenías reservación?

– ¡Claro! Este recinto es bastante frecuentado. Tendremos suerte si encontramos mesa para dos.

Fortuna les sonreía, pues les asignaron una mesa en un rincón iluminado plácidamente y alejado del bullicio, podían observar la noche parisina a través de la ventana. El mesero trajo la carta y Christopher se dejó guiar por las sugerencias de Thomas. Éste pidió un _Croque-monsieur_ y un _Boeuf Bourguignon_, para Christopher sólo _Pot au Feu_, pues se trataba de un plato grande. Los dos beberían vino, un _Georges Duboeuf_ cosecha dos mil ocho.

Después de una considerable espera, al menos para Christopher lo parecía, la comida llegó. Cuando el _Pot au Feu_ estuvo frente a él no pudo evitar el reclamo. – Tom, ¿qué es esto? ¿Más vegetales? Prometiste consentirme.

– ¿Cómo?

– Hoy no quiero comer vegetales, quiero tu sándwich.

– Pero…

Christopher cambió los platos al instante, y sin dudarlo, mordió el _croque-monsieur_. – Eso te pasa por hacerme una mala elección – dijo mientras comía, Thomas sonrió y llamó al mesero para solicitar un _Croque-madame_, y en la espera degustó del platillo rechazado. Apareció el _Boeuf Bourguignon_ y el otro croque. Christopher en actitud infantil probó todo lo que llegaba a la mesa. El _Boeuf_ venía acompañado de una pasta, los dos metieron el tenedor al mismo tiempo en ella.

– Es mío – dijo Thomas.

– No, si llega antes a mi boca – apresuró Christopher.

– Lo veremos.

Ambos aspiraron la larga tira de pasta, los dos jalaban fuerte, al final Thomas rompió la tira de harina cocida al separar la cara. – Te dejé ganar, si continuaba hubieras acabado como _La Dama y el Vagabundo_ – aludió entre la risa, la misma que emitía por nervios.

– No importa, gané. ¡Un punto para Lord!

– Ya veremos que tan Lord eres cuando pierdas la condición.

– ¡Buuuu! Guarda silencio mortal y pide el postre, algo muy dulce – observó el rostro consternado de Thomas y puntualizó –. Perdiste, así que el postre, vamos, el postre. ¿Cómo se dice en francés "queremos postre"?

– Está bien Lord, celebraremos tu victoria a lo grande.

_Tarte Tatin_, un postre francés a base de manzanas caramelizadas utilizado en bodas y grandes festejos, ese fue el premio. Al finalizar la cena, caminaron hasta llegar de nuevo a la plaza de la Concordia y de ahí siguieron la ruta del río Sena.

– Debemos pasear en buque.

– ¿No mencionaste la ópera?

– Sí, los dos.

– Te recuerdo que vinimos a trabajar. Además no tengo tanto dinero

– Ya lo sé, pero podemos darnos tiempo para todo. La siguiente ocasión yo te invitaré.

– Quiero creerlo.

– Tienes dos citas conmigo.

– Ok, pero quiero ir a bailar.

– ¿Bailar?

– Sí, y también ir de compras.

– Son cuatro entonces.

– Bien.

Christopher le abrazó con fuerza y le preguntó – ¿Hasta cuándo dormiremos juntos?

– ¿Qué?

– Sólo bromeaba.

– Hoy estás lleno de humor, ¿verdad?

– Posiblemente.

– Pensé que yo era el ideal para interpretar al bufón y timador conde Lucio.

– Lo eres.

– Viéndote así, lo dudo. ¿Qué pensarían todos de ver a un Lord Daniel tan cómico?

– Que al fin encontró la felicidad que tanto buscaba.

Le abrazó de nuevo y Thomas perdió el equilibrio unos instantes debido a la fuerza del mismo. Christopher esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le soltó. La torre Eiffel se veía más grande conforme avanzaban. Mantenían el rumbo del Sena, y al igual que él, los dos caminaban sin decirse nada. Uno veía sus pies al andar y el otro el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el agua. Ninguno se percató de la cercanía entre sus manos, traviesas e inquietas iniciaron un coqueteo. Primero, los roces despistados, las palmas después se acercaron, tomaron la posición de la caricia discreta y los dedos a su vez cohesionaron el vínculo sobre las dorsales, y fue así como Thomas y Christopher imprimieron la fuerza requerida para seguir un método de comunicación que no utilizaba la lengua oral o escrita.

Llegaron al hotel sin romper su reciente ligadura. Eran como una nueva molécula recién formada, un elemento no descubierto de la tabla periódica. No había casi nadie en la recepción, el reloj en la muñeca de Thomas marcaba la una veintiuno de la mañana. El paseo amistoso se había prolongado más de doce horas. Sólo, a lo lejos, un hombre hablaba con uno de los botones. Conforme avanzaban, Christopher reconoció al tipo aquel, era Liam, su amigo. Thomas intentó soltarse al percatarse de la identidad del sujeto, pero Christopher no se lo permitió, saludó a su amigo sin liberar a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Christopher.

– Supe que te lastimaste y vine a ver como estabas – respondió Liam.

– Bien, nada para alarmarse, sólo unos moretones.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí.

– Elkie está preocupada…

– ¿Quién es Elkie? – Interrumpió Thomas.

– Su novia, ¿él es de confianza, cierto? – Dijo Liam a Christopher, mientras señalaba a Thomas.

Christopher guardó silencio y confirmó que salía con ella.

– ¿Saliendo? ¡Oh, vamos Chris! ¡Es más formal que eso! – Exclamó Liam. Se acercó a Thomas y en tono bajo le habló –. Nuestro estimado Chris es muy quisquilloso, no ha querido hacerlo público por razones que sólo él conoce, y como Elkie está rendida ante el amor, Chris hace lo que quiere, ¿verdad mi amigo?

Thomas sintió mermar la fuerza de su atadura con Christopher y pudo zafarse.

– Eh… sí, algo así – aceleró Christopher sobándose el cuello con la mano que aún guardaba el calor de Thomas. Se disculpó por no presentarlos de manera apropiada. Unos minutos de cotilleo espontáneo, algunos comentarios fuera de lugar y risas forzadas bastaron para excusar a Thomas, quien se sentía cansado y deseaba recostarse. Pese a la insistencia de sus acompañantes por mantenerle a su lado, él no aceptó.

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella, alzó la mano del enlace observándola como si fuera ajena a él. Hizo una ligera curva en su rostro y en voz alta dijo – Elkie…

Decidió dormir solamente con el calzoncillo y una camiseta de algodón sin mangas. Tomó un poco de agua sentado sobre la orilla de la cama. Subió los pies, dormitó por largo rato, escuchaba a lo lejos un golpeteo quedo y constante. Despertó al darse cuenta de donde provenía el sonido. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El despertador sobre el buro indicaba las dos treinta y uno de la madrugada. – ¿Quién es? – Exclamó en tono medio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Agarró la manija girándola, la puerta al ceder reveló la imagen de Christopher, quien se disculpaba por interrumpir su descanso.

Le explicó que Liam y él habían tomado un par de cervezas, pero el primero terminó embriagado por su falta de costumbre y debido al intenso calor veraniego. Él había intentado dormir, sin embargo, Liam no se lo permitía entre ronquidos y manoteos. Estaba lastimado, cansado y deseaba recuperar la energía.

Thomas aceptó darle alojo por esa noche, pero le explicó que no sabía si roncaba o manoteaba también. Él le contestó que ya buscaría otra solución si aquello se suscitaba. Thomas rio nervioso y se recostó al lado izquierdo de la cama donde estaba antes. Christopher se desnudó hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos. Thomas, lejos de admirar su cuerpo, sentía una profunda aflicción por verle todos las magullas producto de interpretar a Lord Daniel. Christopher ocupó el lado derecho del colchón, cubrió medio cuerpo con la sábana, apagó la luz siguiendo el ejemplo de Thomas. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches. Thomas giró hasta darle la espalda y metió las manos bajo la almohada cerrando los ojos. El otro lanzó un largo suspiro y expresó con sinceridad.

– Quiero estar seguro, hacer las cosas bien.

– ¿Qué? – Respondió Thomas abriendo los ojos.

– Elkie…

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

– La chica con la que estoy saliendo.

– ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo.

– No la mencioné porque no deseo crear falsas expectativas.

Demasiado tarde. Alguien ya las tenía.

– Entiendo – dijo en automático Thomas.

– Estamos en un proceso… No es que esté con ella y con alguien más al mismo tiempo, pero… Quiero estar seguro.

– Es importante, las ilusiones son peligrosas, nos confunden. Al final pueden resultar dolorosas.

– Tienes razón. Sólo lo aclaro porque no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí.

Thomas guardó silencio. Christopher volvió a repetirle la cortesía de la buena noche y copió, otra vez, el gesto de Thomas. Éste le oyó toser un poco, pero no se inmutó, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Christopher no podía dormir, encontraba una extrañeza en las palabras de Thomas, no era molestia o enfado, tampoco indiferencia. ¿Qué era? Viró el rostro y observó la silueta bajo las sábanas, regresó la cara, volvió la vista al buro donde se apilaban un par de libros, _Mrs. Dalloway_ de V. Woolf y _Le mythe de Sisyphe_ de Camus. Sin haberlos leído, lo comprendió de inmediato, quien dormía a su lado era un personaje encriptado, de emociones complejas y elaboradas; podía sonreír, sin embargo, contener un terrible sufrimiento. Se incorporó asustado, para él toda la tarde había sido fantástica, ¿y para Thomas? Tal vez una catástrofe.

Lo observó dormir; parecía un niño, curioso, juguetón, inteligente, amable, recatado. Se igualaba al que describía Joyce en su libro del adolescente. De nuevo se recostó, empero esta vez, cerca de él, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos. No podía adivinar su verdadero sentir, pero dormido podía tenerle aunque fueran unas horas; pegó la nariz a la nuca de Thomas y pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

El llamado estaba programado a las diez de la mañana, regularmente era a las siete, debido a cuestiones sobre la misma producción, ahora iniciaban a dicha hora. Thomas sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, abrió los ojos unos minutos antes de las ocho, reconoció el mentón cubierto de vellos ambarinos, sonrió, cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintió su mano derecha unida a la de él, y su respiración le golpeaba delicadamente los cabellos. Nuevo y un tanto alarmante, ¿quién podría imaginar semejante posibilidad? Se negaba aceptar la verdad, él era, sin duda, el héroe que vivía en sus sueños. Cuando lo veía caracterizado de Lord Daniel su mente abría paso al mundo onírico, donde ese gallardo caballero le rescataba de todo, hasta de sí mismo.

Ese sitio le parecía aquel que usaban las doce princesas para bailar durante toda la noche con sus príncipes, donde los arboles eran de oro, plata y diamantes. Imaginar le había ayudado en varios aspectos, hasta minimizar el divorcio de sus padres; trece años, la adolescencia, aunque el amor de sus hermanas haya sido el principal factor para superarlo, ese lugar había sido su escape. Más tarde, el mundo onírico obtuvo su realización en la actuación, el escenario se convertía en el medio para cumplir todos los sueños posibles e inalcanzables. En él podía ser hermano, amigo, amante, esposo, hombre, niño, viejo, rey, príncipe, duque, plebeyo, necesitado, ladrón, vagabundo, villano, hechicero, bruja, mujer, diosa, ninfa, esposa, amada, lo femenino, lo masculino, lo erótico, lo carnal, lo libidinoso, lo casto, lo pudoroso, lo honesto, lo espiritual, el amor, el odio, Dios, el diablo.

Extendió la mano, la sacó despacio para no despertar a Christopher, su cara estaba a milímetros sobre la de él. Su faz lucía serena, entendió a la perfección el sentimiento de la deidad lunar cuando contempló el rostro del pastor durmiente. Descansó la frente sobre la de él. Uno, suave, delicado y tibio. Podía dárselo, un presente que no le daría la inmortalidad como al pastor, sin embargo, expresaría un sentimiento hasta ahora guardado, inexistente, inmóvil, inerte. Nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Christopher.

Pero, Christopher estaba consciente de los movimientos de Thomas, sentía la viveza de éste sobre la frente. Podía concebir los labios de Thomas justo frente a los suyos, el rubor le sonrojó las mejillas y le aceleró la respiración otro poco. Estaba desesperado por abrir los ojos, empero apretaba los párpados, si tenía ese rostro divino a escaso espacio, no se contendría, lo haría; esta vez el coraje le emanaba de las venas. Deseaba imprimir, vaciar, precipitarse sobre esa boca.

Thomas comprimió sus labios, uno sobre el otro hasta mordérselos, separó la frente y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba salir, caminar, correr; sentía un enorme pesar a cuestas. Se abrochaba el pantalón cuando Christopher le dio los buenos días mientras se estiraba. – Buen día, ¿ya te vas? ¿Me llamarás?

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó distraído Thomas.

– Es un tópico para deshacerte de las relaciones casuales de una noche…

– ¡Oh, ya! ¿Esto fue algo de una noche? – Dijo Thomas con un tono serio.

– ¡No! Claro que no, yo sólo…

– Ehehehehe – río Thomas –. Sólo jugaba, ¿quieres desayunar? Iré por algo, espera.

Al expresar esto último, abandonó la habitación. En la recepción pidió un servicio ligero para Christopher, después salió a correr sobre la orilla del Sena. Cuando regresó a la habitación, él ya no estaba. Sólo quedaba una nota sobre el buro que decía:

"Gracias. Chris".

Metió la nota sobre uno de los libros.

Los días de grabación se hacían más pesados, reescrituras de escenas, incorporación de personajes. El tiempo que pasaban juntos, fuera del set, era escaso. Thomas comenzó a entablar amistad con una chica del elenco, Candice Lewis, una joven y bella actriz encargada de darle vida a Davina, la dama de compañía de Lady Janeth, el interés romántico de Lord Daniel. Christopher los veía divertirse en los cortes y las comidas. Los escuchaba hacer planes para salir a bailar. La interacción con Thomas se veía mermada por su buena compenetración, pues mientras grababan la película no necesitaban repetir o hacer tomas extras, las escenas salían en dos o tres repeticiones. Tras éstos, Candice obtenía toda la atención de Thomas, ya no tenían tiempo de conversar o divertirse juntos. Muy en el fondo, le molestaba la situación.

– Soy un buen bailarín, mis pies se mueven al compás de la música – expresó Thomas.

– Debemos comprobarlo – dijo Candice.

– Tal vez este sábado.

– ¡Eso sería fantástico!

– No hay tantas escenas programadas.

– Podemos ir al club de moda. Creo que Tiffany mencionó uno cerca de _Montmartre_.

– ¿_Le Moulin Rouge_?

– ¡No! – Rio Candice recargándose sobre el pecho de Thomas –. Lo siento, en el barrio latino, creo que se llama _Fontaine d'Aphrodite_.

– Me suena a un lugar rebosante de amor…

La carcajada de Candice, le hizo resbalar el tenedor a Christopher y rechazar el plato vegetariano que tenía en frente. El vestuario seguía siendo incómodo a pesar de los arreglos, y la comida no resultaba tan agradable. Estaba hastiado, por ello equivocó cada una de las escenas agendadas. Thomas lo relacionó a un cansancio acumulado, recordaba lo incomodo del atuendo y le excusaba. El director concedió el resto de la tarde, puesto que no había modo de avanzar. Thomas se dirigió hacia el remolque para quitarse el atuendo del conde Lucio. Christopher lo alcanzó a mitad del camino.

– ¡Hey, Tom! Espera – esbozo Christopher apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de éste.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Qué dices si hacemos efectiva la salida para ir de compras?

– Sería estupendo, pero he quedado con Candice para ir a bailar.

– ¡Ah!

– Puedes ir con nosotros, si tú quieres…

– ¿Bailar, eh? – Pronunció desalentado. Sin poder hacer una contestación formal, Christopher respondió al saludo de Liam, quien se acercaba –. ¡Qué hay!, ¿tú otra vez? ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Christopher extendiéndole los brazos.

– ¡Oye! ¡Qué recibimiento! – Contestó Liam –. ¡Hola Tom! ¿Cómo te va?

– ¡Qué tal! Bien – respondió Thomas –. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

– Estaba cerca de la ciudad y decidí venir a visitarlos – Liam se volvió a Christopher –. ¿Adivina qué?

Christopher sonrió y Liam continuó.

– Elkie estuvo a punto de acompañarme, pero al final le salió una oferta de trabajo, bastante buena, y tuvo que volar a América.

Christopher miró a Thomas para descubrir si Elkie era el motivo de su distanciamiento, pero no encontró disturbio en su rostro o mirada. – Es una lástima – respondió.

– Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué planes tienen?

– Thomas me invitó a bailar.

– ¿Tú? ¿Bailar? ¡Sí, claro! Me ha reclamado desde que lo recomendé para un programa de baile. Mejor vamos a cenar por ahí o a beber una cerveza.

– Con gusto aceptaría – expresó Thomas –, pero ya tengo un compromiso. Lo siento, pero vayan ustedes dos, se divertirán, París es una excelente lugar para hacerlo.

– Iremos todos a bailar – apresuró Christopher.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó alarmado Liam

– Sí.

– ¡Vaya! Esto tengo que verlo, por supuesto que iremos.

Christopher escogió un atuendo casual, pero más formal a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Conociendo a Thomas, el lugar sería garboso, así pues dispuso para su atavío mezclilla azul, mocasines cafés, playera blanca; estaba indeciso por llevar una chamarra de cuero café o un saco caqui. Optó por el saco. Encontrarían a Thomas en las puertas del lugar, los estaría esperando a partir de las once de la noche. Christopher había terminado con su arreglo antes. Buscó a Liam en su habitación y partieron a La Fuente de Afrodita.

Esperaron por Thomas quince minutos, éste descendió de un taxi acompañado de Candice. Se veían contentos. – Lo sentimos – disculpó Thomas –, la cena se extendió demasiado.

– ¿Cena? – Dijo Christopher imitando una sonrisa.

– Sí, fuimos al _Holy Grail_.

– ¡Sí! – Confirmó emocionada Candice –. Él me debía una salida.

– Me conforta saber que tiene palabra – murmuró Christopher.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Candice.

– Me conforta saber que ya están aquí, ¿entramos?

– ¡Claro! – Contestó Thomas.

Liam, impresionado por la belleza de Candice, decidió acompañarla, dejando a Thomas al lado de Christopher. Estaban lado a lado, Thomas lo miró de pies a cabeza y no dudo en lanzarle un cumplido. – Te ves muy bien Chris.

Él sonrió, dejó el malhumor y le palmeó la espalda. El ambiente estaba en total apogeo, la pista a reventar de personas seducidas por la danza, gozando a un ritmo que recordaba a los tiempos de la discoteca. Thomas comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente. – Esa música me invita a la fiesta – expresó.

When everybody's looking at you. Crying's not the right thing to do…

Chris lo observaba atento. No podía oírle claro debido al exceso de sonido. Sólo escuchaba la voz soprano que sobresalía.

_D D D Dance Your Pain Away. D D D Dance Your Pain Away. Let there be rumors. Pay no attention…_

Thomas jaló a Christopher del antebrazo – ¡Vamos Chris! ¡Veamos cómo te mueves! – dijo, éste lo siguió sin poner resistencia. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, bailaba con una gracia sin igual, era como Terpsícore o Tilottama.

– _You are the Dancing Queen_ – balbuceó Christopher con los ojos brillantes.

– ¡Venga! – Gritaba Thomas.

– _Young and sweet…_

– ¡Qué!

Christopher movió los pies torpemente, intentaba imitar el ritmo de su compañero. Aquél, sacudía las caderas y alzaba los brazos, los pasos eran cadenciosos y marcados, no tardó en formarse una pequeña comitiva a su alrededor. Christopher no sentía intimidación alguna, al contrario, rebozaba de orgullo por ser él, y nadie más, la pareja de baile.

– ¿Lo escuchas? – Preguntó Thomas.

– ¿Qué?

– _Dance your pain away_.

– ¡Seguro!

La energía de Thomas le inundó por completo. Después de años, evitando cualquier tipo de danza repleta de movimientos bruscos, ese día se dejó llevar; disfrutaba la música, la voz, la letra, la compañía. Los dos se prendieron de un abrazo al finalizar la melodía.

– Eres un mentiroso Chris, ¡bailas increíble!

– No es cierto.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Hermano, ¡qué forma de moverte! Así lo hubieras hecho en el concurso y habrías ganado – añadió Liam.

– ¡Quiero bailar con ambos! – Declaró Candice.

Christopher estaba tan contento que aceptó enseguida, ahora él jaló a Thomas para satisfacer el deseo de la joven. Liam trajo algunos tragos mientras los tres se movían conforme a la tonada. La velada continuó y Christopher olvidó el extraño desagrado por Candice, puesto que la veía entusiasmada con Liam. Thomas había bailado con algunas cuantas mujeres, y él había rechazado algunas otras. La temperatura aumentaba con el frenesí de los bailarines, por ello, Christopher se dirigió a la barra en busca de unas bebidas. Escuchó a las amigas de la joven que bailaba con Thomas en ese momento.

– Le pedirá su teléfono, seguro – dijo una de ellas.

– Se mueve increíble y es todo un pedacito de pastel.

– Sí, Lisa tiene suerte.

Oyó otras cualidades increpadas a Thomas, pidió otra ronda de whisky y al girarse de nuevo, se percató que una de las chicas se acercaba a él.

– ¡Hola! – Remató la mujer llevándose la mano a la cintura.

– ¡Hey!

– Mi amiga – señaló a otra joven a lo lejos –, dice que eres demasiado bueno para ser real.

– Hahaha ¿eso dijo? – Respondió irónico Christopher.

– Sí, también me comentó que no conseguiría bailar contigo. Pero le dije que mentía, tú también eres un caballero como tu amigo ¿cierto?

– Lo soy, me llamo Lord Daniel.

– ¿Lord, eh? ¿Y tu amigo, Tom?

– De hecho, te mintió; se llama Lucio, pero le gusta tontear con las chicas – interrumpió Christopher con total sorna.

– ¡Oh!

– A decir verdad, es mi novio – esbozó sonriente Christopher.

– ¡Qué! – Exclamó asustada la mujer.

– Lo es, ¿por qué crees que sólo he bailado con él y con su amiga? Es bastante celoso, controlador, mentiroso, manipulador, envidioso y…

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó la mujer.

– Así lo quiero – finalizó Christopher, encogiéndose de hombros, dibujando una inocente sonrisa mientras alzaba las cejas y mantenía las palmas de las manos extendidas frente al pecho.

Se disculpó por la crudeza de sus palabras; una dulce canción con un ritmo lento inundó el lugar. Era la misma voz, invitándolo a recuperar a su pareja. Otra vez se pretexto. – Lo siento linda, canciones como esa son las que más le gustan.

_I see it every time, when I look into your beautiful eyes…_

Caminó hasta encontrar a Thomas entre la multitud. Una excusa más elaborada para arrebatárselo a la tal Lisa.

– Lo siento – articuló apresurado Christopher llevándose a Thomas más al centro –. Baila conmigo.

– ¿Qué?

Thomas sonrió nervioso, dejó salir esa risa provocada por los nervios y le dio la mano a Christopher.

– Me vas a odiar después de esto.

– ¿Por bailar?

– Porque destruí tu comunidad de fans – y con los ojos le indicó la mesa de las chicas, que hablaban entre ellas, sin dejar de observarlos.

– ¿Mis fans?

– Sí.

Christopher le contó sobre la conversación con una de ellas. Thomas soltó la carcajada.

– ¿Mi novio? ¿Christopher Hentzwood, mi novio?

– Sí.

– No suena mal. Podría llevar el nombre Hentzwood, Thomas Hentzwood o mejor Christopher Willdeston…

– Mencioné novio, no esposo.

– Ehehehehe, de cualquier manera, no me va el apelativo.

– Pensarían que somos hermanos.

– Tienes razón, aunque… Podríamos usar una combinación de nuestros nombres, eso está de moda.

– Algo como "ChrisTom"

– ¡Oh, vamos! Sé más inventivo; debe escucharse dulce al oído y pronunciarse con facilidad. Quizás "Henzton" o "Willdezwood".

– Ya veremos.

– Espera ¿cómo sería eso posible? Soy novio de Lord Daniel, no tuyo.

– El conde Lucio es novio de Lord Daniel, tú eres el conde Lucio y yo soy Lord Daniel.

– Lo olvidaba, no importa, ninguno de los dos me lo ha pedido formalmente.

– ¿Quieres que me hinque?

– ¿Tienes una sortija?

– No, pero… – Revisó en sus bolsillos –, tengo esta pulsera hippie, ¿sirve?

– Quizás – dijo Thomas deteniéndose mientras Christopher le amarraba la pulsera.

– Ahora ya somos novios.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Porque No! – Jugueteó Thomas –; además, nunca me lo has pedido.

Christopher sonrió hinchando sus pómulos al máximo. – Eso no es problema, Tom ¿quieres ser mi novio?

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Tom ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Reafirmó Chris acercándose a él.

– Sí.

How much I want to be the one who loves you now...


	3. Happy New Year

– No más champagne – espetó Christopher con la copa de cristal vacía. Leo reía al verlo tan mareado. Harry movía la cabeza como signo de reprobación. – No tiene ni una semana desde su…

– Ya, ya, déjalo, no lo molestes, se la está pasando bien Harry. Tiene todo derecho a celebrarlo como él quiera – argumentó Leo.

Christopher se lamentó por su estado, alegando ir al baño, pudo finalizar la celebración familiar. En el librero del pasillo había dejado una botella a la mitad. Entró a su recámara, esa donde dormía cuando era un estudiante; con la copa rellena de más champagne, intentó sentarse en la cama, pero resbaló hasta dar al suelo. Abierto de piernas, los brazos sobre el borde del colchón y con la espalda recargada sobre el armazón del lecho; permaneció como si fuera un muñeco ventrílocuo, esperando las ordenes de su dueño. Resolló, y bajó la mirada hasta concentrarla en el objeto resplandeciente sobre su dedo. Una sortija, nueva y deslumbrante, puesto que hace ocho días se había casado con Elkie. Vio el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, el nuevo ciclo había comenzado. Bebió la copa completa, admiró lo que estaba sobre la mesa, se limpió y dijo en voz alta. – Feliz Año Nuevo.

Encendió el televisor, entre las múltiples noticias, encontró una que hablaba sobre la próxima salida de _LORD_. Fue cuando se volvió al paquete que le habían enviado hace unos días, antes de la boda, y cual había abierto apenas ayer. Recordó la noche anterior.

Fue directo a la caja, la trozó con sus manos y encontró dos figuras de colección sobre la película. La primera era una réplica exacta de Lord Daniel, la cual poseía su rostro y la otra pertenecía al conde, con la faz de Thomas.

Los fuegos artificiales cruzaban el cielo, festejando el novicio comienzo. Elkie entró a la habitación.

– Cariño, ¿estás aquí? ¿Te has metido a la cama ya?

– No. Sólo revisaba la caja – dijo Christopher mostrándole los muñecos.

– ¿Eres tú? ¡Anda! Si sois iguales, ¡cómo mola! Os imagináis a los chavales jugando contigo en figurilla.

Christopher marcó su cara con una sonrisa. Elkie le avisó que sus padres lo solicitaban abajo, él le pidió unos minutos más. Al quedarse otra vez a solas, sostuvo el juguete inspirado en el conde Lucio, fue hasta la ventana intentando admirar el espectáculo celeste, pero la noche era gris como lo sería la mañana. Desde hace días, se sentía perdido y triste. Bajó la vista y dirigiéndose al conde – aquí estamos tú y yo otra vez, ¿no dices nada? Deberían hacerlos mejores, con frases y demás cosas. Da igual, dirías mentiras o enredos. Eres como él. A pesar de todo, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Evocó memorias hacía un año atrás, cuando grababa _LORD_, había compartido casi medio año con la producción, sus compañeros de reparto y con él. Recordó aquella tarde que caminaban por la torre Eiffel. Fue un momento especial, habían improvisado un picnic. – Subestimé la impresión que me causaría – dijo Thomas mientras deambulaba por los derredores de ésta. Christopher cargaba una botella de vino, Thomas la canasta con algunos bocadillos de queso y fruta.

– Y no querías visitarla – expuso Christopher.

– No quería que fuera mi primer recuerdo de París…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por el cliché?

– Ehehehe, no. No lo sé.

– ¿Y cuál fue entonces, tu primer recuerdo de París?

– El rencuentro contigo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan dulce! – Comentó Christopher chocándole el hombro con el suyo. – ¿Es por qué somos novios?

– Sí. No. Ehehehe ¿novios? ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo somos! No hay mejor lugar para dos enamorados que los jardines de la dama de hierro. Sentémonos ahí, cerca del Sena.

– Si no supiera que es un río, estaría celoso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sólo quieres estar cerca de él.

De nuevo, Thomas echó a reír. Tenían a la Eiffel detrás de ellos, sentados sobre el pasto verde bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de ahí había un lote de petunias rojas; del mismo color que la capa de la réplica de Lord Daniel.

Christopher dejó el fantoche del conde sobre la mesa, y salió de la habitación. Antes de bajar contempló la ropa que vestía. – Este traje parece el que usó Tom el día de la ópera – murmuró. Elkie, acompañada de los padres de éste, lo recibieron en las escaleras. Los abrazos por el festejo le reconfortaron. Su madre tenía los ojos llorosos y su padre con la misma actitud estoica. Sus hermanos se unieron a ellos.

– Es como jugar tenis – argumentó Thomas. – Tomamos un papel diferente con distintas personas. Puedes ser hijo, esposo, padre, hermano, amigo; según la situación. Sucede lo mismo con los actores, cada intérprete es diverso y la química entre cada uno también lo es. Tú y yo congeniamos de manera insólita al resto. Tu interacción conmigo es distinta a la que mantienes con Candice, o con otros compañeros. Lo más importante y que todos olvidamos, es lo que somos realmente, humanos. Podemos soñar con infinidad de motivos, pero nadie sueña en convertirse en un humano de verdad. Damos por hecho que lo somos, sin embargo, te sorprendería la falta de humanidad en este mundo.

Las palabras de Thomas se precipitaban sobre su mente, veía a una mujer haciendo de madre, un hombre de padre, otros de hermanos, y otra mujer de esposa; todos actuaban según la situación, jugaban la misma partida de tenis. Aceptaban el papel asignado, o ellos mismos lo escogían. – ¿Se puede claudicar en este deporte? – Pensaba – ¿Cómo se elige el papel indicado?

– No le des tantas vueltas Chris – interrumpió Thomas. – Es casi como intentar adivinar el futuro, todo es incierto. Sólo debes mantenerte fiel a tus principios, son las bases de tu propia humanidad.

– Pero, estamos en manos de los demás, nos comportamos con respecto a los otros. Es una cruda verdad…

– Dejando de lado la personalidad, terminas asumiendo una posición. Consciente o inconscientemente. Pero, no hay cavidad al temor, es cierto que los demás nos motivan para interpretar papeles, dependerá de nosotros aceptarlos o no. Considera que las personas aparecen en tu vida por una razón, las necesitas para aprender de ellas. Hasta de esas que nos lastiman debemos hacerlo. Por ejemplo, tú conociste a Liam por un motivo. Él te ha enseñado cosas, te mostró otra perspectiva sobre la vida, dejaste tu país para enfrentarte a una existencia desconocida, saliste al mundo y encaraste sus retos, ¿me explico? Inclusive, a Elkie la has encontrado por un motivo específico…

– A ti – irrumpió Christopher.

– Sí, también. En mi caso, he aprendido mucho gracias a ti. Tienes la facilidad de convertirme en un mejor ser humano. A tu lado siento que nada puede resultarme imposible, incluso podría volar, atravesar el espacio, recorrer el mundo en ochenta días como lo imaginó Verne; aunque, si no mal recuerdo, eso ya lo han hecho. – dijo Thomas, Christopher sonrió modestamente –. Esa ha sido tu guía para conmigo, eres el aliciente para ser mejor cada día, en todos los aspectos; y siempre estaré agradecido con la vida por ello, por haberte puesto en mi camino.

– Entonces, ¿crees en el destino?

– No totalmente, no comulgo con la idea de la fatalidad anunciada, del absolutismo negado al cambio. Considero que todos poseemos la fuerza, pero pocos sabemos echar mano de ella.

– Debemos aprender, es la respuesta.

– Exacto, diste en el punto.

Christopher guardó silencio un instante debido al pedazo de queso que masticaba. Thomas empujó la botella hasta saciarse de vino.

– Olvidé los vasos, lo siento – confesó Christopher, Thomas esbozo una débil sonrisa y el otro siguió con su discurso. – No dejo de pensar que tal vez, y digo tal vez, porque no estoy tan convencido de ello, que probablemente nos conocimos en otra vida, y ese sea el motivo para congeniar tan bien.

Thomas lanzó algunas gotas de vino al viento, debido a la risa que tuvo a reprimir por la explicación de su compañero.

– Podrías ser Shakespeare – replicó irónico Christopher.

– Ehehehe, y tú Platón – arremetió Thomas arrojándole una uva que le golpeó ligeramente la oreja.

– ¿Platón? No lo creo, aunque fui el rey Arturo, ¡claro! En esta vida, tenía dieciséis. En una serie australiana.

– Yo fui un chico del espacio.

– ¡Vaya! Muy futurista. También fui un chico del espacio, hice del comandante Roldán en _Galaxia Gorgeous_.

– No la he visto.

– ¡Qué mal! Sólo salgo en una escena, nada imprescindible.

– Pero sales. De cualquier forma, la veré.

– Nunca me ha tocado ser un pirata, o un pescador; me gustaría interpretar a un cazador, uno como el de tu poema, el de la otra vez.

– ¿_Venus y Adonis_?

– Ese. Tú podrías ser Venus, la diosa apasionada y enamorada de mí.

– ¿De ti?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– Tu singular modestia me impresiona. Y a todo esto ¿por qué he de ser yo la diosa?

– Te va el papel. No hay necesidad que audiciones, es tuyo. El conde y tú comparten los delirios de grandeza, nadie podría interpretarlo de manera tan magistral; no he olvidado cuando nos conocimos y me reclamaste haber obtenido el papel gracias a mi cuerpo.

– ¡Qué rudo se escuchó eso!

– Hoy podrías rebatírmelo, pero antes… Lo dudo.

– Sobre lo primero, algunos le llamamos talento. Lo segundo, ya olvídalo.

– ¿Talento?, ¡claro! ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Imposible!

– ¿Eres así de animado todo el tiempo?

– Lo he ido aprendiendo de ti.

– ¡Uh! Ese fue un golpe bajo.

La mente de Christopher permutaba entre los recuerdos de un idílico verano y una fantástica noche de fin de año. Demasiados pensamientos, no quería tomar más decisiones, ni tener nada en la cabeza, deseaba estar en blanco, escapar de sus pensamientos. Sólo quería mirar por la ventana y extraviarse entre las nubes, disolverse entre las bengalas que explotaban en el cielo. Por ello, bebió y bebió, hasta perderse.

– Las ilusiones son peligrosas, al final pueden hacernos daño – expresó al beberse el último trago de la botella.

Pasó bastante tiempo sentado sobre el suelo, en la misma posición, meditando las palabras de Thomas; rememorando entre el confeti almacenado en su cabello, el cual tiraba con cada movimiento cefálico y la botella de champagne. No quería arrepentirse de nada, era el momento para callar o hablar.

Ocho de la mañana, en la pantalla del celular el icono de un mensaje. _Tom sending a message_. Con el pulgar se auxilió para reproducir el audio. – ¡Chris! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Se termina una década y comienza otra, espero que sigamos compartiendo más éxitos y más buenos momentos. ¡Te quiero amigo!

El móvil cayó al suelo. Christopher pensó que Thomas no podía interpretar el personaje que tanto deseaba. ¿Por qué? Seguramente no era recíproco, se rehusaba, o simplemente no quería hacerlo. Christopher no podía entender el singular sentimiento que emergía al verle, eran amigos. Sin embargo, él sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención, hablarle, atraerle, atesorarle, conservarle, poseerle, tenerle; convertirse en el eje de su mundo, girar alrededor de Thomas como lo hacía la tierra con el sol o la luna. Jamás le había sucedido con nadie más, ni siquiera con aquella chica de la escuela, de la cual estuvo profundamente enamorado.

¿Era amor? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué se producía tal efecto? Christopher había visto los ojos de Thomas cuando paseaban de la mano por Notre Dame, pudo sentirle entregado, entrelazado a él. La mentira del club se prolongaba. La farsa estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero nunca les causó molestia. Fue hasta el día en que se separaron. Ahí se dio cuenta de que parecía y se sentía real. Aquel día, en el atrio del recinto de la Señora de París, Christopher había tomado la mano de Thomas para evitar perderle entre la multitud de turistas, pero continuó hasta el final del día.

– ¿De dónde sale tanta gente? – Preguntó Christopher.

– Supongo que todos esperan ver al famoso campanero – dijo Thomas.

– ¿Hablas del jorobado?

– Ese mismo, del que escribió Víctor Hugo. Quasimodo, quien arrojó al perverso juez desde lo alto de la torre por haber asesinado a su amada gitana – declaró Thomas imitando a un juglar de la Edad Media.

– ¿Los dos amaban a la gitana?

– Sí, aunque Quasimodo la amaba sinceramente, ella no le correspondió, estaba enamorada de otro. Lo del juez era una pasión mórbida nacida de un deseo oscuro. Esmeralda no tenía la culpa de gustarle al juez o ¿sí?

– No…

La historia del jorobado le entristeció, conforme Thomas avanzaba en el relato, Christopher se identificaba más y más con el amor incondicional del campanero y el deseo irracional del juez. Probablemente él estaba forzando a Thomas, e inmediatamente le soltó avergonzado de sus actos, pero Thomas reemplazó la fuerza de Christopher y lo mantuvo agarrado.

– No te sueltes Chris, no quiero perderte – reveló Thomas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Christopher pensó que si Thomas supiera la conmoción provocada dentro de su mente por esas palabras, él no las volvería a repetir, las borraría de su vocabulario habitual o peor aún, saldría corriendo perdiéndolo, no por todo el día sino para siempre. ¿Por qué confundir la amabilidad de Thomas? Él era así con todos, se divertía, bromeaba, reía. Aunque él sintiera un mágico bienestar a su lado o un toque especial al momento, para el otro seguramente era de lo menos significativo. Tan ensimismado venía que no escuchó la advertencia de lluvia de Thomas. Las gotas le trajeron de vuelta, le refrescaron la cabeza y Christopher reaccionó.

– ¿Tom? ¡Tom! – Gritó. Volteó a todos lados buscándole.

– ¡Chris! ¡Aquí! – Exclamó Thomas desde la entrada de la catedral.

Christopher se entristeció al observar como las puertas de la iglesia se cerraban con Thomas dentro. Se quedó quieto empapándose de inmediato, la ropa que usaba estaba muy delgada. Bajó la vista y cabizbajo miró un calzado lustroso, los zapatos de Thomas. – Te dije que iba a llover – esbozó riendo. Christopher le abrazó al instante. Reía eufórico.

– Tenemos que refugiarnos Chris.

– ¡No! Ven, vamos a jugar bajo la lluvia.

– ¿Qué?

Christopher lo llevó de la mano por los charcos, saltando en ellos, salpicándose uno al otro. Riendo, abrazándose. Hasta que un viento más invernal que otoñal los sorprendió y les hizo refugiarse bajo el techo de una casa en un callejón cerca de Notre Dame. Thomas peinó su cabello con la mano, dejando ver la pulsera que Christopher le obsequió la noche del baile. Éste no pudo evitar comentarle sobre ella.

– Llevas la pulsera – mencionó alegre.

– Claro.

– No es necesario.

– Adoro los motivos florales y sus colores estridentes. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

– Una máquina expendedora en Australia, en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba cambio para una soda y bueno, ahí estaba la máquina.

– ¡Wow! Hizo un largo viaje, no sabía que allá siguiera en boga el _flower power_.

Christopher intentó reír, pero estornudar le evitó hacerlo.

– ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento, espero no ocasionarte un resfriado – Thomas le sobó los brazos para darle un poco de calor. A Christopher, de nuevo el estornudo le impidió hablar –. Te daré mi saco, te ayudará. No podemos permitir que Lord Daniel se enferme.

– No exageres, no me voy a… ¡Eshuu! – Estornudó –, enfermar.

– ¿Seguro?

– Mejor abrázame y así guardamos el calor entre los dos.

– Ehehehe…

Abrazados otra vez. Thomas podía sentir el pecho de Christopher lleno de vigor, fortalecido por una alimentación saludable y embarnecido por el ejercicio diario; pero sobre todo, rebosante de vida. Christopher aspiraba el aroma embriagador de Thomas, dulce, exquisito, magnífico. Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir el latir acelerado de sus corazones. Como si se convirtieran en uno solo, los dos seguían un mismo ritmo. Entonces ambos se miraron frente a frente, embebidos por los ojos. Christopher se había disuelto en el verde de Thomas y éste en el azul de Christopher. Respiraban acelerados, en medio de un éxtasis, ninguno se percató de la cercanía de los labios, estaban casi pegados. Uno ya sentía el aliento del otro. Los bordes carnosos de estos se rozaban atraídos como la abeja a la flor o el oso a la miel.

Destino era no probar aquel néctar, pues un furioso rayo irrumpió con su sonido estruendoso y los obligo a separarse. Del mismo modo resonó la botella vacía al precipitarse sobre el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó Marianne a Thomas.

– Sí, sólo se resbaló de mis manos.

– Rompes uno de mis platos y ya verás Tom – expresó Elinor desde la despensa. – Ni la suplicas de mamá, ni la indulgencia de padre te salvarán esta vez.

– Calma, fue un accidente.

El televisor estaba encendido. Marianne entraba con los platos sucios del desayuno. – Mira Tom, están hablando de tu película.

Elinor y Thomas se dirigieron a la sala para enterarse de la noticia.

– ¿Ese es Christopher, del que tanto hablas? – Interrogó Elinor.

– Sí es él, el buen Chris. Le prometí invitarle para que probara tu pastel de manzana.

– Exagerado. No es tan fantástico como lo pintas, no me gusta crearle falsas expectativas a la gente, la decepción es terrible. Un rostro desilusionado no es de mi agrado.

– Tú exageras Elinor – rebatió Marianne. – Tienes un toque especial para los postres.

– Es imposible contra ustedes dos – dijo Elinor abandonando la estancia. Thomas la siguió a la cocina.

– Es muy guapo Tom – declaró Marianne. – Deberías presentármelo, tal vez, lo haga parte de la familia.

La risa de aquél resonó por el pasillo que comunicaba los espacios. – Seguro, Chris es una persona muy especial – completó Thomas.

Elinor observó el brillo en la mirada de su hermano, la sonrisa nostálgica, el ligero temblor en las manos de éste, la nueva risa que emitía cuando lo recordaba. Y sin conocer los motivos advirtió a Marianne – dudo querida que pueda interesarte. Eres demasiado apasionada en las cuestiones amorosas. No haces caso al pobre Brandon porque no tiene ese arrebato. Tampoco creo que Christopher lo tenga.

– Brandon es un viejo, ¡podría ser mi padre!

– Y soy yo la que exagero siempre. Además, Chris tiene novia.

– Ya déjalo Elinor – rebatió Marianne yendo de nuevo a la sala. Elinor observó a Thomas y éste a su vez hizo lo mismo con ella. Los dos rieron. Marianne volvió apresurada – ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?

– De tus planes de conquista querida.

– Olvídenlo – dijo – Chris se casó hace unos días. ¡Qué mal! Es tu amigo y no te invitó a su boda.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Enunció Elinor.

Marianne respondió. – Lo acaban de sacar en la televisión. Lo hizo durante la Navidad. ¡Qué romántico! Una fecha doblemente especial para él y su familia.

– Sí, muy romántico – respondió Elinor terminante.

Marianne salió con las bolsas de basura. Y Elinor confirmó con el mutismo de Thomas la sospecha antes infundada. Éste rio sonoramente. – ¡Qué felicidad! Le enviaré mis mejores deseos – y tomó el celular.

– No, espera, deja que sea él quien te lo diga.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por educación Tom.

– Está bien – aseveró Thomas con fingida emoción. Salió de la cocina para ayudar a Marianne con la basura.

Elinor suspiró. – Son precisamente esas caras las que no me gustan.

– No tengo otra – recitó Chris.

– No seas absurdo y vete a dormir – ordenó Harry.

– Dormiré cuando quiera, hazlo tú y quizás te mejore el humor.

Harry cerró la puerta, había venido a inspeccionar debido al ruido generado por la caída de la botella. Christopher respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y vinieron a él las últimas imágenes de _LORD_, ataviado con esplendida armadura color plata y detalles en negro, su esplendorosa capa rojo escarlata y su brillante espada. Grababan el momento crucial de la cinta. Lord Daniel intentaba hacer entrar en razón al conde Lucio, quien estaba siendo manipulado por Lord Frey, un ente maligno que lideraba a los Gigas Gelum, monstruos de hielo de colosal tamaño capaces de arrasar todo a su paso. Pero los esfuerzos resultaban inútiles, Lucio no volvía en sí.

– Entregadme el grial Daniel y os perdonaré la vida.

– Lucio, ¡por amor a Dios! ¡Volved en ti! Aún queda bondad en tu corazón, lo sé.

– ¡Callad! No te atreváis a miradme con esa expresión de lástima, si lo hacéis, juro que el corazón te atravesaré con esa espada que custodias en las manos.

– No pierdas más el tiempo con él Daniel, ¡mátalo! – Gritó Lady Sifo.

– El Grial a cambio de la vida de tus nobles amigos.

– Si le haces caso, ¡te repudiaré por siempre! – Vociferó Sir Randfal.

– De cualquier modo, perecerán idiotas, los Gigas Gelum serán traídos a este mundo. Os demostraré quien es el verdadero Soldado de Dios.

– Detened esto, te daré el Grial.

– ¡Qué! – Dijo alarmada Lady Sifo. – No escuchéis el corazón, hacedle caso a la sapiencia.

– ¡No! Ya perdí a Lady Janeth, no me ocurrirá lo mismo con él, ¡es mi hermano!

– ¡Daniel! ¡Él ya no es tu hermano! – Arremetió Sir Randalf.

El Conde Lucio se veía afectado por la confesión, el control de Lord Frey perdía fuerza. Lord Daniel notó el cambio inmediato en el tono de las palabras. – ¿Esa voz pertenece a vos? ¿Daniel, eres tú? – Preguntó con debilidad.

– ¡Lucio! ¡Hermano! – Alegre manifestó Lord Daniel acercándose a él.

– No esperaba… ¡Arghhh! Vendrá en cualquier momento, Lord Frey… Dadme el Grial, necesito el Grial…

– ¿Vos sentís mal?

– Si no tengo el Grial no podré, no podré, no podré… ¡Argh! ¡Noooooo! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Lord Daniel guardó la espada. – ¿Por qué lo hacéis Daniel? – Cuestionó Sir Randalf con los ojos mojados.

– ¡Él os arrebató la vida de Lady Janeth! ¡Nadie le manipulaba cuando lo hizo! – Declaró con impotencia Lady Sifo.

Lord Daniel ignoró las advertencias de sus compañeros, extendió las manos al frente, cerró los ojos y mientras rezaba. El director realizó indicaciones, una esfera luminosa aparecería en las manos de Christopher simulando la entrada del mítico artefacto. El efecto sería agregado en postproducción. Utilería trajo una versión física del Grial. Alexandra James, actriz que interpretaba a Lady Sifo retomó la escena.

– Vos no sois el verdadero Soldado de Dios, no sois nadie, no tenéis derecho sobre el Grial.

– Lucio vive, ¡vive! No puedo asesinarle, no poseo la fuerza para tal empresa. Aún creo en él…

– ¿Ese es…? ¿El Grial? – preguntó Thomas, actuando como Lucio, hincado y con la cabeza agachada.

– Si hermano, es lo que quieres.

– ¡Sí! Dádmelo, ¡pronto!

Lord Daniel caminó hasta estar frente al conde y le entregó el Grial. Lucio mostrando ansiedad a través de las manos, lo tomó, lo levantó entre ellas emitiendo una sonora carcajada que celebraba su victoria. Lord Daniel salió disparado por los aires en respuesta. Esto pudo lograrse gracias al arnés que Christopher portaba escondido entre las costuras del atuendo.

– Lord Daniel, después de tal acto, te permitiré residir en un ataúd del más fino cristal por semejante gratitud.

– ¡Lucio! ¿Podéis escucharme? ¡Lucio!

– Es demasiado tarde Lord Daniel.

– Os demostraré que puedo salvarles a todos, incluso a Lucio.

– Resignaos Lord, con el Grial en mis manos, no podrás transformaros en el Soldado de Dios. Ahora podré utilizar su místico poder para traer a mi ejército de Gigas. Si queréis derrotarme, necesitaréis elevar tu alma en comunión con Dios para lograr una transverberación, pero será imposible para vuestra merced. ¡Vos ya no podéis vencerme!

– ¡Corte! ¡Y queda! – Exclamó contento el director. – ¡Fenomenal! Tom gran trabajo, como siempre. Chris estuviste estupendo, bien hecho. Chicos, adoro que hagan todo tan sencillo. Ustedes, allá arriba, gracias. Estamos, más bien, vamos a filmar la última escena en cuestión de minutos, así que estén listos. Les pido pongan todo su empeño como hasta hoy, así que, tomen un respiro y continuamos en unos momentos.

Thomas fue hasta donde se encontraba Christopher, le acomodaban el arnés que lo protegía de las escenas difíciles.

– ¿Estás bien Chris? – Interrogó Thomas.

– Claro que sí – dijo Christopher palmeándole el hombro.

– Viene la escena final, ¡qué emoción!

– Nuestra última interacción.

– Cierto.

– Te voy a extrañar – confesó Christopher con tono melancólico.

– Tranquilo, falta la premier, la gira de promoción. Aún podemos ir de compras ehehehe, o salir a cenar, aunque no sea al segundo piso de la torre Eiffel.

– Respecto a eso, te tengo una sorpresa.

– ¿Una sorpresa, eh?

El director los llamó a tomar posiciones y Christopher se vio impedido a revelarle mayor detalle. Gracias a la ayuda de Liam, había conseguido una reservación en el restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel, donde podrían celebrar el final de las grabaciones.

– Cuando esto acabe, te la diré – expuso Christopher con singular alegría. Thomas sonrió.

Regresaron todos a sus lugares y continuaron la filmación. El corte final se aproximaba. Lucio al conocer las razones verdaderas de su alianza con los gigantes de hielo, rechazó la energía de Lord Frey pues enterarse que sólo era un recipiente para contenerle hirió su orgullo. Logró canalizar la energía del Grial y debilitada la fuerza de Frey, lo expulsó finalmente de su cuerpo. El conde absorbió el poder del Grial transformándose en Angelus, el soldado de la destrucción.

– Lord Daniel. Agradezco a vos el habedme protegido, pese al terrible augurio que pesa sobre mí. Vos que gentil.

– ¿Lucio?, ¿eres mi hermano Lucio?

– No, me temo que no. Ahora soy el único ser capaz de salvar este mundo. Angelus me dicen unos, otros el soldado de la destrucción. Debo sellar esta dimensión, encerrar a Lord Frey y sus Gigas para siempre.

– Dejadme ir contigo. Mi espada Amadís y yo lucharemos al lado de vos.

– ¡No! Sin el Grial, vos no podrás llegar a ser un Soldado de Dios, te sería imposible combatir ante el verdadero Lord Frey. Ni siquiera la legendaria Amadís podría erguirse en tu mano. Me llamáis el ángel de la destrucción por esto – Thomas alzó su cetro en forma de guadaña – porque yo puedo acabar con él, aunque mi vida utilice en ello. Vos no podrás vivir si entráis allí. Además esta es la razón de mi existencia. Venimos juntos al mundo, protegidos por la misma estrella Lord Daniel. Siempre estaremos unidos, porque vos eres el Amadeo, el renacimiento; mientras que yo soy el Angelus, el fin.

Al concluir su discurso, se lanzó al vacío ante los horrorizados ojos de Lord Daniel. La profunda emoción de éste ocasionó el ascenso de su alma y conseguir transformarse en el Soldado de Dios. Peleando al lado de Angelus, finalmente derrotan a Lord Frey. Antes de morir, le confiesa al conde que puede manipular el poder del ángel a su antojo. – Quédate aquí conde y aprenderás mejores trucos.

La consciencia del Lucio regresa a su cuerpo y deshace la alianza con Lord Daniel. En desesperado ataque, Lord Frey intenta asesinar a Daniel, pero el conde le salva. La dimensión está por colapsar, la mano del Soldado de Dios logra anclarse al portal, y con la otra sostener a Lucio.

– No quiero permanecer en deuda con vos Daniel. Dejadme caer.

– ¡Sujétate Lucio!

– ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Te maldigo Daniel! Siempre quise ser como vos, estar a tu altura. Pero jamás podré, no seré vos Daniel, nunca podré. No puedo huir de mi destino.

– Lucio, no digáis más…

– A pesar de todo vuestro sacrificio, sigo sintiendo envidia y rabia, porque siempre sois y serás el favorito. Amadeo ¡el elegido!, no quiero deber a vos la vida, soltadme, ¡soltadme!

– ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Mi corazón sigue conservando un lugar para ti!

– No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui…

– Lucio, no lo hagas, ¡Lucio! ¡Noooooo!

Thomas soltó la mano de Christopher, quien se encontraba sobre una estructura ensamblada detrás de una pantalla verde, donde sería puesto después el caótico lugar. La caída de Thomas fue impresionante, éste descendió sin cambiar la congoja del rostro. Christopher quedó impresionado con la fuerza interpretativa que poseía, la templanza para mantenerse impávido mientras iba por los aires, por muy asegurado que estuviera, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Thomas terminó sobre una enorme bolsa de aire que acojinó el impacto.

– ¡Se queda! – Irrumpió el director. – ¡Fantástico! Ahora sólo debemos grabar al Soldado de Dios en acción. Démosle un fuerte aplauso al buen Tom, quien hoy cierra con broche de oro su memorable actuación. Nadie como tú para interpretar a un hombre como el conde. ¡Magnifico! Te vamos a extrañar, fue una satisfacción enorme haber trabajado otra vez contigo.

– Muchas gracias señor. Para mí también lo fue, ha sido un placer convivir y hacer lo que más me gusta con todos ustedes, gracias otra vez.

Christopher quería darle el toque final al momento invitándole a la cena, pero una voz familiar le impidió acercarse a Tom. La figura de una mujer, la cual reconoció de inmediato, le dejó helado. Elkie apareció en el set, venía acompañada de Liam.

– ¡Chris! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – Y le abrazó enseguida.

– Elkie, yo… ¡También! – Respondió él.

Thomas los observó a lejana distancia, no pudo entender de qué hablaban, pero podía verificar la emoción de Christopher. Un sentimiento ajeno a él hasta entonces, le hizo huir lo más apresurado del estudio.

De la misma manera, hoy, le obligaba a salir de la casa. Volvía a percibir la misma sensación que le llagaba el corazón. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la figurita de Lord Daniel que había comprado en la juguetería un día antes de Nochebuena. La emoción por contemplar a Christopher en un tamaño tan diminuto le hizo pagar dieciséis libras esterlinas con cuarenta peniques. Traerlo consigo era una especie extraña de amuleto.

La mañana no parecía antes tan grisácea, pero ahora estaba fría e infausta. Thomas cerró el puño sobre el pequeño muñeco. Observó a James corriendo entre los blanquecinos jardines. Le llamó con la mano y le obsequió el contenido que portaba en la mano. – Gracias Tom – dijo el jovencito con desbordante alegría –. ¿Estás llorando?

– No, por supuesto que no, mi hermana Elinor ha hecho que riera hasta las lágrimas. Estoy feliz, es año nuevo. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo James.

– Feliz año nuevo Tom.

James escuchó la voz de su madre, ésta saludó con una sonrisa a Thomas. Él hizo lo propio y ondeó la mano en el aire. El niño le mostraba contento el regalo de su vecino favorito. Thomas estaba lejos de imaginar que Christopher estaba en la misma situación que él. Añorando recuerdos con un juguete en las manos. En la memoria ambos tenían la visita de Elkie el último día de la filmación de _LORD_.

– ¡Pero qué guapo te miráis, las harás suspirar a todas! – Expuso Elkie con admiración. – ¿Qué buscáis con tanta insistencia cariño?

– A Tom.

– ¿Tom? ¡Ah ya caigo! Tu compañero de reparto. Liam ya me ha hablado de él y de lo bien que os lleváis. ¿Es por lo de la cena?

– ¿Cena?

– Sí, hoy en la torre Eiffel. Liam me ha dicho y me he incluido, me gustaría conocerle y agradecerle lo bueno que ha sido contigo. Espero no te moleste mi decisión.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! Claro, que no. Por supuesto. Sólo déjame encontrarlo.

– Vale.

Christopher estaba colapsando, debía ir a caracterización a retocarse el atuendo de Soldado de Dios, lidiar con la inesperada aparición de Elkie, y tenía que encontrar a Thomas.

– ¿Dónde está Thomas? – Repetía angustiado. Éste salió de la oficina del director con el atuendo del conde aún puesto. Al ver la aflicción de Christopher le habló de inmediato.

– Chris, ¿estás bien? – Dijo extrañado Thomas. Christopher corrió hasta él y le abrazó. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Christopher se quedó mudo.

– Calma, calma ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las despedidas? ¿Es eso? A Marianne tampoco, la devastan. Está bien, ahora somos amigos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, te invitaré a casa, debemos pasear por Londres como lo hicimos aquí. Elinor preparará el Apple pie, te lo aseguro. Además, llegó Elkie, deberías aprovechar el tiempo libre e invitarla a salir, ¿por qué no la llevas a cenar? París es un lugar agradable y romántico para dos enamorados, para nosotros lo fue, y eso que no lo estábamos…

Christopher se separó de él.

– Al menos no en la realidad – rio – aunque, confieso que disfruté mucho de la broma. Ehehehehe.

Christopher perdía la cordura con las ironías de Thomas – Tienes razón. Somos amigos.

– Exacto. Seguiremos divirtiéndonos como lo hicimos aquí. Y si a _LORD_ le va bien, nos veremos en la secuela.

– Cierto – fingió una sonrisa. – Llevaré a Elkie al restaurante del segundo piso de la torre Eiffel.

– ¡Magnífica idea! – Celebró Thomas, evitando que un cúmulo de salvajes e inexplicables sentimientos se derramaran por la comisura de los labios.

– Supuse que lo apoyarías.

– Sin duda alguna.

– Lástima por Elkie, quería conocerte.

– Será en otra ocasión, lo prometo.

– Está bien.

– Bueno, debo ir a quitarme todo esto y tú deberías estar preparándote, ¡soldado!

– Sí, a eso voy, ahora.

– Muy bien, cuídate.

– Tú también.

– ¿Estamos en contacto?

– Desde luego.

– Bye.

– _Au Revoir_ – finalizó Christopher.

Un insólito vacío se formó en sus corazones, pero ninguno dio cavidad a emoción alguna. Thomas partió ese mismo día de París, pretextando compromisos inaplazables. Mientras que Christopher no pudo cumplir con lo dicho a éste, un mareo y un vómito de origen incierto le hizo presa. El médico lo atribuyó al exceso de trabajo y le impidió disfrutar de la cena en la joya arquitectónica parisina. Elkie estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, cuidándolo. Conforme Thomas se alejaba, ella se acercaba; finalmente, meses después, Christopher le haría una propuesta matrimonial y el día de la natividad del Señor, ambos contraerían nupcias en una ceremonia familiar en una pequeña isla cerca de Australia. No habían tenido luna de miel debido a los festejos de la época, pero al iniciar el año visitarían India, antes de que Christopher iniciara la gira de promoción de la película.

Christopher sabía que no podía vivir de ilusiones, y aquel verano parisino lucía como eso. No podía sustentarse en sueños y momentos que se volvían más fugaces conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Con Elkie tenía momentos reales, estaba a su lado, lo confortaba, le daba su calor en las noches frías, lo amaba. Y él aprendió a amarla de la misma manera. Sin embargo, no había sido el mismo efecto que con Thomas. Carecía de esa chispa, magia, vorágine, deseo, de esa necesidad de tenerle cerca. Él sabía que Thomas era esa otra mitad perdida, esa de la cual hablaba Aristófanes en la celebración platónica; aquella que lo había acompañado, a quien estaba unido desde los tiempos primordiales cuando todavía era un andrógino y la Afrodita Celeste cuidaba de ellos. Separados buscan fundirse otra vez, por eso le brotaba esa carencia sobrenatural por él; esa misma que los dioses usaban para expiarles. Si era cuidadoso, podría ganarse la piedad divina; tal vez así le permitirían reunirse algún día, para hacerse uno solo como lo fueron en un principio, llevando el amor al estado intangible de la perfección.

A pesar de los motivos, Christopher decidió suprimir el sentimiento apenas nombrado. Ahora tenía un compromiso con una buena mujer, la quería, no anhelaba verla sufrir. Cambió de parecer, complació a Harry, se levantó y abandonó la recámara enseguida, ingresó al recinto matrimonial que su madre había dispuesto para los recién casados. Dormiría con su esposa de ahora en adelante, no se separaría de ella jamás, aunque Thomas se encontrara en el mismo lugar. Estaba prohibido mirarle bajo cualquier término distinto al de la amistad, él no merecía tal ingratitud. Por ello, cuando recibió el mensaje de Thomas felicitándole por el año nuevo, él sólo pudo responderle un agradecimiento con el dibujo de una cara feliz.


	4. The Name Of The Game

– ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntaba Thomas. Sentía un extraño nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo –. ¿Será el aterrizaje o la duración del vuelo? – Decía. Después de viajar más de doce horas, empezaba a resentirlo. Al poder desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad obtuvo ligero descanso. Respiró profundo. La premier mundial de _LORD_ en la tierra de los canguros, el hogar de aquél. Aunque no quería pronunciar el nombre, conocía el origen de los nervios. Sabía que eran por él. El hecho de pisar el lugar que le había visto nacer, le provocaba una emoción perturbadora.

Durante el recorrido del taxi al hotel, imaginaba verlo en cada hombre de cabello bermejo. – Quizás vino de compras, visitó a un amigo o salió con Elkie, aún deben conservar la miel de los recién casados. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Desvarío! Es el clima, mayo, Australia.

– ¡Qué calor! – Declaró Christopher. Vestido con camiseta sin mangas, pantalones cortos, y tenis; contemplaba la tarde soleada.

– ¡Mañana es el gran día cariño! – Dijo Elkie abrazándole por los hombros.

– ¡Sí! Estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto, bebé! No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti Chris, te amo.

– Y yo a ti – confirmó él al darle un beso sobre los labios. Sin embargo, una idea rondaba por su mente –. Tom, ¿ya estará aquí? Tal vez debería ir al hotel y averiguarlo. No, mala idea.

El teléfono celular resonó en su bolsillo. Un asistente de producción le daba nuevas instrucciones. Intercambiaron unas palabras. Christopher colgó.

– ¡Elkie! Debo adelantarme, dormiré en el hotel. Mañana habrá una sesión de fotos para la prensa.

– No está aquí – expresó Leo – mamá y ella fueron de compras.

– Le mandaré un mensaje, de cualquier forma, ¿podrías avisarle? – Christopher echó algunas cosas a una maleta, tomó la bolsa con los trajes que usaría al día siguiente. No podía esconder la felicidad de su rostro.

– ¡Claro! Pero, cálmate Chris, podrías desmayarte.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Le chocó el hombro –, mejor pídeme un taxi.

– Yo te llevo – sonrió Leo.

Thomas recibió la llave de la habitación. Una voz femenina le habló. Candice, quien emocionada lo abrazó haciéndole tirar la maleta. Él, con sincero gesto, correspondió a su amabilidad. Emocionados por el estreno de la película y por su reencuentro, acordaron comer juntos. Thomas solicitó darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Candice aceptó, aguardaría en el bar.

Christopher abrazó a su hermano para despedirse. Se verían la noche siguiente en el estreno. Fue directo a la recepción, ahí encontró a Joe Dalton, quien interpretaba a Sir Randalf. Éste le informó que Alexandra y Candice estaban en el hotel, pero desconocía si compañeros como Nina Portland, la actriz que encarnaba a Lady Janeth, o el mismo Thomas ya habían llegado.

Alexandra acompañaba a Candice en el bar cuando Joe las encontró, les comentó sobre el encuentro con Christopher. A su vez, ellas le notificaron de la presencia de Thomas y la salida a comer. – Buscaré a Chris, así podremos ir todos juntos. Nos tiene que contar sobre la boda – repuso Joe.

Thomas salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta y sacó la llave. Christopher metió la llave, abrió la puerta y quedó inmóvil. Sin saberlo, uno estaba al lado del otro. El primero recorrió el suelo hasta encontrar la silueta del misterioso huésped. De inmediato el brillo de sus ojos aumentó al reconocerle. Christopher, por su parte, estaba boquiabierto, reaccionó al encontrar esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

– ¡Tom!

– Chris…

Sin más palabras, se abrazaron enseguida. Palmeándose uno a otro. Thomas le acariciaba la melena leonada, los dedos se hundían en las fibras capilares ofreciéndole a Christopher una dicha inigualable. Éste, no se quedó atrás, le estrechaba con fuerza acariciándole ferozmente la espalda.

– Si ahora la muerte me sorprendiera – pensaba Thomas –, no me importaría, jamás me había sentido tan satisfecho.

Con ese abrazo los dos comprendieron que los sentimientos permanecían, incluso más fuertes e incontenibles que antes.

– Puedo quedarme así para siempre – repetía Christopher dentro de sí.

Minutos después pudieron separarse de nuevo. Thomas recuperó el aliento poco a poco, mientras Christopher intentaba controlar la euforia de la cual era víctima.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste Tom?

– Hace una hora – miró el reloj ajustado a la muñeca – sí, una hora.

– ¡Genial! ¿Es tu primera vez en Australia?

– Sí.

– Debemos celebrarlo, ¿por qué no vamos por ahí a tomar una cerveza?, déjame ser tu guía turista, te mostraré lo mejor de mi hogar.

– No sé, había quedado con Candice de ir a comer.

– ¡Vamos Tom! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

¿Cómo podía resistirse a tal actitud?, si se mantenía de pie era por una razón milagrosa e inexplicable. El encontrarle a un lado de su habitación sonaba a una jugarreta del destino. Crueldad. No podía negarle nada a esa persona. La mente le aconsejaba no ir, pero sus labios pronunciaron lo contrario.

– Está bien – dijo Thomas.

– ¡Prepárate para una salvaje aventura australiana! – Exclamó ansioso Christopher.

– ¿Aventura, eh? Aventura tratar de pasear por Londres en bicicleta. A eso llamo yo aventura.

– ¿Y te gusta?

– Me encanta.

Christopher lo abrazó de nuevo, explicándole el itinerario improvisado para la tarde. En el camino dieron con Joe, a quien Thomas le pidió excusarlo con Candice. – El director nos ha llamado de urgencia – explicó Christopher –, nos quiere a Tom y a mí en su oficina de inmediato, debemos partir ya.

Thomas intentaba disimular la risa debido a la ocurrencia de Christopher. Siguieron caminando, buscaban un taxi cuando Leo se acercó apresurado. – ¡Chris! ¡Gracias al cielo!

– Leo, ¿qué pasa?

– Tu celular.

Christopher sonrió al percatarse del descuido. Agradeció a su hermano por venir de nuevo a devolvérselo. – Leo, aprovecho para presentarte a mi querido amigo Tom.

Éste miró asombrado a Thomas, le ofreció la mano y al tomársela, la sacudió enérgicamente.

– Eso de la fuerza viene de familia – aludió Thomas al recibir el saludo. Leo se lamentó por la rudeza –. No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba. Es un placer.

– Teníamos muchos deseos de conocerte.

– ¿Teníamos? ¿Quiénes?

– ¡Yo! – Resonó la voz de una mujer que los dos hermanos reconocieron al instante.

Elkie llegó hasta ellos con la respiración un tanto agitada. Se disculpó por la terrible intromisión. Thomas conservó la sonrisa intacta, aunque en la mirada, tras el iris aceitunado, y si se era muy atento, podría observarse consternación, nostalgia, dolor, un poco de arrepentimiento y culpa. Temeroso de explotar como un geiser, soltó una leve risa para liberar la presión. De reojo observaba la reacción de Christopher, éste sonrió y pronunció alguna palabra cariñosa, la abrazó fuertemente, como hace instantes lo había hecho con Thomas, y le dio un beso que resonó en los labios de ambos.

Thomas no pudo sostener los ojos sobre ellos y los bajó un poco. Christopher la abrazó por la cintura y la presentó formalmente. – Después de larga espera, llegó el momento. Elkie te presento a Tom. Tom ella es Elkie, mi esposa.

Ella había sido introducida con un adjetivo, un hermoso calificativo, el de esposa, pero él no; sólo era Thomas, sin más. – Thomas Willdeston – respondió éste al recordar las palabras de su madre sobre el apellido. Necesitaba declararlo, si no lo hacía, temía perder su identidad. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era? Si lo supiera, podría justificar las absurdas exigencias que merecía, ¿las merecía?, no eran más que amigos, compañeros de trabajo con una fantástica química, ¿no él mismo había hablado sobre la química? Pero haberlo presentado así, sin siquiera la atribución de amigo, compañero, camarada, conocido, nada.

Avergonzado por los afectos que él consideraba como erróneos y los cuales, era evidente, no podía reprimir, le provocaron un leve rubor sobre las mejillas blancas, uno que se confundió con las huellas del clima australiano. Pensaba que lo mismo debió sentir Helena al enterarse del matrimonio de Demetrio con Hermia. – Pobre Helena – Sollozó Thomas.

– ¿Quién es Helena? – Cuestionó Elkie.

– Nadie, fue una expresión…

– Esa mirada nostálgica, nos dice otra cosa verdad cariño – dijo ésta dirigiéndose a Christopher, quien apoyó la pregunta de su esposa.

– Es un diálogo shakesperiano, usado en el teatro para… ¡Expresar alegría!

– ¡Claro! Olvidé que Tom es fanático de Shakespeare – convino Christopher.

– ¡Exacto! Y se dice mi amigo – infirió Thomas dirigiéndose a Leo, quien sonrió modestamente.

El tour por el país austral fue cancelado, por sugerencia de Leo irían a comer. Thomas rogaba por un milagro, algo que lo sacara de momento tan ilógico. Las súplicas fueron escuchadas. Candice y compañía salían del hotel.

– ¡Sir Thomas Willdeston! – Exclamó con total ironía Candice –, no es de nobles caballeros dejar a dos bellas damas con la promesa de una deliciosa comida. Eso no se hace.

– Lo siento – dijo Thomas.

De nuevo las presentaciones, todos pudieron conocer a la esposa de Christopher e interrogarlo con detalles sobre su reciente matrimonio. Thomas pensaba que si Shakespeare estuviese frente a ellos en aquel momento, bien podría escribir una comedia como _Sueño de una noche de verano_, porque aquello era un chiste o una farsa, los dioses podrían estar satisfechos de sus jugarretas.

Mientras menguaba entre meditaciones internas, reía sin reparo de todos los mordaces comentarios de Candice. Christopher los observaba. Elkie se percató de su análisis y le declaró en voz baja. – No es por cotillear cariño, pero estoy bien segura que esos dos tuvieron sus polvos.

– ¿Qué? – expresó desconcertado Christopher.

– Sí, cariño, nada más hay que verlos para darse cuenta. Pegan mucho. Además de toda esa tensión. Ve como ella le agarra el rostro de manera tan morra, y él se lo permite.

– Estás exagerando.

– No Chris, uno lo percibe como mujer, está de regalada con tu amigo, no la culpo el macho es bastante cantoso, ¡Está como un tren! No como tú cariño, tú estás que te cagas. Pero es obvio, esa tía quiere algo con él o lo tuvo y busca repetir.

– ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? – El tono y rostro de Christopher mutaron de la alegría a la molestia.

– Cariño, no la flipes conmigo. Si dudas de mis conjeturas, pregúntale, no tendría nada de extraño.

– Ya, dejemos esto.

– ¿Te da corte preguntarle?

Thomas sintió la mirada de Christopher, contenida y sensible como la suya. El azul de sus ojos estaba cargado de tempestad, furia, coraje, rabia; como dos océanos volcándose entre sí, lastimándose, hiriéndose. En un segundo Thomas se encontraba encima de una balsa, naufragando la tormenta en medio del mar. Christopher veía dos campos donde podía tumbarse a descansar, el verde fértil y lozano, era ese mismo del cual advertía la leyenda, la belleza endemoniada, capaz de seducir al más sensato; un hechizo maldito y funesto.

La tarde fue amena, a pesar de los pronósticos. Al día siguiente el estreno de la película se realizó con éxito. Thomas y Christopher, junto con el director y demás reparto, asistieron a la alfombra roja, atendieron a la prensa y disfrutaron de la cinta. Las palabras de Elkie habían golpeado duro en Christopher, a su vez, Thomas se mantenía pensativo con respecto a la nueva situación de su amigo. Las promesas de año nuevo se desgastan conforme éste avanza, algunas mueren sin realizarse y otras renacen con la esperanza de ser cumplidas en el siguiente ciclo. La misma suerte tuvo el juramento de Christopher, no podía mantener la palabra empeñada, al menos no estaba capacitado para mantenerse alejado de Thomas. Era imposible, estaba alojado en su interior, si le sacaban sería igual a matarle. Si bien, permanecía con Elkie la mayoría del tiempo, en su cabeza sólo estaba con él.

De igual manera, Thomas se convencía cada vez más de la genuina felicidad de Christopher. No podía evitar la tristeza, empero él se comportaba casi igual que antes. Nada había cambiado, sólo el estado civil. De cualquier modo, le estaba negado el sentimiento, o eso creía él. Si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención en las miradas de Christopher, posiblemente su idea sería otra, pero estaba más ocupado tratando de disfrazar sus emociones. Por ello cuando Candice le pidió retomar la relación de noviazgo desarrollada al final del verano parisino, lo pensó.

Después de haberse despedido de Christopher aquella tarde en el set de _LORD_, Thomas encontró a Candice, ésta le había invitado un trago en la habitación para despedirse. Una cosa llevo a la otra. Semanas luego, estarían saliendo. Él no estaba convencido, o no aceptaba la realidad debido a la generosa caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, pero sabía que esa relación se basaba en una fugaz atracción consumada en lo sexual, se había terminado tan rápido como había empezado. No se comparaba a las fuertes emociones despertadas por Christopher, si con la mitad de ellas pudiera construir algo para Candice, podría reintentarlo; sin embargo, la respuesta a la petición fue un rotundo no.

Thomas conocía el método de seducción de Candice, por ello no le invitó a entrar las dos veces que ella lo buscó, la había atendido desde la puerta. La primera en la noche del estreno, la segunda a la mañana siguiente de éste.

– Pienso que me estás evitando – dijo Candice, o eso fue lo que Christopher alcanzó a escuchar cuando abría la puerta de su habitación. Pudo ver a Candice, con el cabello amarrado en una cola, gafas negras, y ropa deportiva holgada; de pie frente a la puerta de Thomas, mientras éste cruzaba los brazos y alzaba las cejas.

Christopher entrecerró la puerta dejando un borde delgado para seguir oyendo la conversación. Escuchó los suspiros de Thomas ante los reproches de la joven. – Teníamos una comida, y sin explicación alguna me dejaste, te ibas a ir con Chris y su familia, sé que te importa más que yo. Vivimos algo bueno, de verdad creo que podemos sacar más, sólo necesitamos darnos la oportunidad, debemos tener fe en lo nuestro.

– ¿Lo nuestro? – Susurró Christopher con asombro y somera furia.

– Candi, espera, no sigas – declaró Thomas –. Es preciso ser honesto. Perdóname si con esto sueno al imbécil más grande del mundo, o al peor hombre sobre la tierra, pero será la verdad. Entre nosotros las cosas no llegarán a ninguna parte, ambos conocemos los intereses del otro y eso nos da conciencia para saber que no encontraremos la felicidad juntos, al menos no como una pareja sólida. Tú no puedes echar por la borda el noviazgo con Rick, ahora atraviesan por un mal momento, pero el amor los hará superar los obstáculos. Dice un soneto que adoro: _Amor no es el amor que cambia cuando cambio encuentra_…

Candice sollozó. Thomas le extendió los brazos, entendiendo que necesitaba un abrazo confortante. Ella le repitió de nuevo el cariño profesado. Él siguió con su discurso. – Entiendo tus sentimientos, los agradezco, pero no puedo corresponderlos, puesto que los míos le pertenecen a otra persona.

La confesión de Thomas causaba los más terribles estragos en Christopher.

– ¿La conozco? – Interrogó Candice limpiándose los ojos.

– Quizás.

– No quiero saber, podría odiarle después de esto. Aunque me gustaría felicitarle por lograr lo que yo no pude… Conquistar tu corazón.

Sin evitarlo, Thomas la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. – Dulce Candi, gracias por esto, por todo – y la besó en la cabeza –. Tal vez te sirva de consuelo saber que esa persona no me corresponde.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

– Está comprometida con alguien más. Es feliz y eso me complace profundamente.

– Bienvenido al club de los fracasados – expresó irónica Candice.

Christopher cerró la puerta ante semejante declaración. Recorría la habitación de una orilla a otra cepillándose el cabello con las yemas de los dedos. Elkie tenía razón, Candice y Thomas habían estado juntos ¿desde cuándo?, Thomas estaba enamorado, ¿de quién?, ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿por qué?

Tenía tantas ganas de llamar y preguntarle directamente. Sin mayor análisis lo hizo, salió al pasillo y golpeó la puerta de la habitación contigua, pero nadie atendió. Más tarde, recordó que Thomas le había comentado sobre la ajetreada agenda de trabajo para los tres días venideros, puesto que él regresaría a Londres, de inmediato, para iniciar el rodaje de una cinta sobre el tema de la guerra.

Los días continuaron, desafortunadamente Christopher y Thomas no pudieron pasar tanto tiempo juntos, lo cual agradecían, y al mismo tiempo maldecían. _LORD_ resultó un éxito de la taquilla, la película había sufrido muchos cambios en postproducción. El director no estaba del todo contento con ello, pues la trama final había suprimido bastantes elementos de la original, con el objetivo de hacerla más digerible para todas las audiencias. La popularidad del filme, acompañada de otras producciones anteriores, dio pie para que _Studios MALWER_ impulsara un proyecto ambicioso, la adaptación de otro de sus cómics, uno de los más importantes y famosos, _The Servants_.

La historia versaba sobre un grupo de almas heroicas que son invocadas por el Santo Grial cuando la destrucción amenaza. Así Lord Daniel junto con el príncipe Iro, Hur el sacerdote, el barón Amel, la duquesa Le Black y el cazador Eagle unirán sus fuerzas para luchar contra el mal.

Thomas estaba finalizando las grabaciones de _Sailor War 94'!_ cuando recibió la llamada de la compañía ofreciéndole de nueva cuenta el papel del conde Lucio. Asistió a otra entrevista en el _Tower McWayne_, esta vez le entregaron el libreto personalmente y le extendieron el contrato para un total de cinco películas. Sería la segunda aparición del conde en la pantalla grande y aún quedarían tres más. Lucio seguiría siendo el villano, está vez viajaría en el tiempo, a un futuro donde Lord Daniel es sólo un mito y usando los poderes destructivos del Angelus sometería a la humanidad entera. El fraile Nicholas La Fontaine profetizando la llegada del conde, rogará por la reunión de los guardianes, finalmente estos son traídos y congregados en el monasterio Écusson.

Las grabaciones comenzarían en agosto con locaciones en Cleveland y Nueva York. Christopher sospechaba del proyecto cuando le pidieron conservar el cabello largo, además de grabar algunas escenas extras en París, éstas no habían sido incluidas en el corte final de _LORD_. Sólo una, se trataba del conde Lucio sobre un rascacielos, con sonrisa malvada, observando el mundo moderno; la secuencia serviría de prólogo para _The Servants_. Thomas firmó con la misma exquisitez que la primera vez. Ahora una alegre y desbordante ansiedad lo embriagaba, volvería a trabajar con Christopher, además de compartir crédito con actores consagrados y a los cuales admiraba desde pequeño.

El día de la reunión del elenco y la producción fue el primero en llegar, no le gustaban los estereotipos, pero suponía su puntualidad a los genes ingleses que le transitaban por las venas. El famoso director Joe Write le dio la bienvenida, intercambiaron un saludo cuando entró Selena Johann, una versátil actriz y cantante que poseía tablas de teatro como él, hermosa de pies a cabeza, parecía la viva descripción de una princesa de cuento, quizás la Cenicienta. Su melena rubia le hizo recordar el atuendo de Christopher. Minutos más tarde, cruzaron la puerta Matt Ruffus y Gerry Lenner. Dos grandes actores, iniciados en el teatro, ¿quién no lo era en esa sala?, con más de una veintena de películas, Ruffus multifacético y camaleónico, mientras que Lenner se había ganado la fama del soldado anti-galán debido a la mayoría de sus interpretaciones bélicas e insanas; le recordaba al Heathcliff de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Aquello le resultaba un parque de diversiones. Thomas los observó anonadado, estrechó la mano de los tres; no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con ellos, compartiendo el momento.

Gerry y Selena eran amigos, eso parecía, se saludaron con mucho afecto. – Seguramente se conocieron en otra producción – pensaba Thomas. Empezaba a integrarse gracias a las preguntas de estos dos, cuando escuchó al director pronunciar un saludo dedicado a un Chris. El corazón le latió acelerado, rio al olvidar por completo la respuesta que estaba por dar, volteó y observó a un joven caminar hacia donde estaban él y los otros, ¿el mismo de la _Tower McWyane_?

No, se trataba de Christian Eveld, otro talentoso y galante actor, con una vasta filmografía para sus treinta años, sus ojos eran azules como los de Christopher. El cuerpo atlético y con esa natural fuerza de atracción. Si Thomas hubiera imaginado la molestia de Christopher al compararle con él, jamás se lo hubiera confesado. Christian saludó a Selena con la misma familiaridad que Gerry, gentilmente se presentó con Thomas y Matt.

– Jamás he hecho de superhéroe – declaró Matt –. Estoy indefenso contra ustedes.

– ¿Sientes desventaja? – Cuestionó Selena –, no deberías, te confesaré un secreto, estoy un poco aburrida de la duquesa Black. Llevo tres películas y no sé cuantas más me faltan.

– ¡Vamos! No es tan malo – dijo Christian –, si intercalas los personajes puedes enriquecerlos.

– Tú opinión no es válida Chris, sólo has hecho al barón Amel una vez, es lógico que estés emocionado. Gracias al cielo, no aparecí en tu película. Que siendo de la misma realeza, no sé por qué no estuve, es raro si lo piensas.

– Ninguno de nosotros apareció en _LORD_ – completó Christian sonriéndole a Thomas.

– Cierto, _LORD_ es la sensación del momento – enfatizó Selena –. En esa sí debí aparecer, pero según tengo entendido, el director es un tanto complicado…

Gerry defendió a éste. – Pero es un excelente director, ya he trabajado con él y es fantástico.

Matt confirmó las palabras de Gerry y Selena continuó. – Debe serlo, tiene cantidad de talento, al menos mezclar la historieta con su experiencia shakesperiana, es de alabarse.

– Fue agradable, aprendí mucho trabajando con él. Desde el teatro – expresó Thomas.

– ¿Hiciste teatro con él? – Cuestionó Matt.

– Hace unos años.

Thomas recordaba la experiencia como si fuera ayer. Tenía sólo dieciséis cuando protagonizó un musical bajo su mando. Entonces una voz cálida y gutural le saludó con una caricia al hombro. Las memorias fueron interrumpidas. Era él, sin duda, Christopher. Giró el cuerpo completamente para confirmar la suposición, y no dudo en abrazarle para corroborarla. Se saludaron con la misma familiaridad de siempre, aunque Christopher después del matrimonio, se haya vuelto un poco más reservado en las demostraciones de afecto públicas.

Fue introducido por Thomas como un excelente compañero y gran amigo, intentaba enseñarle a éste como hacer una presentación adecuada. Aún le dolía la poca estima con la cual lo había presentado ante Elkie. Selena, quien era una observadora excelente, les analizó, y cuando todos estuvieron distraídos, le susurró a Thomas. – Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto? Se nota, él debe tenerte el mismo aprecio, no lo dudes. Puedo sentirlo, es un extraño don, pocas veces me equivoco, pero supongo que es cosa del destino.

– Ehehehehe.

– Te dije que era extraño.

No sonaba del todo raro, tenía razón, leía con claridad los sentimientos de Thomas. Esto era posible debido a que cada vez se refinaban más, el disfraz de lo fraternal se perdía conforme la emoción maduraba. Ya se hablaba de una querencia, eso implicaba mayor sensibilidad. Entró en pánico absoluto, si ella lo había notado a minutos de conocerlo, Christopher se daría cuenta de inmediato. Necesitaba una solución y pronto. Sin más, ésta entró por la puerta, se trataba de Bob Dowsly II.

Gracias a su inadvertida personalidad, hizo una espectacular llegada, repartiendo saludos y besos a todos. Intercambió algunas palabras con el director antes de integrarse con sus compañeros. Thomas lo miraba con mayor interés debido a la importante trayectoria que éste poseía. Músico, cantante, actor y hasta productor; aparte de hombre atractivo, culto, carisma único, sonrisa pícara y mirada de pillo. – ¡Hola a todo mundo! Que tenemos aquí, pero si es la mismísima Selena Johann, un placer hermosa – y tomó la mano de ésta para darle un beso sobre la palma –. Tú eres Matt Ruffus, gran trabajo el de _Stay Alone_.

– Gracias.

– ¡Hey, Gerry Leener! Mi soldado favorito, _Lonely Distance_ maravillosa – Gerry correspondió imitando el saludo de los militares –. Y tenemos a dos Chris, talentosos por igual, debemos solucionar lo del nombre, para evitar confusiones futuras; no usaremos nada de Chris número uno o Chris número dos, seamos originales por favor. Y tú debes ser Tom, ¿Willdeston?, ¿si no me equivoco?

Thomas asombrado por las palabras de Bob, rio nervioso, reafirmó el cuestionamiento y le devolvió el saludo.

– Calma muchacho, no te voy a devorar, al menos no todavía. Me enteré de tu trabajo con Shakespeare en Londres, dicen que es bueno.

– ¡Oh! Gracias, me esfuerzo. Adoro a Shakespeare, sobre todo la…

– Yo no, no es mi estilo, espero que no te importe – dijo Bob.

– ¡No! Para na…

– Es una lástima – interrumpió Christopher –, la poesía es bastante buena.

– Un momento Chris número dos – esbozó Bob –. ¿Quién te nombró defensor de Tom?

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido Christopher.

– No te hagas, escuchaste bien, ¿eres su abogado, representante legal o algo por el estilo?

– No.

– Ok, entonces déjalo hablar, ¿entendido?

– Mira nada más quién lo dice – irrumpió Selena con relajada burla.

Bob la observó de arriba abajo. – Aparte de estar así – e hizo un gesto con las manos para describirle la silueta curvilínea –, como estás, tan… Bonita. Tienes comicidad, me gusta. Podemos ir a cenar o bailar, ¿qué dices?

– ¿Crees que esa actitud te llevará a alguna parte? – Le cuestionó Christian con los brazos cruzados.

– Esperaba que a tu corazón, bomboncito.

– ¡Haha, qué gracioso!

La tensión en el ambiente se concentraba más, sólo a Thomas le causaban gracia los sarcasmos y ocurrencias de Bob. Matt permanecía imparcial, Gerry otro tanto, Selena indiferente, pero los dos Chris estaban ciertamente molestos, sobre todo Christian, quien le respondía sin miedo al contraataque. Christopher trataba de mantenerse paciente, pero honestamente, la actitud de éste con Thomas no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Conforme avanzaba el rodaje de la película, notaba más confianza entre los dos. Lo toleraba, lo que no podía dejar pasar era el acaparamiento sobre Thomas, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban juntos. De no ser por este motivo, él hubiera aguantado las habladurías de Bob hasta el final. Pero, la noche del club había sido terrible, y había terminado con toda su resistencia, esa velada no soportó la emoción que únicamente debía sentir con su esposa, los celos.

En uno de los pesados días de filmación, la espera entre las distintas escenas llegaba a ser tediosa, por tal, Thomas sugirió traer una mesa de ping pong, el deporte más parecido al tenis, su favorito. Al principio sólo Christopher jugaba con él, pero después todos acabaron por unirse al pequeño torneo. Empero, Bob, mal perdedor y con el complejo de macho alfa, no podía permitir la victoria invicta de Thomas, lo que le llevó a apoderarse del juego y del contrincante. Los demás terminaron por aburrirse, sólo en ocasiones, Matt pedía la oportunidad para desafiar a Thomas, sin embargo, pocas veces se le concedía.

El tiempo libre de Christopher solía ser tortuoso sin la compañía de Thomas. Las grabaciones donde convivían, eran el único consuelo. Esos largos días de trabajo los aprovechaba al máximo. Esta situación le llevó a entablar una camaradería con Christian, los dos compartían el desagrado por Bob, aunque a éste último, en el fondo, no le resultara del todo repulsivo. Así en uno de los tantos retos del ping pong, Bob le comentó a Thomas.

– ¿Qué dices Tom? Sacudamos el esqueleto un poco.

– Me agrada el plan.

– Pero, deberás usar el atuendo indicado, uno que yo mismo te daré.

– Ehehehehe. ¿No sé qué esperar?

– Tú confía en mí – Añadió Bob.

Selena junto con Christian fingían tener una conversación aislada aguardando el llamado para su siguiente escena, pero en realidad, estaban atentos a los movimientos de ambos. Bob regresó diez minutos después con dos trajes de cuero brillante, uno azul y otro rojo. Le entregó el segundo a Thomas.

– Tú el rojo, te combina mejor con el cabello, le dará un poco de color a tu piel alvina.

– Ehehehe, no olvides que traigo maquillaje, no soy tan blanco.

– No importa, te verás bien. Yo llevaré el azul, combina con mis ojos.

Christian sin poder evitarlo expresó – ¡qué tontería! – Con ligero fastidio al final.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres uno igual?

– No gracias.

– Vamos, tengo uno de cuero negro que hará juego con tu sonrisa – arremetió Bob –. Aunque no creo que puedas usarlo en el club, pero si en la habitación…

Thomas miraba el traje una y otra vez, puesto que jamás había usado algo como eso, gustaba de llevar esmoquin, pero ese en particular, era demasiado brillante y entallado. Al final aceptó por considerarlo un reto, el cual no podía declinar –. Muy bien, ¿cuándo será y dónde?

– Esta noche.

– ¡Ay por favor! Quiero mantenerme al margen, pero no puedo – confesó Selena –. No puedo creer que vayas a prestarte a esto Tom, no sigas su juego.

– ¿Estás celosa? – Dijo Bob.

– ¿Qué?

– Estás celosa porque no te invité primero.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Mujeres, todas son iguales.

– Eres un maldito ególatra.

– Vamos Selena, te divertirás.

– ¡Yo voy! – Exclamó Matt desde la silla donde le retocaban el maquillaje verdoso –, pero no usaré ropa de cuero.

– ¡Bien Matt! ¿Alguien más? – Cuestionó Bob.

Gerry, quien terminaba su baguete y no había tomado lugar en la conversación sólo se limitó a preguntar lo siguiente – ¿habrá margaritas?

– Desde luego.

– Cuenten conmigo – declaró.

Christian, al ver la unión de sus compañeros, no quiso verse osco y preguntó sobre el lugar. – Iremos al _Nana Pancha_, un club latino, sobre la setecientos diecisiete y la ocho – contestó Bob.

– ¿Es un lugar donde bailas _La Macarena_? – Siguió Christian.

– Gracias. No – dijo Selena.

– Esperen, la música latina no se reduce a _La Macarena_, además esa es de España – expresó Bob. – ¡Oh, vamos Selena!, ¡anímate!, somos demasiados hombres, necesitamos una mujer para no vernos tan gays.

– Créeme, vaya o no, con esos atuendos se verán poco masculinos.

– Las mujeres son perversamente envidiosas. No te preocupes tenemos algo lindo para ti.

– Ni loca usaría algo bajo tu recomendación.

– Eso fue poco cortés.

Después de largo poder de convencimiento, Selena aceptó acompañarlos. Christopher se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos y nadie le informó detalladamente. Fue Matt, quien antes de marcharse le avisó de la salida. Tuvo tiempo sólo para quitarse la armadura y regresar a su ropa de diario. – No alcanzaré a ducharme, ni siquiera a cambiarme la camiseta. ¡Maldición!

Selena llegó acompañada de Gerry y de Christian, quien a último momento se había animado a asistir. Christopher bajó del taxi apresurado, sintió gran alivio al percatarse de la informalidad de los otros. – ¡Gracias al cielo! No es formal.

– ¡Chris! ¡Viniste! Grandioso – declaró Matt mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

– No podía faltar, todos están aquí.

– Eso espero, sí, mira, allá están, ven, vamos con ellos.

Saludaron a los otros. Christopher intentaba averiguar el paradero de Thomas, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. – Sólo esperamos a Tom y Bob – afirmó Selena. Estaban ansiosos por corroborar si llevarían esos trajes ridículos. No tardaron en averiguarlo. Una suntuosa camioneta Hummer color negro se detuvo frente al club, uno de los vidrios bajó hasta revelar la silueta de Bob, abrió la puerta y al descender, efectivamente, portaba el ostentoso traje azul. – Ya estamos aquí señores.

Thomas estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de Bob, lo portaba con exquisita elegancia. Christopher, más que ningún otro, quedó petrificado. Camisa y zapatos de charol negros, pantalón cuero rojo, saco del mismo color y material, corbata también roja. Era una cuestión de herencia, alguna vez Thomas le había hablado de su linaje real, ello podría explicar el porte innato. La altura, la longitud de sus piernas, la postura, la altivez connatural de su mirada. El rostro obtenía mayor énfasis debido a la combinación carmesí.

Selena revelaría esto. – Salimos de fiesta una vez, convencidos por Bob, y recuerdo que a Tom le intentaron tocar y pellizcar el trasero tantas veces, y debería hacerme sentir mal esto que digo, porque esa noche nadie se propasó conmigo, pero Tom lucía un traje rojo de manera espectacular, él se veía realmente bien. Entiendo por qué deseaban hacerle tal cosa – más adelante, en una entrevista.

Asimilada la impresión por ambos, todos entraron al lugar. Fueron recibidos por un estrepitoso manjar musical; un toque ligero de cuerdas de guitarra, acompañado por una base de percusiones y el jugo melódico del piano les sirvió de aperitivo para aceptar el sonido de las estridentes trompetas.

– Vamo nigro pala conga que quiero arrolla… – Balbuceó Bob. – ¿Sientes eso Tom?

– Sí.

– Te reto.

– Prepárate, porque si de algo estoy muy seguro, ¡es de mis pies!

Bob sacudió los hombros haciéndole la invitación para invadir la pista de baile. Thomas se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y sobándose las manos sobre los muslos, de arriba abajo, le siguió sacudiendo los pies levemente.

_Vamo negro que esto arrolla, mira que estoy embullao, pues mirando este farol con sus luces colorá cada vez me embullo má, rumba pasa, rumba pasa, cuatro pasos y echo a andaaar … _

Christopher los observaba ansioso. Ni el baile, ni los ritmos latinos eran su fuerte.

– Esto, lo llamo "el mono en celo" – comentó Bob alzando y bajando los brazos cual primate.

Thomas levantaba los pies con agilidad, sus brazos ondeándose alrededor de su eje, acentuaban los movimientos acelerados de la cadera.

– Ahora, "el leopardo sin manchas" – Bob cerraba las manos contra el cuerpo y lanzaba las pecas imaginarias. Thomas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sin embargo, él quería desconcentrarle. Era inútil, la música le había empapado hasta los huesos. No quería detenerse, su cuerpo respondía a ésta, no a los chistes de Bob o a sus propias órdenes. Tal era su entusiasmo, que no tardó en llamar la atención. Las personas, e inclusive el cantante mismo le exaltaban a continuar. – Ese chico del traje rojo, ¡oye!, el del traje rojo, sí tú, ¡que levante la mano! ¡Eaaaaa! Vean como está ¡arrollando!

– ¿Qué dice? – Cuestionó Thomas.

– Que me estás ganando.

– ¡Ese hombre es candela! – Gritó el cantante.

Matt incitó a los demás para acudir a la pista, Christopher se ofreció ir por las bebidas junto con Christian. Y después comenzó todo. Thomas había ganado el título de "rey del baile", la gente y sus compañeros estaban bailando a su alrededor. Pero Bob, mejor observador que Selena, decidió organizar los tiempos del rey.

_¡Ay vida mía!_

– ¡Vamos Selena! Baila con Tom – sugirió. Selena hizo lo propio y se puso frente a Thomas. Éste tenía la capacidad de irradiar energía, con la cual contagió a Selena y la hizo soltarse un poco más.

– No hagas esas caras Gerry, serás el siguiente – y empujado por Bob, desplazó a la otra.

– ¿De qué va todo esto? – Preguntó Thomas sonriendo.

– Has ganado el título del rey del baile, y tienes la obligación de bailar con todos tus súbditos – rebatió Bob –. Ahora, ven acá Matt baila con su alteza. Eres el próximo Chris, no te emociones Christopher, el otro Chris.

_Porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros, alumbraron el camino de otro amor…_

– Yo conozco esa canción – dijo Thomas –. Es _La Foule_. Claro, esta versión es en español y no entiendo mucho, pero es la misma canción.

Christopher le escuchaba atento, ni siquiera se percató del pisotón que le había dado a Selena. Bob atento de sus movimientos se ofreció a traducirle la letra a Thomas. – No te preocupes, yo si la entiendo, permíteme, dice algo como "love of my loves, you've stopped loving me, no care, that people will not know. What do I win to say that a great love change my luck? They will laugh of me, nobody knows my suffering..."

Bob no dejó de ver a Christopher mientras declamaba cada palabra. Lo sabía, iban dedicadas para él, hablaban de una pérdida, de un amor que se terminaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, volvió a pisar a Selena. – ¡Chris! Ten más cuidado ¿quieres?

No se detuvo. Él siguió traduciendo y sin soltar a Thomas. Recordó cuando él había hecho lo mismo en París; entonces concluyó que Bob conocía su afición por Thomas, se aprovechaba del sello sobre sus labios provocado por el miedo, lo peor es que estaba dispuesto a quitárselo. Ni siquiera le había permitido bailar con él, a Thomas parecía no importarle ese detalle, pero a él sí. Era una descortesía, una falta de respeto para la amistad. Le olvidó en un instante, y todo por ese tipo con impresionante fama. – Es un interesado, después de todo – murmuró Christopher –. Tengo que hacer algo, no voy a quedarme así.

_No te metas con mi cucú, no te metas con mi cucú…_

Sin más, pidió a Bob le permitiera bailar con Thomas, pero éste le respondió – He knows you have a wife, so you do not touch your peekaboo…

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó Christopher.

– La canción, eso dice – respondió con todo sarcasmo. Christian notó esa rara aspereza entre los dos y decidió sacar a Bob del medio.

– Tú, baila conmigo y limemos asperezas.

Thomas quedó libre, le sonrió a Christopher, pero él estaba demasiado molesto para corresponderle. – No lo puedo creer – repetía con tono seco.

– ¿Qué sucede Chris?

– Nada.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– No.

Un trompetazo sirvió para darle final a la canción.

– Se acabó, pero podemos bailar la siguiente – sugirió Thomas. Christopher no contestó –. ¿Escuchaste eso? _Hips don't lie_, ven bailemos, movamos las caderas.

_Amores como el nuestro quedan ya muy pocos…_

Christopher lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, encontrar esa sonrisa que tanto le placía lo desarmó. ¿Qué podía reclamar? ¿Cuál era su exigencia? ¿El motivo, el derecho, la propiedad? Sin la capacidad para darse respuesta, bajo la mirada al suelo, dio la media vuelta y le dejó.

– Es una salsa – comentó Gerry tomando la mano de Selena –. Ven bailemos.

– ¿Tú sabes bailar esto? – Cuestionó Selena.

– Un poco, una amiga me enseñó algunos pasos, te mostraré.

Pasaron a un lado de Thomas, pero éste ni siquiera los notó, observaba la figura de Christopher desvanecerse entre la multitud. – Like Romeo and Juliet, our love is something eternal…

Thomas viró la cabeza y se encontró con Bob. – Deberías parar con eso – le dijo a éste con seriedad.

– ¿Parar con qué? – Rebatió burlonamente.

– Deja de inventar traducciones.

– No he inventado nada. Eso dice la canción.

Thomas era una persona paciente, en verdad, pero Bob había agotado hasta sus reservas. Sabía el antídoto para todo el sarcasmo e ironía. Sólo tenía que responder. Lo hubiera pensado antes de exponerlo, y la decisión de permanecer en silencio seguiría impuesta, pero no soportó más. Era momento de hablar. – ¿Quieres una respuesta no es así? – Alzó la voz Thomas –. ¡Bien! Sí, ¡la respuesta es sí!

_Un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás… _

Bob sonrío maliciosamente. Estaba satisfecho, no le importó que Thomas lo abandonara. – ¡Bailemos lambada! – Dijo y al deslizarse entre los bailarines, recordó cuando, a unos cuantos días de haberlos conocido, él había notado la particular relación de estos dos. Aguardó y con el tiempo, le habló a Thomas sobre este hecho.

– Tu amigo y tú son muy unidos.

– Sí, nos queremos bastante.

– Lo puedo ver. ¿Te gusta?

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Te gusta?

– Claro que me gusta.

– Te gusta como pareja, ¿no?

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo hombre?

– También – Thomas se dio cuenta de la doble intención de las preguntas y decidido a finalizar la plática, la próxima respuesta sería terminante.

– Pero, él te gusta ¿no? – Interrogó Bob.

– Sólo es mi amigo.

– No te pregunté si era tu amigo. Selena es mi amiga y me provoca ciertos… Sentimientos.

– ¡Eh!

Thomas alzó ligeramente la cabeza y observó a Christopher mientras plasmaba su firma en una tarjeta con la imagen de Lord Daniel. Volvió la cara hacia Bob, quien no le perdía detalle. Sus ojos buscaban la respuesta, y ésta no pudo ser contenida; escudriñando la mirada de Thomas, pudo ayudarle a escapar de los labios de éste.

– Ehehehehe…

– Tomaré eso como un sí…

– Yo no dije eso.

– Tampoco dijiste no.

– Ehehehe. Está bien.

– Alegan que muchas palabras verdaderas se dicen en broma. Hagamos esto, le aplicaré una dosis delicada de humor a Chris número dos. Eso sí, nada de intervenir, debes hacerte el indiferente. Son evidentes tus sentimientos, y los de él.

– ¿Qué?

– Pero, por algún motivo desconocido, no se percatan o se hacen los idiotas. Antes de terminar la película, ambos sabrán si son correspondidos o sólo son conjeturas raras entre ustedes. Las negativas no serán aceptadas, ya que no tienes nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar.

– ¿Estás consciente que hablamos sobre un hombre comprometido?

– Sí.

– ¿Entonces?

– Existe el divorcio Tom. Lo sé bien, no es cosa de otro mundo, llevó algunos. Lo que me vuelve un experto.

Y así Thomas se vio envuelto en un maquiavélico plan. No coincidía en todos los aspectos, sin embargo, quería saber la verdad. Por ello había mantenido cierta distancia y frialdad con Christopher. Cuando éste le ofreció compartir la casa en Nueva York, Thomas se negó; él se excusó en nombre de la privacidad de su amigo, si es que la esposa le llegaba a visitar.

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el club, no encontró novedades de Christopher. Al parecer se había marchado. Regresó a la mesa y bebió la copa tibia que contenía la preparación llamada margarita. No sabía si el alcohol o el inmenso calor le provocaban ideas absurdas. Venían a su cabeza las palabras de Bob. ¿Christopher celoso? ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba molesto, cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera por dicho sentimiento. ¿Y si en realidad si era debido a tal afecto? Tal vez esa noche era la indicada para romper el silencio, ya lo había hecho con Bob. Sorbió de nuevo la copa. Salió del lugar, subió al primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a la casa de Christopher. Convulsionado de pensamientos románticos ideó una fervorosa declaración, dulce y afable, muy shakesperiana, o tal vez debiera usar las palabras del señor Darcy. – Le recitaré los versos de _Venus y Adonis_ – comentó para sí mismo. A una calle, del edificio donde rentaba el departamento Christopher, le vio caminar sosegado, con la vista sobre los pies. Estaba por pagarle al chofer, y en ese preciso momento, al buscar la cartera, observó a una mujer en la entrada del edificio. Ella lo llamó con melosa voz, él sonrió y corrió a abrazarle. Se trataba de Elkie. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, las caricias y arrumacos mucho menos. Unas demostraciones más y cruzaron la puerta.

Arrepentido y con gran culpa, pidió al conductor le sacara del lugar. – ¡Maldición! Soy un imbécil, un gran idiota. ¡Oh Elinor! Cuánta razón tienes al decir que somos los más grandes tontos cuando rebozamos de afecto. ¿Por qué habría de quererme? ¿Por qué habría de tener interés en mí fuera del terreno de la fraternidad? No hemos consentido el mismo juego, ¿cuál era éste? ¿Jugábamos al amor? No ¿al tenis? De cualquier forma, claro está, que no pude hacerlo, acabé por suponer. Un tonto por creer. Error fatal. Ahora, con engaño producto de mis propias ensoñaciones absurdas, he venido hasta aquí con una estúpida idea romántica. ¿Acaso olvidé el precio que pagó la dama Bovary por vivir ilusionada, o el daño mental de Quijano el bueno? Quisiera entender qué busco aquí, ¿qué? En este momento comprendo la salida intempestiva del club. Venía a reunirse con su esposa. ¡Maldición! Yo, no sé, qué carajos, ¡mierda! Este día no he meditado las cosas, desde este ridículo atuendo hasta mis ineptas confesiones. ¿Qué te sucede Tom? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el juicio? ¿Has olvidado tu lugar? Porque, de ser así, conozco uno perfecto, te sentirás cómodo, bastante a gusto. ¡El manicomio! Vas ir ahí, si no te pones límites.

El monólogo interno de Thomas duró todo el resto de la noche, no supo cuando los ojos se rindieron al sueño, pero cuando despertó, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla y dicha noción le daba ligero alivio. Tardó contemplándose al espejo, intentaba restringir las emociones, sin embargo, con sólo recordar el nombre de Christopher, y éstas emergían desbordadas a través de los ojos como coléricas cataratas, salvajes y llenas de vigor. Si tuviera las agallas de Edipo, o su misma desesperación, le hubiera imitado arrancándoselos. Por suerte, el reloj le impidió concluir semejantes pensamientos, tenía un llamado a las ocho de la mañana. Los dioses debían reírse otra vez de su desgracia. El remate, ese día su labor sería compartida con Christopher.

Para su fortuna, nadie comentaba la noche anterior. Llegó a caracterización, en menos de dos horas estaba transformado en el conde Lucio. No quiso tomar alimento alguno, estaba resignado a las carnes blancas y vegetales, la dieta por la cual padecía Christopher le había alcanzado a él también. Inclusive el atuendo del conde era más pesado que el anterior. Asuntos de la producción. Recibía órdenes específicas del director cuando Christopher entró al set, ataviado como Lord Daniel. Le sonrió débilmente y con la mano un tanto levantada completó el saludo.

– Muy bien – dijo el director –. Daniel y Lucio se vuelven a encontrar después de los sucesos de _LORD_. No olvides Chris, tú lo creías muerto y tienes una mezcla de emociones hacia él. Tom, estás lleno de rabia contra Daniel, te das cuenta que sigue siendo el mismo tipo y ello te molesta. ¿De acuerdo? Ya lo saben, sigan sus diálogos y den lo mejor de ustedes. ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Listos! ¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!

Lord Daniel ha atravesado el espacio y tiempo para detener al conde Lucio. Sin poder convertirse en el Soldado de Dios, su espada Amadís le brinda algunas habilidades para la defensa. Lucio viaja en un sofisticado avión, después de ser apresado por el barón Amel y el príncipe Iro. La imprevista llegada de Lord les cae por sorpresa, éste considerándolos bandidos, toma a Lucio y huye con él. Arrojándose de la aeronave colapsan contra el pico de una enorme montaña.

– ¡Hola…! ¡Daniel! – Dijo el conde Lucio tirado sobre el suelo rocoso.

– El grial, ¿dónde está? – Cuestionó Daniel con la voz trémula.

– ¿No vas a interrogar por mi salud?

– Dejad los juegos, no estoy para ellos. Decidme donde escondéis el grial.

– ¿El grial, eh? No lo tengo.

Daniel, guarda la Amadís y se acerca a Lucio, quien frente al precipicio contempla el vacío. Le agarra por los hombros y obliga verle a los ojos. Le acaricia el rostro, puesto que lo creía muerto y le expresa palabras de regocijo.

– ¿Padeciste? – Pregunta el conde con extraña incertidumbre.

– ¿Lo dudas? Un terrible sufrimiento sacudió mi corazón, todos padecimos, el tío Olson en especial.

– ¡Oh! Dirás tu tío. Creyéndome muerto te habrá contado mi verdadero origen.

– Eso no tiene importancia alguna, siempre serás mi hermano, mi amigo, mi…

– ¿Desde cuándo dices mentiras Daniel? Nunca fui tu igual, siempre estuve empañado por tu luz, viviendo a tu sombra, a las sobras de tus glorias. Condenado por mi cuna bárbara y salvaje, fui rechazado para ocupar la silla más importante de la nobleza. Hasta el miserable título que porto se puso en duda. Pero, lo he averiguado. Conozco mi origen. Yo era el hijo de un valiente guerrero de las tierras frías del norte, gobernante agreste de un pueblo indomable y sanguinario. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Mi naturaleza innata a la corona? Pero tu querido tío me negó el derecho, primero cuando me arrancó de mi gélida ralea, y después menospreciándome por tu culpa. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía la aristocracia sanguínea, un arma heredada, o la oportunidad de conocer a mi progenitor…

– Lucio, no debes martirizarte con tales razonamientos. Hermano, deja el pasado, vivamos el presente, todavía hay tiempo para enmendar las faltas y dar alivio al corazón doliente.

– No has reparado en ello, sigo tu consejo, vivo el presente, quien vive en el pasado eres tú Daniel, literal.

– No más juegos Lucio.

– Si la memoria mía no falla… ¡Me arrojaste a un abismo!

– Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo no quería dejarte caer…

– Pobre Daniel, pobre de mi hermano, pobre de él. No merecías ser el rey. ¡Yo sí!

– ¿Eso es la motivación de encomienda tan perversa? La corona.

– Tal vez en este lugar tenga mi momento, esa oportunidad, mi recompensa. Aquí, donde no estuvieras tú para arruinarlo, para robármelo. Un sitio donde sólo fueras un mito.

– ¿Un mito?

– ¡Sí, mito, como los dioses antiguos! Pero me equivoque, puesto que vos estás aquí, respirándome, volviendo para ahogarme con tu aroma, para desquiciarme con tu presencia. ¡Maldito seas Daniel!

– He venido para llevarte conmigo, a nuestro tiempo.

– ¿La Edad Media? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver? Estaba disfrutando mi nueva residencia, ¡hasta que apareciste!

– No puedes cambiar la historia Lucio, debes regresar conmigo.

– ¿Y volver a tu sombra? ¡Nunca!

– Los dos lo sabemos, vos no posees la mano para regir. Tendrás el derecho natural, pero no has aprendido a usarlo, a ser un verdadero rey – tal declaración molestó al conde, empujó a Daniel levemente para abrirse paso hacia el otro extremo –. Y por eso he venido, no puedo permitir que lastimes gente incauta, y te manches las manos con sangre inocente, no puedo dejarte hacer el mismo daño causa del tormento que hoy te aqueja.

– Siempre defendiendo al desvalido Daniel, como buen cristiano. He visto lugares que jamás has podido imaginar. En el exilio he aprendido lecciones, enseñanzas inusuales, no me subestimes, hasta un poco de magia, unos trucos que han mejorado con la fuerza del Angelus. Qué sucedería si te digo que puedo devolverte a tu querida Lady Janeth, presiento la desbordante tristeza de un lecho vacío…

– ¿Blasfemas? ¿Te comparas con el dador?

– ¡Bah! No metas a Dios en esto. Vives en el pasado, debí darme cuenta por cómo te expresas. No es magia, se llama reencarnación Daniel, ha vuelto a nacer en este tiempo. Y yo puedo decirte donde está. Le regresaré los recuerdos, su amor renacerá; regresarán al pasado, la desposas y le llenas de hijos, guías el reino a la prosperidad hasta el último día de tu vida. Te doy la oportunidad de un final feliz, como un bello cuento de hadas ¿estarías interesado?

– No, al menos no mientras estés tan envenenado de poder. Aunque si me das el grial, podría pensarlo.

– ¡Jamás! – Reta Lucio acercándose.

– ¡Dadme el grial! – Rebate Daniel haciéndole frente.

– Vienes con palabras dulces, después con agresiva actitud. ¿Qué persigues? ¿Intentas hacerme claudicar? Te diré la diferencia entre tú y yo. Eres débil Daniel, ¿me amas? ¿No es así?, y buscas mi absolución. Si renunciara a todo, me perdonarías, inclusive el asesinato de tu amada, porque tu afecto por mí es mayor. Ese es tu error – y el conde Lucio abrazó a Lord Daniel.

– Soy correspondido.

– Por supuesto. Mi querido y dulce hermanito. Te amo Daniel, pero de igual manera te odio. Y así como el amor puede hacerte grande, también puede destruirte, porque yo no dejo que los sentimientos me dominen como a ti. Le entregaste el grial a Lord Frey sin duda alguna. ¡Y mira! Aquí estamos. El tener corazón te hace vulnerable. Renuncié al mío desde hace tiempo, porque el amor no es para hombres como yo, el amor es debilidad Daniel – y sin advertir la daga en las manos de Lucio, Lord Daniel es mortalmente herido, aferrándose a su primo resbala hasta dar al suelo.

– Lu… Lucio… ¿Por qué?

– Ya te lo dije, aprendí nuevas lecciones. Y deberías grabarte ésta: El amor es debilidad. Ahora puedo controlar el poder del Angelus, en cambio tú, no has podido transformarte en Soldado Divino de nueva cuenta. ¡Qué mal! Ahora podrás reclamarle al Señor por tal cuestión. Le verás muy pronto. ¡Ehehehehe! Sólo jugaba. No te pongas nervioso, aún no le rendirás cuentas, repararé mi falta en nombre del amor – entonces Lucio se inclinó sobre el moribundo Daniel, posando la mano fría y alargada sobre el abdomen herido, una ventisca congela la fuga de sangre, sanándole.

– ¡Señor, alabado seas! ¡Qué macabro don! ¡Un milagro! Pero… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido Lucio? ¿Acaso es el grial mismo manifestándose a través de ti? – Pregunta Lord Daniel con genuino asombro.

– Los actos de amor no tienen explicación. Recuerda esto como otra lección, no habrá segundas oportunidades. Busca a Lady Janeth y regresa a tu tiempo, aquí no eres más que un mito. Olvídame, para nosotros ya es demasiado tarde. Vete Daniel, porque la próxima vez ni el amor del Padre te salvará de morir en mis manos. Que el Señor esté contigo y con tu espíritu.

Lanzándose al abismo, el conde desaparece. La exclamación entusiasta del director da por concluida la toma. Christian y Bob la habían presenciado desde el principio, estaban impresionados, como la mayoría de los asistentes. Thomas respiraba profundo y largo, era el método para reprimir al conde y así liberarse él. Christopher cerraba los ojos hasta apretarlos y estiraba los brazos para diluir la agitación generada.

Christian removía el azúcar en el fondo del vaso con café para disolverla. Bob degustaba un sándwich de jamón de pavo con lechuga y tomate, entre cada mordida miraba a Christian, quien sin más resistencia le preguntó la causa del asombro. Bob contestó. – ¡Whao! ¡Estoy en shock! Jamás he tenido una relación de compenetración tan a fondo con nadie.

– Déjame adivinar el porqué – respondió Christian con leve sarcasmo.

– Oye, hablo en serio, ¿no viste eso? Los diálogos retumban en mis oídos. Lucio es un gran hijo de perra, lo amo en definitivo, y Lord es demasiado, como decirlo, mmm… Imbécil.

– Así que, ¿te gustan los hijos de perra? ¿Eh?

– No pienso acostarme contigo.

– ¿Qué?

– Me oíste, olvida tu anticuado matiz de seducción. No funcionara.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Christian intentaba procesar el enunciado –. ¿Por qué piensas que quiero dormir contigo?

– Lo he percibido.

– ¿Qué?

– La tensión entre los dos, probablemente sexual.

– ¿Tensión sexual? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Antes de poder finalizar la frase, Bob llevó a Christian detrás de una de las enormes pantallas color verde, lo tomó de las costuras superiores de su traje de barón. – Espero no arrepentirme de esto – y así, posó con fuerza los labios sobre los de Christian, éste dilató las pupilas producto de la desconcertada sensación.

– ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

– Creí que tendría un éxtasis como los místicos, por lo menos una erección, pero nada.

– ¡Jódete bastardo! ¡Payaso enfermo!

– Deberíamos intentarlo sin la lengua esta vez.

– Si vuelves a tocarme siquiera… ¡Te estrellaré este escudo en la cabeza!

– No amenaces con eso, plástico de utilería, dúctil y fácil de romper. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿No te gustó? Soy bueno besando, o ¿tengo mal aliento? Recuerda que acababa de comer, prometo cepillarme la próxima vez…

Thomas los miró salir, parecían conversar acaloradamente. Christian iba enrojecido del rostro, desconocía si debido a la vergüenza o la furia. Lo más probable era que, otra vez, haya perdido la paciencia con Bob. Giró la vista, buscaba a Christopher, y lo descubrió platicando con una chica de la producción. Desde días atrás, le había encontrado asiduo interés. La incómoda idea surgió en su cabeza. – Está teniendo una aventura, ¡qué gran…! ¿Y no piensa decírmelo? Sabe que discreparé, no voy a transigir en esto, ¿cómo puede hacerlo? Que pronto olvidó los votos matrimoniales, no le creí capaz de hacerle esto a su esposa.

– ¿A su esposa o a ti? – Declaró el conde Lucio dentro de su cabeza.

– ¿Disculpa? – Dijo Thomas con seriedad.

– ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó Selena –. ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Sí! Lo siento, practicaba algunos diálogos para el conde.

– Todo mundo comenta la escena de hoy, sólo hablan de ti y Chris – al mencionarle, Selena advirtió la presencia de éste –. Por cierto, ¿te ha hablado de esa chica?

– No.

– Entonces no es nada serio, será una aventura sin importancia.

– Está casado.

Selena contempla la seriedad de su compañero, y le sonríe. – Tom, disculpa si dentro de mi escepticismo sueno descarada, pero en este medio he encontrado toda clase de situaciones, y créeme, el matrimonio no es impedimento para realizar alguna de ellas. Chris no me ha dado esa impresión, no le conozco tan bien, no metería las manos al fuego por él como tú, que seguramente si lo harías.

– Ehehehehe, supongo; aunque ante tal hecho, lo dudaría.

– ¡Oh Tom! Los amigos son tapaderas de sus amigos, y viceversa. Tal vez, después sea Chris quien te guarde algún oscuro secreto – rio.

– Ehehehe, lo dudo. El engaño nunca es bueno.

– Ten presente "fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente". No hace daño lo que desconoces.

– Tal vez tengas razón.

– ¿Y por qué esa cara? Deja la preocupación, no eres la esposa. Un momento…

Thomas sintió como el corazón aceleraba su ritmo. La sangre se le heló del miedo. Selena lo examinaba atenta, sin quitarle esa reveladora mirada de encima. – ¿También eres amigo de la esposa? – Dijo ésta sonriendo perversa, y con la pregunta Thomas recuperó el calor de las venas.

– No, es sólo que…

Una llamada al móvil de éste le hizo frenar su respuesta. Se disculpó con Selena y atendió, en tanto Christopher se despedía de la joven aquella, saludó a Selena e intentó sutilmente inquirir el tema de la conversación. Sin éxito, decidió esperar el regreso de Thomas y probar de nuevo. Sin embargo, su acompañante le reveló cierta inquietud.

– Amigos como él, son los que valen la pena. No lo olvides – ambos dirigieron los ojos a Thomas, quien reía mientras hablaba al teléfono.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Interrogó Christopher cruzando los brazos.

– Él se preocupa por ti más de lo que imaginas, no la cagues ¿entiendes? – Y dándole un débil golpe sobre el hombro, se alejó al recibir órdenes del director.

Christopher no entendía la base de la aseveración, buscaba el sentido de ésta, cuando se percató de la presencia de Bob. Era el momento justo para aclarar la situación. Se dirigió hasta él y le pidió con toda entereza charlar.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pronunció indiferente Bob.

– ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

– Por el principio tal vez, sería lo adecuado. ¿Has visto a Chris número uno?

– ¿Qué? No. Bueno, aquí voy. Desde hace tiempo vengo notando cierta…

– ¿Dónde estará Chris número uno? ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

– ¿Y tú podrías ponerme un poco de atención?

– ¡Oh! Desde luego, continúa.

– Te decía que hace tiempo vengo notando cierta actitud tuya hacia mí que…

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sí, lo creo.

– Ok, lo diré así. No estoy interesado, todo fue un juego, una apuesta entre Tom y yo, pero el muy cobarde se rindió, gané y conseguí mi propósito. Eso fue todo.

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

– Bien, lo diré así, fácil y sencillo, sin complicaciones. Después de haberlo aclarado, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar a Chris número uno? Bien. Verás, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Ah sí! Thomas está enamorado de ti, perdido, sin remedio, como la canción de Newton-John; lo debes intuir ¿no? Ok, tu cara me dice que no, en fin. Tú, ¿le correspondes?, sin duda alguna, lo puedo deducir por tu pertinente reclamo. ¿Quedaste en estado de shock?, ¿no puedes decir nada o no quieres decir nada? No importa, ahora que todo se aclaró, busca a Chris número uno, hazlo por gratitud, me lo debes.

Al no encontrar reacción por parte de Christopher. Bob exclamó. – ¡Olvídalo! Seguiré buscándolo yo mismo.

– ¿Enamorado? ¿Cómo es posible? – Decía para sí mismo. La venda sobre sus ojos resbalaba hasta desaparecer. Y pudo leer las miradas de Thomas, entenderlas, apreciarlas. El vertiginoso impulso lo sometía, como aquella vez en París, cuando estaba por invitarle a cenar –. Debo encontrarlo, esta vez, será diferente.

Apresurado desechó la imagen de Lord Daniel, sólo sería Christopher, el mismo del verano. Buscó el saco para darle el toque casual y formal a la mezclilla, revolvió la mochila intentando encontrar una fragante colonia que lo hiciera irresistible. Peinó su cabello en una delgada coleta y procedió la búsqueda. No tuvo mayor problema. Thomas estaba cerca de la sala de ensayos, un espacio dedicado a repasar y memorizar los diálogos, le vio contestando un mensaje de texto desde el celular. Los alargados dedos se estrellaban contra el teclado con total destreza. Lucía tan bien realizando esa simple actividad, que no le llamó de inmediato, quería analizarle detenidamente y saciarse de la imagen hasta quedar satisfecho; en su interior se suscitaba una revuelta de compulsiones violentas y agitadas, la cual podía deducirse gracias al furor cerúleo en sus ojos.

Thomas, por su parte, mantenía una conversación tan entretenida con el receptor móvil que no avistó la llegada de Christopher. Fue hasta que la nariz le advirtió; un aroma a bergamota con notas cítricas, el toque de violetas secas con trazos de vetiver y madera de cedro; el viento perfumado le susurró recreándole la imagen de una noche veraniega, de un joven apresurado intentando subir al elevador, un hercúleo muchacho estrechándole entre los brazos con genuina alegría en la entrada de un hotel, una caminata por los Campos Elíseos, descansos nocturnos entre la complicidad del lino y la luna; el paraíso convertido en un recuerdo olfativo. No supo el instante exacto en el cual cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar. En la ensoñación pudo escuchar una voz clara y profunda, pero a su vez dulce y armoniosa, con ese acento rústico que le fascinaba. – ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó la voz.

Él esbozó una plácida sonrisa producto del éxtasis efluvio. – Soñando…

– ¿Y qué sueñas? – Volvió a interrogar la voz onírica.

– Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, eres parte de esto – respondió Thomas embriagado completamente.

– ¿De verdad? – Le consultó conmovida.

– Fue tan increíblemente maravilloso y mágico que comenzaba a creerlo una fantasía…

– ¿Qué fue tan insólito que hoy lo recuerdas como fantasía?

– Viento tramposo – dijo Thomas sonriendo –. Intentas enredarme con tus indagaciones sin sentido, eres como aquel espíritu embustero de _La Tempestad_, pero no repetiré lo que ya sabes.

– ¿Ya lo sé? – Juguetona le expresó.

– Lo sabes, puesto que has tomado los acordes de su voz para causarme esta ambigua ventura.

– Mérito el de aquella persona con tal galardón que te provoca tan exquisito placer.

– Ehehehehe – rio Thomas rendido a la lujuria balsámica –. Bien, si te lo revelo, ¿me ayudarías a decírselo?

– Seguro, ¿quién es?

– Ehehehe, se llama… Ehehehe – echó a reír Thomas; entreabrió los ojos y contempló la faz sonriente de Christopher –. Eres bueno, no sólo has imitado la voz sino también su…

Thomas acabó por abrir los ojos, pasó el antebrazo por encima de ellos para borrar el espejismo, pero no se trataba de ilusión óptica alguna. En realidad, si era Christopher.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Alarmado espetó.

– No el suficiente para hacerte hablar – sonrió con picardía.

– ¡Lo siento! Mierda ¡Lo siento de nuevo! ¡Joder! Otra vez, lo siento – y entre cada disculpa reía como maniático. A Thomas, el celular le resbaló de las manos debido al nerviosismo. Christopher lo recogió y alcanzó a distinguir parte del nombre de con quien se comunicaba. "Be…"

– Tranquilo, cuéntame el chiste, así nos reímos juntos – dijo éste al devolverle el teléfono –, ¿Con quién platicabas? ¿Una de tus hermanas?

– Ehehehe… Mmm… sí.

– ¿Marianne o Elinor?

– ¿Eh? – Thomas vio el rostro de Christopher embargado por la risa –. ¡Me asustaste! Cabeza de calabaza, ya deja de reírte. Grosero.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

– Me voy ahora mismo.

Thomas caminó hacia la salida, estaban en el pasillo previo a la sala de ensayos. Christopher detuvo su risa e inmediatamente comenzó a llamarle mientras le perseguía. – Espera – dijo. El otro quedó estático, giró y posó de nuevo los ojos sobre Christopher.

Éste sacó del bolsillo del saco el teléfono celular, se hincó para colocarlo sobre el suelo alfombrado. Levantó una de las rodillas, la otra la dejó en el mismo lugar, luego le extendió la mano a Thomas con elegante cortesía.

– ¿Harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

– ¿Qué?

Estaba por rechazarle cuando la música empezó, un inicio de piano y un ritmo que respetaba los tres cuartos de un vals tradicional, conservaba el compás suave, sin embargo, contenía una velocidad incrementada. Reconoció de inmediato la irresistible voz doliente. La piel le reaccionó enseguida levantándole los vellos sobre el brazo. Aceptó la mano de Christopher e inició un balanceo ligero, delicado, dulce; que conforme la canción elevaba los tonos, lo hacía también el movimiento. Vinieron las vueltas, los repliegues corporales, las miradas llenas de complicidad, los roces con un toque sin pudor, estiramientos. La seducción entendida. Los pasos de Christopher conducían a los de Thomas, hasta convertirlos en cadenciosos y profanos.

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras..._

Abrazados, fundiendo los cuerpos como los metales al intenso calor del fuego, así ellos ante la efervescencia de la danza afectuosa. Unidos bajo el fragor sinfónico disfrutaban del vaivén. Ahora Thomas entendía la seducción que victimizo a la suicida de Tolstoi. No había resistencia ante el galanteo del baile, inevitable no entregarse. El cuerpo, los pies, la cintura, las piernas, las manos, los muslos, los brazos, el rostro; todos estaban siendo participes del amorío musical. Por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido, ambos podían leer esas miradas; resultaban tan evidentes y transparentes, límpidas y francas. – ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –. La pregunta de la noche. Thomas se acercó al oído de Christopher y le susurró.

– _La alegría se salpica de tu sonrisa_…

– ¿Qué es? ¿Otro poema?

– Es mi traducción personal. _Me atraviesa y salta en el alma_…

– ¿Eso dice en francés?

– Algo así. _Y de repente lanzó un grito en medio de las risas…_

– ¿Estás seguro?

– No. _Cuando viene la multitud y te arranca de mis brazos…_ Pero puedes creer que recito un poema, si te hace sentir mejor.

– Hahaha. No, de hecho me agrada más esta versión que la otra en español.

– A mí también… _Entraînée par la foule qui s'élance, et qui danse, une folle farandole, je suis emportée au loin…_

Christopher acercándose al oído le murmuró. – Me encanta cuando hablas en francés…

Thomas cantó más alto y Christopher rio ásperamente.

Un, dos, tres, un abrazo; un, dos, tres, un giro; un, dos, tres, un balanceo; un, dos, tres, otro giro; un, dos, tres, una vuelta; un, dos, tres, ¿quizá un beso?; un, dos, tres, un remate ideal.

– ¡Oh mi Dios! – Exclamó Gerry al encontrarlos abrazados, y casi labio a labio –. ¡Lo siento!

Los dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás, habían olvidado que estaban en el pasillo del estudio. Thomas rompió el silencio con la risa habitual causa de su nerviosismo. – ¿Por qué? Sólo practicábamos. Le enseñaba a Chris cómo bailar con su esposa.

– ¡Sí! Con mi… ¿Qué?

Gerry no pudo articular palabra.

– ¿Qué? – Repitió Thomas.

– ¿Cómo "qué"? – Refunfuñó Christopher.

– No tienen por qué darme explicaciones, yo sólo… Disculpen – y Gerry siguió hasta salir por una de las puertas del costado.

Uno al otro, permanecieron sin más diálogo que el entablado por las miradas. – Deberíamos ir a cenar, ¿qué dices Tom? – Preguntó Christopher mientras levantaba el teléfono del suelo, la sonrisa de Thomas fue interpretada como respuesta afirmativa –. ¿Comida francesa? Muero por uno de esos sándwiches con el huevo asado encima, ¿o tal vez un croissant?

– ¿Uno? – Dijo Thomas.

– Dos, o tres. Suena bien, ¿no?

– Eso creo, aunque tenía en mente una hamburguesa con queso.

– ¡Uhhh! ¡Me convenciste! ¿Podríamos agregarle un par de cervezas?

– Por supuesto.

Christopher le abrazó por los hombros y dejaron el lugar. En tanto, Gerry caminaba distraído por los pasillos; buscó a Selena, pero sin éxito. Sólo encontró a Bob, quien al sentirse ignorado le detuvo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó –. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

– ¿Has visto a Selena? Necesito… Desahogarme.

– ¡Pequeño diablillo! No, ¿cuál es el problema? Ok, pero antes dime, ¿has visto a Chris número uno?

– He visto a un Chris…

– ¿Chris número uno?

– No sé, ¿quién jodidos es Chris número uno?

– Christian.

– No, vi al otro.

– ¡Oh! ¿Al de Tom?

– ¡Sí! Espera un segundo, ¿Chris número uno? ¿El de Tom? ¿Qué le sucede al mundo hoy?

– Olvídalo hombre, fue una expresión y ¿luego?

– ¿Luego qué?

– ¿Qué pasó después?

Gerry guardó silencio un segundo y después con voz exaltada declaró. – ¡Se iban a besar!

– ¿Quiénes? ¿Chris número uno y Tom?

– ¡No! ¡Pedazo de…! ¡Christopher y Tom!

– ¡Ohhh! Entonces ¿no has visto a Chris número uno?

– ¿No te sorprende?

– De hecho… No. ¿Has visto o no, a Chris número uno?

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡No! ¡No lo he visto!

– ¡Oh vamos Gerry! Todo es un juego, no lo tomes tan apecho, deberías intentar relajarte más. El bromance es lo de hoy.

– ¿Bro…? ¿Qué?

– Bromance, romance entre amigos; con todos los beneficios de una relación seria, pero sin el sexo; triste, pero así es. ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidaba un detalle insignificante, sólo aplica entre los del mismo género. Me ofrecería para iniciar uno contigo, pero – levantó las cejas –, ya he iniciado uno con Chris número uno. Por cierto, ¿le has visto?

– ¿Qué? ¡No soy gay! ¡Jesús! Esto debe ser una maldita broma.

– Relájate, no te creí tan "odia-homos".

– ¡No odio a los homosexuales!

– Menos mal, eso es represivo y hasta progresivo, al final dicen que todos los "lleno de odio" acaban por ser el motivo de su disgusto. Cuidado – susurró al final.

– ¿Qué? No soy homofóbico, pero fue extraño e incómodo verlos así.

Matt salía de la sala de ensayos, con un cuadernillo en las manos. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

– Gerry quiere tener un bromance, ¡le urge! ¿Podrías ayudarle? – Expresó Bob con voz socarrona.

– Me encantaría, pero tengo cerca de tres y ya no puedo con todos; encima de eso, mi mujer y mis hijos, no me queda tiempo – reveló Matt.

– ¿Hablas en serio o se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme?

– ¡Oh, Gerry! ¡Por favor! No lo tomes tan apecho – argumentó Bob.

– Oye Matt, ¿has visto a Selena? – Interrogó Gerry.

– Estaba conmigo hace un momento.

– Voy a buscarla, disculpen.

Fue hasta la puerta por donde Matt había salido y detrás de ésta desapareció. Matt lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Bob, consecuencia de la reacción de Gerry. – No es nada – dijo Bob –. Sólo está celoso de la relación tan estrecha entre Chris número dos y Tom. Hablando de Chris, ¿has visto a Chris número uno?

– Lo vi en la sala de edición…

– ¿Hace cuánto? – Interrumpió Bob.

– Quince o veinte minutos – declaró mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

– Necesito encontrarlo, nos vemos.

A varias calles de ahí, sobre la ocho, en el número mil doscientos tres, Thomas y Christopher entraban a un lugar de nombre _Hey, Hey Helen_; según los residentes, servían unas de las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva York. Después de ordenar, buscaron una mesa en la terraza superior donde la tibia brisa marina les humedeció la ropa levemente. Christopher había pedido la orden completa, incluso los aros de cebolla; Thomas sólo la hamburguesa y una infusión de _masala chai_, esta recomendación inducida por el primero.

– Té negro, un toque de leche y aromatizado con especias… Delicioso – comentó Thomas al beber del vaso.

– Sabía que te gustaría – afirmaba Christopher mientras mordía la hamburguesa con carne doble a la parilla –. Hay islas alrededor de Australia que practican la religión musulmana, de ahí nos llega cierta influencia hindú. Esa bebida es la favorita de Harry, mi hermano.

– El famoso banquero. Cada día, mi curiosidad crece más, quisiera conocerlo.

– Tal vez organice algo para que lo hagas. Una comida en mi casa, podrías ir a Australia de nuevo – remató Christopher con auténtica emoción.

– ¡Wow! ¿Comer en Australia? Suena encantador, iré sólo si me prometes que también me llevarás al banco donde trabaja.

Christopher lanzó un gruñido que le hizo escupir una cantidad exigua de comida, ello ocasionado por la carcajada que tuvo a reprimir. – Lo siento – exponía risueño –. Pero es tu culpa, me hiciste reír mientras comía.

– Acepto mi error – confesó Thomas con la mejilla salpicada de hamburguesa masticada.

Christopher exclamó – ¡Te ensucie! Discúlpame, ¿no trajimos servilletas?

– No te preocupes, creo que las olvidamos. Podría aprovechar la ocasión para usar la mascarilla de hamburguesa, siempre he querido hacerlo y demostrar su eficacia; quizás actúe mejor que una de pepino, los efectos sobre la piel podrían ser fascinantes. Es el momento indicado para averiguarlo.

De nuevo, la risa hizo presa a Christopher. – ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Basta! Debes parar con tus ocurrencias o te juro que terminaré por sepultarte entre comida triturada.

– ¡Oh! Suena como a uno de los seiscientos placeres del marqués de Sade, la sucia y prosaica descripción de una de las ciento cincuenta pasiones simples – Thomas yergue la espalda, levanta la mano a la altura de los ojos simulando sostener un monóculo y con acento francés expresa –. "Agosto veintidós, número uno, libertino encuentra placer sepultando a un hombre en comida masticada lanzada desde su propia boca."

Christopher lleno de alborozo cuestiona – ¿De dónde has sacado tal?

– _Los ciento veinte días de Sodoma_.

– ¡Uhhh! ¿Sodoma? Muy bien, nosotros empezaremos otras. "Los ciento veinte días de Nueva York". "Agosto veintidós, número uno. Libertino encuentra placer limpiándole con los dedos la cara al hombre la comida que le escupió."

– Ehehehehe – Thomas rio al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Christopher.

– "Agosto veintidós, número dos. Libertino encuentra placer limpiándole, ahora con su propia lengua, la cara al hombre la comida que le escupió."

Christopher se levanta de la mesa, acerca su rostro al de Thomas. Éste, creyéndolo incapaz de cumplir la acción no pone resistencia. Sin embargo, aquél abre la boca y con la lengua estirada, le lame la mejilla de abajo hacia arriba. – Tienes buen sabor – dice Christopher al regresar a su asiento.

– De hamburguesa – ríe –. Hemos superado a Sade en cuestión de minutos.

– Somos un gran equipo, ¡choca esos cinco! Aunque estés un poco… Rasposo.

– ¡Qué fracaso! La mascarilla de hamburguesa no funcionó, pero al menos tengo buen sabor, ¿verdad?

– Eres delicioso, podría lamerte de nuevo.

– Ehehehehe.

– Sabes, ya extrañaba esto – confesó Christopher en un tono más serio –. Apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces desde que iniciamos las grabaciones, y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Me sentí reemplazado.

– ¿Por qué?

– No pongas esa cara, no finjas desconocer el motivo.

– ¿Bob?

– ¡Exacto!

– ¡Oh, Chris! – Thomas rio hasta taparse las mejillas con las manos.

– ¿Te ríes de mí? – Aludió Christopher –. No es tan divertido. A diferencia de ti, yo te extrañaba. Pensaba que igual tú, pero me equivoqué.

Thomas esbozó una delicada sonrisa resultado de la tierna exposición. – No, lo siento. También te he echado de menos, muchísimo. Respecto a Bob, no te mentiré; es tan irreverente, atrevido, temerario, astuto; un _Don Juan_. Quizá, eso me distrajo.

– Y yo tímido, como niño que sale a conocer el mundo. Reconozco que el tipo tiene carisma y una importante carrera, pero no deja de ser un payaso con fama.

– ¿De verdad, eso piensas?

– Sí, y no sólo yo, el otro Chris opina lo mismo.

– ¡Vaya! Han fundado un club "anti-Bob" – relamió sus labios, suspiró y continuó –. Retomando el punto, tú siempre serás una persona importante para mí, tienes un lugar muy especial aquí – dijo Thomas señalando su corazón –, por ello no debes dudar, ni volverte un Otelo, lo que hay aquí es tuyo y de nadie más.

Christopher sonrió victorioso, como el hombre que ha probado su valentía al pueblo y se pasea orgulloso por la plaza principal para dejarse admirar. – Bien, pero necesitarás más que esa declaración para ganar mi perdón por completo.

– Bueno. Estoy abierto a las propuestas, ¿qué tienes en mente?

– Mmmmm – meditó Christopher –. No me mires de ese modo, estoy pensando. No me presiones. ¡Lo tengo! Iremos a Australia, una comida en familia.

– Está bien, pero creo que ya lo habíamos acordado.

– Cierto, entonces… ¡Ya sé! Nos acompañarás en nuestro viaje – puntualizó.

– ¿Cuál viaje?

– Mis hermanos y yo, desde hace mucho, hemos querido recorrer algunos lugares de los Estados Unidos; planeamos hacerlo el próximo año, ¿qué dices?

– Me encantaría, pero deberías preguntarles primero ¿no lo crees?

– ¡No habrá problema! A Leo le has causado una buena impresión; cuando hablamos, él te ha mandado saludos, pero siempre olvido dártelos. En cuanto a Harry, pues ya lo tratarás; podría ser la oportunidad que tanto anhelas.

– Quizá, ehehehe – Thomas retiró la mitad del papel de la hamburguesa y después de pasar un trago de té, retomó la palabra –. Ahora, en el estreno de _LORD_, me di cuenta del gran cariño que se tienen Leo y tú.

– Sí, somos bastante unidos. Sabes, nunca fui bueno haciendo nuevos amigos, mis hermanos suplieron esa necesidad. No sufrí por tal incapacidad. Fue divertido compartir con ellos.

– Los hermanos son valiosos. Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a uno…

Esta última frase cayó pesada en el pensamiento de Christopher, descalabrando sus esperanzas, magullando las ilusiones de un necio. Confiar en las palabras de Bob había sido una acción estúpida, ¿por qué creer en él? Podría resultar un artificio planeado para evidenciarle con Thomas. Percibió de nueva cuenta el temor doliente de año nuevo. La promesa caducada. No podía alejarse. Conocía su ineficiencia para desarrollar el cargo, consecuencia del reciente compromiso. Aunque Thomas aceptara los hechos de un cariño abismal que pocas veces nace de una mirada, un gesto, una sonrisa, un detalle, un recuerdo; él no podía ofrecerle nada más que fragmentos, simples pedazos de sí, miserias para un acérrimo enamorado.

Si pudiera regresar a la infancia, la etapa donde tenía todo cuanto deseaba sin sentirse avaro o desalmado. Sin embargo, ocurría sólo con él; portarse como un chiquillo mezquino, obstinado en tenerlo todo. ¿Thomas era el todo? Sí, lo era. Y en ese instante, no importaba nada, porque estaba con él. Lo tenía enfrente, podía permitirse alguna licencia que deseara. ¿Abrazarlo? Tal vez. Aunque lo anhelara más que el hambriento al pan, o el exhausto al vino, eligió admirarle como si se tratara del mismo Platón dando una cátedra en la plaza central de Atenas.

Conforme lo observaba, más se convencía. Fracaso resultaría intentar olvidarle. Lo veía sonreír, declamar un discurso con ese acento inglés refinado y las fuerzas le mermaban; las gesticulaciones de su rostro cuando recibía la sorpresa, o mantenía atención en una conversación; el ir y venir de las manos para sustentar sus palabras; las líneas dibujadas sobre su frente o los cabellos ondulados. Él no podía contemplarle demasiado sin sentirse abrumado.

¡Terrible mal! Que le provocaba exquisito y pérfido júbilo encontrarse reproducido en aquellas pupilas glaucas. Malévola sensación capaz de invalidarle la cordura, por ello las miraba con precaución, si descuidaba la vigilia y cedía al embrujo, sin duda caería en la locura, y embrutecido podía llevar a cabo cualquier acto. Casto o sacrílego.

Poco a poco regresaba a prestar atención a las palabras de Thomas, no podía abandonar la partida. Entendía los impulsos del conde Lucio ante la persuasión de Lord Daniel, él estaba igual, no podía renunciar a Thomas. – Adoro a mis hermanas, pero concibo una complicidad más cercana con un hermano. – dijo finalizando Thomas al percatarse de la distracción de aquél.

– Posiblemente – argumentó Christopher ante el silencio –, pero esa cercanía me impidió cambiar mi actitud, ya que no es la indicada; en este ámbito debes aprender a ser más abierto. Hoy me resulta un tanto difícil mostrarme a las personas tal cual soy. Por ejemplo, la gente te conoce y te adoran enseguida, tú tienes esa virtud, y la admiro sinfín.

– ¡Oh, qué dulce!

– Veo tu rostro y sé que todavía tengo mucho por aprender. Hay cantidad de cosas en las cuales debes orientarme.

– ¡Oh! ¿Debo? – Reaccionó sorprendido Thomas.

– Sí, de los dos, eres el mayor y es tu obligación conducirme por el buen camino a través de tu cuantiosa experiencia. Tal vez ese sea el problema de Harry, no le gusta ser el mayor.

– Con hermanos como tú, ¡pobre! Seguro es el infierno en la tierra.

– ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Eso también es de Sade?

– No.

– ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Es una frase de Bob?

– No.

– ¡Gracias Dios!, iba a molestarme…

– Ok. Sí es de él.

– ¡Lo sabía! Pero ya la pagará – amenazó Christopher masticando un gran bocado –. Chris y yo le estamos preparando una pequeña sorpresa, una minúscula probada de su propia medicina.

– Eres tan malvado Chris, que Lord Daniel estaría avergonzado de tus acciones.

Christopher sonrió maliciosamente. El comportamiento pueril de éste despertó una fiera curiosidad en Thomas, quien le rogó para que le contara los pormenores. Christopher se mantuvo firme en el silencio hasta que hubo comprometido la complicidad de Thomas, entonces le detalló el plan.

– ¡Wow! – Se admiró Thomas al escucharle –. ¿Tú y Chris harán eso?

– Lo haremos.

– Les deseo suerte, no es fácil enfrentarse a semejante rival. Ten cuidado.

– Lo tendré.

– Toma el consejo esta vez.

– Siempre lo hago.

– No es cierto. Hablo en serio, ten cuidado.

– Está bien "señor Prevención" – recitó Christopher chupándose los dedos cubiertos de salsa cátsup –. Y para que te jactes con mayor opulencia, tenías razón, no debí aceptar el papel en _Mistery Search_.

– ¿No es la película sobre la cabaña poseída, las mujeres desnudas y el espíritu del leñador? – Preguntó Thomas. Christopher movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para afirmar. – Ehehehehe, ¡te lo dije! La historia era extravagante, muy irregular, no tenía orden. Definitivo, te falta aprender mucho joven _Padawan_.

– Sí, sí, sí, lo sé. No me digas más. Y no había mujeres desnudas.

El tiempo parecía evaporarse cuando permanecían juntos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaría que aprovechasen cada minuto. Las nuevas condiciones para reunirse estaban asentadas. Ambos se encontrarían en casa de Thomas los lunes por la mañana, y las noches de jueves en la de Christopher. Disfrutarían del desayuno o la cena, según el caso; y saldrían dos veces al mes mientras durara el rodaje. No todas se cumplieron a cabalidad, otras si hasta un grado exagerado. Por ejemplo, las cenas del jueves terminaban por extenderse hasta los desayunos del viernes, lo mismo ocurría con los del lunes, puesto que los antecedía una cena de domingo. Sin mencionar las reuniones de té transformadas en largos concilios.

Una semana después de la cena de hamburguesas, la maquinación de Christopher y Christian se puso en marcha. Sería un golpe de estado contra el ego de Bob, por lo cual desataron un ligero coqueteo entre sí. Christian rechazaba sin contemplaciones las insinuaciones de Bob, pero recibía halagado las de Christopher. Thomas conocía la farsa, pero relucía en sus gestos un rastro de hastío. La frecuencia de encuentros entre Christopher y Dalilah, la joven de producción, aumentó. Y eso, finalmente, provocó en Thomas una desmesurada ansiedad por tocar a Christopher; el hombro, los bíceps, las manos, algunas veces la espalda, el cuello o las mejillas. De esa manera definía las fronteras, adueñándose del cuerpo de Christopher, con las huellas marcaba su territorio como un animal agresivo.

Pero, Bob no tenía la templanza ni sutileza de Thomas, o la paciencia de Job; mordió el anzuelo desde el primer momento, o lo fingió. Cuarenta y seis años de experiencia, una vida con sexo, drogas y cantidad de rock and roll; no podía pasar por crédulo. Como experto depredador aguardó a las presas, las hizo confiarse hasta que cometieran un leve descuido. La sala de ensayos se había vuelto el cuartel de guerra, con la máquina de café y algunos sillones. Bob no frecuentaba el lugar, puesto que no necesitaba de repasos, tenía la facilidad de memorizar el guión sin problema. Una vez cruzada la puerta, Christopher y Christian, sobre todo éste último, festejaban las proezas. En ocasiones Thomas los examinaba y les encontraba aburridos, tal vez era el conde Lucio quien los analizaba, ya que se comportaban igual a los personajes que interpretaban.

Cierta mañana, Bob optó por ir a la sala de ensayos, movido por la necesidad de ir al baño. Los otros entraron llenos de entusiasmo, como siempre lo hacían, alabando las hazañas en su contra. Desde el otro lado, les pudo escuchar claramente, y sabía que era el tiempo de agazaparse sobre los pequeños corderos con pieles de tigre. Acomodó su atuendo frente al espejo y se colocó los lentes oscuros que guardaba en el saco. Entonces, sonrió y esperó.

Mientras tanto, Christian se ofreció a preparar el café. Christopher había salido un momento para atender un llamado de Dalilah. Thomas estaba ligeramente serio, no quería aceptar que esa nueva relación le molestaba. – ¿Por qué estás serio Tom? – Cuestionó Christian frente a la máquina de café.

– Estoy cansado, eso es todo – bostezó.

– Discúlpame si te contradigo, pero pareces molesto.

– Quizás…

– Y puedo saber el porqué de esa molestia.

Thomas respiró. – Sí puedes – comentó –. Sucede que llevo días aguantándome las ansias de… Ver el capítulo especial de _Dr. Who_ que sólo transmiten en Londres.

Ese día estaba tan vulnerable como la noche del club. Christian esbozó una risa profunda. Thomas disculpándose salió al baño, necesitaba refrescarse la cara. El sanitario estaba cerrado, no imaginaba que Bob se ocultaba ahí. Viró los ojos con evidente enfado, dio la vuelta para acudir al de la entrada. Alzó la vista de nuevo y encontró a Christopher con su nueva amiga. Su claro disgusto se manifestó en toda la faz y hasta en la voz. Le encontró cruzado de brazos y con aquella sonrisa encantadora que usaba para seducir. – La está enamorando – balbuceó en voz baja. Thomas cerró las manos hasta hacerlas puño, las abrió de nuevo. Estaba a escaso espacio de la espalda de Christopher, le propinaría una palmada para marcarlo otra vez, pero la mano tenía algo más entre los dedos. La voz de Christopher tartamudeó al sentir la vibración generada por una nalgada asestada sobre uno de sus glúteos, el asombro le inundó cuando Thomas se ostentó como el orgulloso autor. – No tardes – dijo éste apenas mirándolo.

Cuando el agua le calmó la angustia, reflexionó sobre sus actos. – ¡Dios, qué hice! Fui demasiado lejos – decía examinándose las manos –. Él no me ha dado esa confianza, ¡qué penosa acción! Seguro le puse en evidencia, ¡cuánto lo lamento!; pero, por otra parte, se lo merecía por sátiro. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me porto igual que una novia celosa, es mi amigo, sólo eso.

– Y creo que olvidas el detalle de la esposa – completó el conde Lucio desde el espejo.

– Ahora hablo conmigo mismo convertido en personaje. Definitivo, ingresaré a un psiquiátrico.

Empujó la puerta del cuarto de baño. – ¿Estás bien? – Tras ella, descubrió a Christopher hablándole.

– Sí.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí – aseveró Thomas. Esperaba el reclamo por la nalgada, pero Christopher sólo sonreía.

Estaba lejos de sospechar la positiva emoción que lo embargaba. Él había disfrutado la actitud de Thomas, porque sabía la causa de ésta, los celos. No quiso hablar más para no darle oportunidad de zafarse. Entendía la frustración con respecto a Dalilah, e incluso con Christian. Estaba consciente del reciente toqueteo, no aseguraba la causa, empero no le molestaba. Gozaba con ese Thomas vulnerable, lo consideraba más accesible que el meditabundo y racional.

Le abrazó mientras volvían a la sala de ensayos, pasaron frente a Dalilah, entonces Christopher le apretó con mayor fuerza y hasta le recogió algunos cabellos con los dedos. Thomas hinchó los pómulos debido a la prominente felicidad vuelta sonrisa sobre el rostro. No le había mencionado palabra alguna, pero los eventos táctiles fueron suficientes para arrancarle los temores y el mal humor.

Encontraron a Christian aún frente a la cafetera. Éste retomó el chiste de Thomas, apenas hubieron entrado, sobre el motivo de visitar Londres. Thomas correspondió a la risa.

– ¿De qué se ríen? – Preguntó Christopher tomando lugar al lado del que preparaba las bebidas.

– De la razón que llevaría a Tom hasta Inglaterra ahora mismo – dijo Christian.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– No puedo decírtela, será él mismo quien te la diga.

Christopher observó a Thomas. Los tres soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo. Bob entendió que era el tiempo de la verdad, e irrumpió riendo más fuerte que todos. – Sí, qué divertido – expresó irónico. Se dirigió a Christopher quitándose las gafas oscuras –. ¿Recuerdas Chris número dos, cuando deseabas hablar conmigo y con toda cortesía sacie tu necesidad? Eso espero, bien, ahora soy yo quien desea hablar contigo. Serán unos minutos, nada más. Ok. Lo diré sin rodeos, directo, fácil y sencillo… Aléjate de Chris número uno.

– ¡Cómo! – Exclamó perplejo Christian.

– No me gusta como lo ves, como le hablas, como le coqueteas descaradamente y mucho menos como tocas su hombro de manera lasciva. ¿Acaso es un extraño tic nervioso tuyo? Da igual, mantén tu distancia…

– ¿Es una broma? – interrumpió Thomas.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – Preguntó Bob a Thomas –. No le veo lo divertido, ¿por qué te estás riendo? No sé que suceda con ustedes chicos, pero este hombre de aquí es mío. Si un Chris no te satisface Tom, no significa que otros Chris estén disponibles para ti, éste tiene dueño.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él – le comentó Christopher a Christian –, y arreglar la situación.

Christian suspiró mientras terminaba de preparar el café. Cambió de lugar con Christopher para dejarle acabar las demás bebidas y así él enfrentar a Bob. – Vamos Chris número uno, habla conmigo, puesto que ya terminé mis asuntos con Chris número dos.

Christian volvió a suspirar, moviendo la cabeza, se tapó el rostro con una de las manos y de nuevo, suspiró. – ¿No piensas decir nada? – Presionó Bob –. Ok, hablaré yo. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? ¿Qué jueguito te traes con estos dos desagradecidos? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, te perdono, empecemos desde cero.

– ¡Qué! – Volvió a exclamar Christian – ¿Empezar?

– Ok. No quieres empezar de cero, bien, entonces rescatemos lo que ya tenemos. Me agrada la idea. Veamos, primero lo negativo; no quiero verte con estos dos otra vez, son malas compañías; no me gusta cómo te ves con esa gorra azul, la odio; tampoco me gusta tu interés por esa chica de producción, ¿qué sucede con los Chris de ahora? ¿Qué tienen de "interesantes" las chicas de producción? El jueves ambos vendremos de morado y los domingos son exclusivos de la ropa deportiva.

Christopher reprimió la carcajada. Christian observaba incrédulo a Bob mientras le escuchaba decir cada una de las peticiones. Thomas estaba disfrutando del espectáculo – Chris, deberíamos combinar la ropa – declaró con tenue sarcasmo.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo Tom? ¿Mucho? ¡Ah! Veremos si cuando ponga mi dedo sobre la llaga te resulta igual de gracioso. Él – y señaló a Christian con el índice –, ¿si lo ves? ¿Verdad? Bueno, él es soltero y sin compromiso, podemos hacer planes juntos, muchos planes, cantidad de planes; no como sucede con otros Chris. Ahora entiendo tu interés ¡zorra! Pero jamás te pondrá la argolla de matrimonio en tu dedo largo y escuálido.

Thomas echó a reír desesperadamente. Christian suspiró por enésima ocasión.

– No estás dándome el lugar correspondiente Chris número uno, y eso me duele. Háblame claro, las relaciones son de dos, por muy bromances que sean, no quiero seguir en la incertidumbre. Habla, o aquí se acaba lo nuestro.

– Quisiera saber… ¿Cuándo inició? – Dijo Christian rompiendo el mutismo.

– Sabes bien cuando.

– ¿Lo sé?

– Sí, lo sabes.

– No, no lo sé.

– Sí, sí lo sabes.

– ¡Supongamos que lo sé! – Gritó Christian –. Quiero terminarlo.

– ¿Ves? Como si teníamos algo. Lo acabas de aceptar.

– Yo no acepte nada.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres terminar?

– ¡Mierda con este sujeto!

– ¿Ahora soy un sujeto? Sujeto, sin verbo ni predicado.

– Al menos no eres "Chris número uno".

– ¿Me estás reclamando?

– No.

– ¿De eso trata todo esto? ¿De un reclamo? Has montado todo este circo para ponerme celoso, ¿no es así?

– ¿Qué?

– Lo sabía, ¿y esas dos sabandijas de ahí se prestaron a tu juego?

– ¿Juego?

– No me interesan los detalles, aceptaré que me has puesto celoso y pondrás fin a toda esta locura. Muy bien, aquí voy: Chris número uno estoy celoso. ¿Conforme? ¿Lo repito de nuevo? ¿Más alto, más bajo? ¿En francés, portugués? ¿Latín clásico? ¿Griego antiguo?

– ¡Suficiente! Tú ganas – dijo rendido Christian.

– Ok. Ahora pídeme perdón.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya me oíste, pídeme perdón. Pídeme perdón por haberme hecho pasar por este sufrimiento innecesario, producto de tu inseguridad masculina y mi arrolladora personalidad. No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible, y tú debes aprender a manejarlo, vivir con ello; si es que de verdad te intereso.

– No puedo más.

– Déjate de excusas y hazlo. Hazlo de inmediato antes de que te pida hacerlo de rodillas.

– Me voy.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Bob salió detrás de Christian.

– No le hagas caso – comentó Christopher –. Tú y yo también podemos hacer cantidad de planes. Te lo probaré, hoy cenaremos en mi casa, prepararé el pastel de carne de mi madre.

– Lo siento, nada me encantaría más que eso, pero debo viajar a Londres. Empezaremos la promoción de _Sailor War 94'!_

– Lo olvidé, ¿cuántos días?

– Dos semanas, quizá tres.

– ¿Y las grabaciones? – Interrogó pesaroso Christopher.

– En realidad ya todas mis escenas están listas, sólo regresaré para degustar ese pastel de carne australiano.

Christopher sonrió complacido. Tales palabras transformadas en promesa hicieron del tiempo no tan pesado, sin embargo, lo fue. Thomas no pudo volver a la fecha señalada, demasiados compromisos lo mantenían en el viejo continente. Christopher desesperaba, pese a las largas llamadas telefónicas y mensajes, nada resultaba suficiente; lo quería de vuelta. Faltaban unos días para finalizar su participación en el filme. Mediados de octubre, hacia un mes que Thomas se había ido dejándole un vacío doloroso. Rehusándose a desperdiciar mayor tiempo, decidió viajar a Londres y gozar del resto del mes en la compañía de Thomas. Pero, no esperaba la revancha de Bob, quien le tenía preparada una fuerte embestida.

Sospechó de la amable actitud con la que le invitó al lujoso remolque donde descansaba, pero la duda se esfumó al percatarse de la presencia de Christian. Los dos tomaban una cerveza y miraban el televisor. – Gracias – respondió Christopher al recibir la bebida de manos de Bob.

– Dinos Chris número dos, ¿cómo te las estás pasando sin tu querido Tom? – Dijo Bob arrojándose de vuelta al sillón donde estaba Christian.

– Bien – contestó, tratando disimular el hueco en su pecho.

– Menos mal – argumentó de inmediato, mientras se acercaba a Christian con la idea de poner la cabeza sobre su pecho –, debe ser terrible no tener a nadie con quien compartir.

Christian se dio cuenta de la intención de Bob y expuso el apuro de acudir al excusado. Levantándose estrepitosamente provocó una caída, muy graciosa, puesto que Christopher rio despacio al observar a Bob en el piso. – No te rías – dijo Bob incorporándose –. Todos los grandes romances son así, tienen una insignificante parte de dolor; Romeo y Julieta, Abelardo y Eloisa, Ginebra y Lancelot, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra; en fin. Un poco de muerte en todos ellos, y también infidelidad matrimonial – esto último lo expuso en un tono irreverente que desdibujó la sonrisa de Christopher –. Pero, nada que temer, el rey Arturo jamás se enteró de las andanzas de la reina, estaba ocupado buscando el grial, ese mismo que tiene Lord Daniel. ¡Oh! Tienes que ver esto, ¡ven! ¡Vamos! ¡Mira!

– ¿Un juego de tenis? – Articuló desganado Christopher aproximando el rostro al televisor.

– No es sólo eso Chris número dos, observa con atención, entre el público. ¡Ahí está! ¡Por todos los cielos! Pero si es… ¿Tom? ¡Ese de ahí es Tom! ¡Nuestro querido conde!, parece que la está pasando bastante bien, con semejante compañía. ¿Lo conoces? ¿No? Yo sí, no te preocupes, te diré su nombre; Ben Cumberledge, un actor que ha estado adquiriendo fama por el personaje del detective Hollmeyer. Todo indica que son grandes amigos, ¿nunca te habló de él? Bueno, supongo que Tom le aprendió algunas mañas al conde, ¿no lo crees?


	5. Angel Eyes

Había olvidado por completo el proyecto, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Liam, él no hubiera releído el libreto de _Prince of the Earth_, ni reservado el vuelo con escalas a Londres. No tenía ganas de viajar, estaba malhumorado y no lo disimulaba. Hizo bolas de ropa, o eso encontró Elkie en la maleta cuando Christopher la visitó en España. No podía negar que la esposa le brindaba confort, calmaba ese brío salvaje y obstinado ocasionado por el olvido de la promesa de su amigo. Ella cumplía la función de una bruja curandera, le exorcizaba mediante los besos y caricias, con el ritmo de su cuerpo drenaba el veneno de aquellos ojos verdes; con la dosis adecuada de lujuria perdía la conciencia, la necedad de poseer la voluntad del otro, ese que se resistía al encanto; mientras tocaba a su mujer buscaba convencerse de lo absurda que resultaba la necesidad por aquél.

Tumbado entre las sábanas revueltas, empapado de sudor y con la respiración todavía agitada cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de Elkie subir hasta su pecho y después la cabeza de ella. Le abrazó en reacción automática, lo merecía después del saneamiento. La mente estaba en blanco, aunque pretendiera atender la conversación, sin embargo, pudo comprender la naciente alegría de la cónyuge, cuando le vio el rostro invadido de dulzura. – Vamos a ser padres, Chris, estoy embarazada.

La noticia fue igual a un relámpago, luminoso y electrizante. Christopher soltó una carcajada repleta de felicidad; y para demostrarle su honesta alegría a Elkie, la llenó de mimos y besos. – ¡Voy a ser padre! – Exclamó embargado de júbilo. Todos compartirían la emoción, hasta Harry; pero había una persona de la cual no podía imaginar la reacción, ¿qué iba a pensar? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Cuál sería su actitud frente a todo esto? Meditabundo entró al baño, intentaba hallar solución bajo la ducha, pero el agua no clarificó sus ideas. Sin encontrar respuesta que le dejara conforme, recordó las palabras de Bob y el enfado resurgió. – No, si aquí alguien debe explicaciones, no soy yo, sino él – dijo Christopher al reflejo propio sobre el espejo empañado.

A pesar del esfuerzo casi sobre humano que le costaba mantenerse al margen, ahí estaba, frente a su puerta, con el dedo sobre el interfono apunto de oprimirlo para llamarlo. La casualidad o la coincidencia jugaban con su determinación. Christopher deseaba pasar los dos meses de filmación sin contacto con él, pero no pudo; sólo un día aguantó. Debatía entre las ventajas y desventajas de verle. Sabía que debía comunicarle la novedad sobre su próxima paternidad, así como informarse acerca del nuevo amigo; pero no quería sentirse débil ante la mirada dulce y frondosa, u olvidar la cólera ante la párvula y seductora sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo hizo, cediendo el orgullo, y dominado por la espina mortal que propinan los celos.

Llegó a Londres el jueves por la mañana, envió el equipaje al lugar del hospedaje y acudió de inmediato a los estudios donde grabarían la película. Así entre saludos, ensayos, pruebas de vestuario y correcciones el día se evaporó. Abordó un taxi con el único afán de llegar al hotel y recostarse. Pero, cuando el chofer le informó que se encontraban sobre la avenida doscientos uno, justo al inicio del puente _Blackfriars_, vino a su memoria aquella anécdota de Thomas. – Cuando voy al sur de Londres, por la doscientos uno, me bajo antes de cruzar el puente _Blackfriars_, y camino hasta la siguiente parada del bus. Atravieso el Tamesí con la promesa de una agradable infusión del _Lovelight_, una pequeña cafetería con el mejor té china jazmín que he probado.

Christopher advirtió al conductor sobre su inmediato descenso. Pasaría sobre el río a pie, imitando la vieja costumbre de su compañero. Sin importar el cansancio caminó contemplando los autos, el cielo, las personas y las aguas del río; a través de ella invocó sucesos agradables, ese mismo aspecto tenía el Sena la noche de la ópera. Los dos vestían esmoquin negro, Thomas le había prestado el atuendo. Christopher, pese al cuerpo robusto, aún podía usar la ropa de éste. Ambos iban con el cabello relamido, peinado hacia atrás; tenían boletos para la función de las siete cuarenta y cinco de _Carmen_.

La opulencia de la ópera Ganier los dejó boquiabiertos, la fachada estaba iluminada de tal forma que las esculturas parecían cobrar vida. Al entrar, la escalinata bifurca los asombró todavía más, las deidades grecolatinas yacían junto a querubines y ninfas incrustadas en las paredes. – Nos equivocamos de lugar, éste es el Olimpo ehehehehe – aludió Thomas. Christopher sonrió inquieto, y atraído por los fastuosos candelabros y pinturas en los techos, chocó con Thomas en varias ocasiones. Imbuidos por el terciopelo y el oro recorrieron la escalinata para dirigirse a sus lugares.

– Me siento como _La Cenicienta_ – dijo Thomas encantado.

– Yo más como una _mujer bonita_ – expresó Christopher mientras observaba la elegancia de los demás asistentes.

– ¡Vaya! Lo dices porque piensas que te regalaré la ropa al final de la semana o porque tendré que pagar por tu compañía.

– Eso último no está nada mal. Necesito ir al baño.

– Ehehehehe, y todavía no escuchas la ópera; está en francés, pero la vas amar _pretty boy_.

– Desde luego, tendré un intérprete profesional, un experto en el francés.

– No olvides que debemos hablar lo menos posible, o el fantasma podría escucharnos…

– ¿Cuál fantasma?

– El de la ópera – contestó Thomas mirándole con seriedad –, éste es su teatro y él es un músico maniático que no perdonará el cuchicheo irrespetuoso. No debemos provocarle, de lo contrario, aparecerá frente a nosotros sin esperarlo; ¿te imaginas? ¡Qué miedo!

Christopher le miró incrédulo, se acercó al oído de Thomas y declamó con voz profunda. – _The Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside your mind…_

Thomas dio un leve sobresalto seguido de una sonrisa. El acomodador les esperaba para señalarles los asientos en el palco. Recibieron los programas junto con algunos promocionales sobre otras presentaciones. Thomas leyó ciertas partes del folleto para Christopher. – La historia sucede a inicios del siglo diecinueve en Sevilla, España; donde una gitana de carácter salvaje llamada Carmen, seduce a un pobre soldado de nombre Don José; debido a su poca experiencia en el amor, Carmen lo desquicia hasta destruirle, cuando ésta cambia sus afectos al torero Escamillo, Don José decide tomar venganza matándola – expuso, al instante Christopher abrió los ojos como signo de sorpresa –. Reconocerás una de las primeras arias, es bastante popular; debes saber también que _Carmen_, en su tiempo, revolucionó la ópera francesa.

La mirada de Thomas fertilizaba el cuerpo de Christopher con el prominente verdor de sus ojos, transmitía la lozanía de un viñedo mediterráneo, el exótico encanto de un campo de arroz oriental, la profundidad de un bosque europeo y el misterio de una jungla amazónica; todo en un delicado ojeo; esa luz derramada sobre él parecía la de la misma Deméter, la bendición de una deidad que hacía germinar la vida por todo su ser, sucedía igual con los campos, los poros de la piel se abrían como lo hace la tierra al momento de ser arada, el vello crispado se erguía al igual que el trigo cuando está idóneo para ser cosechado, el sudor emergía sobre la dermis como el agua buscando traspasar las rocas.

Christopher se talló las palmas contra la sudadera para limpiarse la humedad. Temía seguir recordando y generarse una hiperhidrosis. Imposible no voltear al pasado, si éste había sido tan excepcional. Estaba casi frente al _Lovelight_ y suspiró, hubiese querido ir ahí acompañado por Thomas; si tan sólo dejara la vanidad y se lo pidiera, seguramente él estaría a su lado en ese instante. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse afectado por las emociones, dominado por la ira, veía se abandonado, utilizado, herido y hasta traicionado. Regresó la vista al río con la esperanza de un alivio, el cargar con tales sentimientos comenzaba a irritarle, ojalá y las aguas pudieran aligerarle el peso, llevárselo y ahogarlo en sus húmedas entrañas. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría mantenerse bajo el mutismo que concede el secreto.

Escuchó una risa tan idéntica a la de Thomas, que supuso un eco del ayer. Sin embargo, cada vez resultaba más clara y real, entonces giró la cabeza buscándole. Quedó pasmado cuando le encontró del otro lado del puente. ¿Si era él?, no lo parecía, enfundado con ropa holgada y sin esa formalidad que lo caracterizaba. Entrecerró los ojos para focalizar y desentrañar el acertijo. Sin duda era él, esas pupilas, la cara, la risa, los movimientos. Christopher sonrió instantáneamente, dejando a un lado sus perturbaciones. Estaba por gritarle, y en aquel momento advirtió, en medio de aquella multitud que aguardaba la llegada del bus, Thomas no iba solo; alguien más le hacía compañía, ¿quién era? ¿La joven a su lado? ¿Tal vez era Marianne? No tenía la edad suficiente para ser Elinor. Empero, la conversación de éste no se dirigía a ella, sino al hombre frente a él, no podía identificarlo puesto que aquél estaba de espaldas; podría ser un amigo ¿y si era el tal Ben? No, todos menos él, cualquiera menos el susodicho Ben. Exhaló una respiración para intentar calmarse sin conseguirlo, se escuchaban sólo bufidos de un animal embravecido.

Dio unos pasos con las manos sobre la cabeza, debía tomar una decisión rápida, sin más. – ¡Al diablo! Me dará una jodida explicación ahora mismo – dijo con la voz enconada.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuser…_

Impedido por el tránsito vehicular, aguardó aumentando su furia. El viento, compadecido de la apesadumbrada situación, quiso ayudarle llevando un mensaje químico que fue entregado en forma de sutil ráfaga. Thomas se estremeció al decodificarlo, su cuerpo erosionaba al contacto de la turbonada, había recibido el recado eólico impregnado del temperamento de Christopher; reconoció inmediatamente aquel olor característico, sensaciones perturbadoras lo invadieron.

– ¿Sucede algo Tom? – Cuestionó el hombre frente a él.

– ¡Ehehehehehe!, no, a veces la mente me hace jugarretas – dijo éste tranquilizándole –. Ahí viene el bus, vamos, el frío comienza a inquietarme.

Christopher apresuró el paso hasta correr, quiso esquivar algunos autos y no tuvo éxito. Mientras tanto, el bus recogía a los últimos pasajeros. Uno de los automovilistas le lanzó perjurios haciéndole perder los segundos necesarios para abordar el bus; sólo observó a Thomas cerca de la puerta de cristal, y sintió un escalofrío mortal, uno que se llevó todo la ígnea cólera, dejándole el frío de la desilusión. La mirada de Thomas, esa misma que se ufanaba de ser la causa, ahora pertenecía a otro. ¿Quién era el sujeto? La incertidumbre le cuajaba la sangre, cualquiera que lo hubiese tocado en esos minutos, lo creería muerto en vida; el cuerpo lucia yerme y la mirada sin luz, sólo el alma hueca y enraizada en ese cascarón sin ninguna otra gracia.

Llegó al hotel, pretendiendo realizar el plan original. Sin importar el cansancio, no pudo conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama. Él tenía que darle voz a las emociones agolpadas en el interior, o le causarían un terrible mal en el corazón. Abrió los ojos de repente, e hizo a un lado el edredón. Se incorporó pronunciando escarnios contra sí mismo y maldiciones. Rondó de un extremo de la alcoba al otro por varios minutos, el cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto fiero. – ¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¡Necesito una maldita explicación!, o voy a trastornarme de por vida, ¡Dios! No puedo permanecer así, ¡oh Tom! ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué? No debiste mirarle así, no, no, ¡no! ¡No, carajo! ¡No, no, no debiste, maldita sea! ¡No, no, no! No puedes. Creí que sentías lo mismo. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, en esa mirada confitada y febril tan mía, pero embustera y tramposa. No sé ni por qué me has fascinado desde el primer momento, ojalá fuera posible prescindir de ti, pero no puedo, me es imposible. No es capricho quererte a mi lado, conmigo en todo momento. Me importa un carajo no tener derecho sobre ti, tú eres mío, porque te quiero, y tú sientes lo mismo, porque lo has insinuado sutil o descaradamente, no son desvaríos míos; tus palabras podrán disfrazarlo, pero tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu voz, ¡tus ojos! Lo sé, tus intereses distan a los de la amistad, ¿acaso crees que no los percibo?, ¿no te produzco el mismo efecto? Ni la devoción de Elkie, ni el hijo en camino han podido hacerme desistir. Tú eres una apetencia extraña de la cual no tenía conocimiento, con sólo verte bastó para descubrirla; insaciable, ninfómana, voraz, glotona, ávida, siempre hambrienta e insatisfecha; un parpadeo tuyo es suficiente para perder el juicio. Con toda esta revolución es imposible, ¡y hasta ridículo!, que no lo notes; pero juegas a hacerte el idiota ¿cierto? No lo niegues, te gusta jugar conmigo y con los demás, llevas ese disfraz de buena persona, pobre Candice, llegué a odiarla por ti, y debo compadecerla; ¡maldito seductor! ¡Basta de esta mierda! Te arruinaré el juego, si tú no quieres hablar, lo haré por ambos; si dices ser mi amigo, compartirás la fatiga que tú mismo me has dado.

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

Y a la noche siguiente, ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Thomas, indeciso si oprimía el botón del interfono o no. Ponía pretextos del porqué no estaría en casa. – Es viernes, tal vez salió a divertirse – se decía. Pero, el imaginarle en otro lugar con el individuo "Ben" le sacaba de quicio. Un hombre de edad madura venía de salida y le permitió la entrada. Christopher pasó saliva y aceptó el gesto. Caminaba lento, inclusive se quedaba inmóvil a ratos, parecía esperar indicaciones para avanzar. El teléfono estaba llamando, después de unos segundos la voz de Thomas resonó por la bocina. Oírse enunciado en aquellos labios con singular alegría le dio la confianza para avanzar hasta el departamento con el número treinta y dos.

Christopher confirmó que Thomas estaba en casa, estudiando sus diálogos para _Secret of the Rose_, un proyecto para la televisión londinense, inspirado en la tetralogía Lancaster de Shakespeare. Le relataba a detalle su participación cuando Thomas le informó que debía abrir la puerta. No cabía en la sorpresa, el teléfono rodó por el suelo debido a que le encontró en el umbral de ésta, Christopher le saludó de nuevo y extendió los brazos para recibirle, entonces él abrió los suyos y ambos se fundieron en un largo y profundo abrazo. La misma inquietante sensación de la noche anterior lo inundó. Thomas le agarró el cabello, las mejillas, intentaba comprobar si no era una ilusión.

– ¡Oh, Chris! ¡Eres tú! Me da tanto gusto verte – dijo Thomas conteniendo la ansiedad de sus manos.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – Preguntó con cierto enfado.

– No, pero a veces el cerebro me gasta bromas – comentó Thomas invitándole a pasar –. ¿Tienes mucho en Londres?

– Un día.

– Creí que estabas enojado conmigo – aseveró Thomas con ese brillo esmeralda en los ojos.

Christopher arqueó las cejas un poco y respondió – ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

– No devolviste ninguno de mis mensajes.

– ¿Mensajes? ¿Cuáles mensajes? – Y lo recordó, la actitud sospechosa de Bob cuando le encontró en la sala de ensayos, estaba cerca de la cafetera donde él había dejado su teléfono mientras iba al sanitario. En esa ocasión le había cuestionado por el paradero de Thomas, no desconfió de él a pesar del ligero tono hipócrita que utilizó.

– Te dejé unos correos de voz en tu celular avisándote que no iba poder regresar en la fecha prometida. Sabes, cambié de agente, su nombre es Jude Winford, ¡qué personaje! Además de ser encantador, es muy eficiente, apenas lo contraté y me consiguió un papel en la última película de Allec Woodle, _Love on a Waltz_. Tuve unas cuantas escenas, pero fue grandioso. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? Veo que cambiaste el color de tu cabello otra vez, ¿es para tu nueva película?

– Sí, la del cazador; de no ser por Liam, ni siquiera me habría presentado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

– No, simplemente el cansancio, _The Servants_ me dejó agotado – declaró, mientras que por dentro maldecía e injuriaba a Bob. Podía atribuirle la fechoría de haber desaparecido esos mensajes del celular. Toda la angustia empezaba a diluirse al calor de ese verdor divino tan característico de sus ojos. Había recuperado a su Thomas.

– Ya verás como todo el trabajo valdrá el esfuerzo. Tengo un buen presentimiento, lo supe cuando leí el guión; la vida nos va a cambiar Chris, estoy seguro. Prepararé un poco de té.

– Espera, tengo algo que decirte.

Era el momento adecuado para enterarle de su venidera paternidad. No sabía qué palabras utilizar, ni tampoco si el discurso era apropiado, evitaba verle a los ojos. Simplemente dejó a su corazón expresar la emoción, el auténtico regocijo por su futuro hijo. Finalizó la confesión con la frase "voy a ser papá" y centró de nuevo la vista en la faz de Thomas. Éste se aproximó a él, tomándole del rostro lo acercó al suyo para felicitarle.

– Un bebé Chris, ¡un bebé! ¡Dios! ¡Qué bendición! Tú ayudaste a concebir una vida.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento, presa de la euforia causada por la felicidad, Thomas besó las mejillas de Christopher una y otra vez, lo miró a los ojos, la respiración de ambos se aceleró, los corazones aumentaban sus latidos, las manos se volvían torpes; Christopher alzó el cuello para posicionarse sobre la barbilla de Thomas, éste rotó la cara para embonar con el de Christopher, sus labios estaban a milímetros de unirse, pero finalmente Thomas optó por abrazarle y repetirle lo contento que estaba por él. Christopher aceptó la sincera emoción y entre los ojos se divisaron lágrimas contenidas.

Pasaron la noche conversando, entre tazas de té y mullidos cojines, recostado uno al lado del otro. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Christopher se despidió comprometiéndose a regresar otro día. Thomas lo abrazó de nuevo, le entregó una bolsa de papel con un sándwich y una manzana, le deseo suerte y cerró la puerta. Emitió un largo suspiro de alivio, de inmediato agarró el móvil sobre la mesa de centro y tecleó veloz. Una voz de agudo oscuro contestó.

– ¡Hey! ¡Buen día! Lo siento, ¿estás muy ocupado? Necesito un favor. No quiero importunarte, pero no tengo a nadie más – Thomas guardó silencio y se talló la mejilla con el hombro –. Perfecto, estaré ahí en media hora ¿te parece? Te lo agradezco, nos vemos. Adiós.

Se duchó con premura, y en el tiempo señalado arribó al _Piccadilly Circus_, atravesó la calle hasta detenerse en _The Piper_, una cafetería en el corazón del _West End_. Empujó la puerta para observar a detalle, entonces lo encontró en una de las mesas cerca de la terraza, aquél usaba gafas negras, intentaba pasar desapercibido. Thomas lo saludó con familiaridad y le llamó "Ben".

Benjamin T. Cumberledge, era un actor y compatriota, había ganado fama gracias a una renombrada serie inglesa. Se habían conocido durante la filmación de _Sailor War 94'!_, Ben había rescatado a Thomas de una de las situaciones más embarazosas de toda su vida. Lo remembraba a detalle, era un nueve de febrero, la mañana de su cumpleaños número treinta. El día sería bastante ocupado, no habría tiempo de celebrar, por ello decidió bañarse al amanecer. No pensó que resultaría terrible hasta que el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo helándole la piel. Por desconocida razón no funcionaba el calentador, presuroso se enjabonó para durar lo menos posible en tal situación. Titiritando de frío agarró la toalla para secarse y calmar el temblor corporal, sin embargo, cuando no encontró la maleta en la habitación, recordó que ésta seguía en el pasillo, sobre el maletero.

Trepidado de frío y coraje anduvo por el corredor hasta dar con ella, su equipaje estaba justo arriba, encima de los demás. Agradeció a la genética que le había concedido gran altura, se estiró un poco, pero la valija estaba atorada. Esbozó algunas groserías producto del hastío. Jaló y jaló derribando otras bolsas, con el pie las hizo a un lado regocijándose por el triunfo, pero no avistó la mochila a su izquierda, y tropezó; evitando irse contra el suelo pisó la toalla, él se mantuvo y la otra cayó. En ese momento parte de la producción y elenco de la cinta entraron por el pasillo entonando el _Feliz Cumpleaños_. La toalla estaba sepultada entre el reguero de maletas. Thomas no reaccionaba. Ben sostenía el pastel y sin pensarlo corrió hasta él estampándole el bizcocho en los genitales.

El bochorno lo embargó por completo; desnudo, enfadado, con frío y ahora lleno de merengue hasta las ingles. Ben le pidió disculpas después, cuando le llevó el equipaje hasta la habitación, ya antes le había conducido hasta ella con el plato de pastel sobre el pubis. Fue una experiencia abrumadora que ahora le parecía risible. Pero, eso motivó una profunda y sincera amistad con él. Las ideas de Christopher estaban lejos de la realidad; si bien, le tenía gran cariño, jamás propasó las fronteras de la hermandad. Ben estaba al tanto de los pormenores de la relación con Christopher, incluso aconsejaba a Thomas al respecto.

– ¿Quieres desayunar? – Cuestionó Ben quitándose los lentes.

– No. Sólo tomaré una infusión de manzanilla.

– Mejor de tila, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

– ¿Te enteraste que le cambiaron el nombre a la película?

– Sí, ahora es _Sailor War Supreme_. Pero no me citaste aquí para discutir sobre un título, ¿o sí?

Thomas sucumbió la mirada frente a la franqueza de Ben. – Soy un ser despreciable, la persona más falsa sobre la tierra.

– ¡Oh! Satán debería preocuparse, alguien intenta quitarle el puesto – expresó Ben acomodándose el saco.

– Besé a Leo – confesó deprisa Thomas.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Leo, el hermano de Christopher… ¡Lo besé!

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero… – Ben quedó estupefacto –. Ya habíamos aclarado esto, no negabas una posible homosexualidad. Me dijiste que jamás dudaste de tu preferencia hasta conocer a Christopher y concluimos que tu afición por él se debía a una rara mezcla de sentimientos. Ahora, vienes con esto, ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿ya lo sabe tu amigo?

– ¡No! ¡Los cielos nos protejan!

– Bueno, eso nos da tiempo para elaborar una estrategia – Ben recargó los codos sobre la mesa, unió las manos entrelazando los dedos, analizaba los hechos –. Así que el hermano… ¿El hermano? ¡El hermano!

– Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé; es imperdonable – dijo Thomas cubriéndose el rostro plagado de vergüenza.

– Está bien, tampoco es irremediable, digo, al menos no traes betún en el trasero. Un beso no significa nada. Nos besamos todo el tiempo, somos actores ¿no? Vamos de aquí para allá, traemos y llevamos. Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo; así que, mejor cuéntame los pormenores. Un minuto – replicó Ben revisando el menú por segunda ocasión –. Necesito una copa de vino, ya no quiero café, ¿aquí sirven vino? Espero que al menos tengan de mesa.

– Vaya, ¿por dónde iniciar? – Thomas comprimió los labios –. El jueves por la mañana…

– ¿El jueves? Hoy es sábado, esto será interesante – comentó Ben frotándose las palmas de las manos entre sí.

El jueves por la mañana Thomas había salido a correr al parque ubicado sobre _Dashwood Street_. La lista del reproductor de audio estaba cerca de la mitad cuando sintió la vibración del teléfono celular. Se trataba de Leo, el hermano de Christopher; venía a Londres para reunirse con el representante de un sello discográfico que estaba interesado en su música. Sin haber visitado el país antes, solicitó la ayuda de Thomas, quien a pesar de los compromisos acordados, decidió posponerlos para atenderle. Durante la premier de _LORD_ interactuaron un par de veces, y más tarde en las grabaciones de _The Servants_, Leo visitó a Christopher en algunas ocasiones; Thomas y él congeniaron al momento. Leo tenía mucho en común con Christopher, y al igual que sucedió con el segundo hermano, no le fue difícil simpatizar con el tercero; mantenían una esporádica comunicación. Por tal hecho, Leo no dudó en pedirle el favor a Thomas.

Aquél volvía de una filmación desde Carolina del Norte, aunque su deseo era triunfar en la música, había encontrado gusto en la actuación. Sin embargo, viajaba con la esperanza de encontrar buenas noticias. Thomas no tuvo tiempo de regresar al departamento y asearse, fue directo al aeropuerto donde recogería a Leo. Aunque Thomas planeaba retomar sus actividades en la tarde, esto no fue posible debido al tema común de las conversaciones entre ellos, Christopher.

Leo aumentaba más el panorama, cada frase era un hallazgo, descubría cosas nuevas y encantadoras. Desde la visión del hermano podía concebir otra imagen de Christopher, inquirir toda clase de anécdotas, husmear entre los recuerdos íntimos, buscar entre los pasajes de vida; la niñez, la adolescencia, la juventud; Thomas devoraba y atesoraba cada palabra, las volvía suyas, pues de alguna manera inusual, sentía a Christopher más cerca de él. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que terminaron en _Lovelight _bebiendo un té china jazmín. El hombre que Christopher no pudo identificar esa noche ofuscado por los celos, era Leo.

– Luego, deberías tocar algo para mí – declaró Thomas a Leo mientras esperaban el bus.

– Desde luego, sabías que Chris me enseñó a tocar la guitarra – confesó éste.

– ¡Wow! ¿Chris toca la guitarra? No lo sabía.

– Lo hace, aprendió durante el _middle school_. Tienes que oírlo, es buenísimo, pídele que toque _Hotel California_, la interpreta realmente bien. Sólo no me delates, insinúaselo como si fuese idea tuya.

– Lo haré, movido por una terrible curiosidad – aludió Thomas. Y en ese momento una ligera brisa lo cubrió completamente. Un poderoso embelesamiento lo tomó por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo encontró una revelación subyugadora, aquel joven no sólo tenía rasgos de Christopher, sino que parecía su gemelo. Esa mirada honda, cerúlea y tempestiva; Thomas la observó embriagado de placer. De pronto, no contemplaba a Leo, sino al mismo Christopher años atrás, justo cuando lo vio por primera vez en el elevador del _Tower McWayne_. Su cabello rubio con ese tono acaramelado, el rostro con la barba apenas crecida, el cuerpo no tan musculado, el aire campirano y rústico. Hasta la voz comenzaba a sonar más profunda.

– El cuerpo humano es capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias – dijo Ben al escuchar el relato de Thomas.

– Te juro, no sé qué diantres me sucedió, me perdí; quizás fue porque todo el día hablamos de Christopher, lo traje tanto tiempo en la memoria que finalmente me trastornó. ¡La maldita cabeza está fallándome!

– Tu cabeza únicamente intenta satisfacer tu deseo, eso es todo, un afán reprimido por tu razón. Evocar la imagen del Chris del ascensor fue la manera en que tu subconsciente podía cumplir ese anhelo sin faltar a tus conceptos éticos y morales, porque en aquel entonces él era soltero y sin compromisos; si hubieras dado mayor libertad a tu corazón, probablemente él estaría contigo, no sólo como amigo, sino de la manera que siempre has querido – Ben sorbió un trago de vino tinto, lo saboreó y observó a Thomas –. ¿Qué? Deja de mirarme así, sabes que tengo razón. Nunca lo has visto como amigo o como un hermano, has titubeado en cantidad de aspectos; tu sexualidad, por ejemplo; de cualquier modo, pasemos al beso, ¿cómo se dio?

– Me empeñé en mantener la ilusión y lo invité a mi departamento, le ofrecí alojamiento…

– ¿Y aceptó? – Interrumpió Ben.

– Sí.

– Granuja ¡pícaro! – Exclamó. Thomas bajó la cara hasta encontrarse con la mesa –. Vamos, continúa, estamos cerca de la parte más interesante.

Leo no despreció la propuesta, al contrario, agradeció el gesto. Thomas estuvo tentado a descorchar una botella de vino espumoso; con el último resquicio de cordura optó por preparar té. Marianne había dejado algunas mezclas de especias orientales, los Hentzwood tenían una fuerte inclinación por la exótica India, la boda de Christopher se había realizado en una de las islas con mayor apego a las tradiciones de esa cultura. El agua soltó el hervor, Thomas la dejó caer sobre dos tazas de porcelana, y encima colocó el empaque con los compuestos. Encontró a Leo sentado en el sofá, hojeando el guión que tenía plan de estudiar esa noche.

– ¿El secreto de la rosa?

– Sí, debo repasarlo, a inicios del año comienzan las grabaciones – Thomas le ofreció la taza de té –. ¿Está bien eso, o mejor te traigo una soda, un jugo?

– No. Es grandioso – respondió Leo, quien acercó la nariz y adivinó el compuesto –. El tesoro hindú.

– Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

– Tesoro hindú, así le llaman a esta preparación, es de mis favoritas.

Thomas sonrió y quitó el libreto del regazo de Leo, lo devolvió a la mesa tratando de organizar el tiempo de mañana. Leo advirtió la preocupación de éste. – Tienes que trabajar y te estoy retrasando.

– No, para nada, simplemente soy un poco compulsivo, es todo.

– Siendo así, déjame ayudarte, repasemos juntos.

– ¿Cómo? No, eso sería injusto, aburrirte con mis cosas.

– ¡Sin cuidado!, quiero sentirme útil; vamos, lo haremos divertido, elijamos al azar.

Thomas sonrió tenuemente, se acercó más a Leo para poder compartir el escrito. Éste abrió el encuadernado y señaló una página. La taza casi quedaba vacía. Leo tenía mucha facilidad para memorizar, habían estudiado al menos cuatro de las escenas más complejas. Thomas se disculpó de nuevo por tal actividad, Leo volvió a reiterarle el apoyo, acto seguido le cuestionó acerca de su edad; los treinta de Thomas sumados a los veintiuno del primero, dieron cincuenta y uno. Ese fue el número que indicaba la cuartilla a memorizar.

– Bien, Hal busca consejo de Sir John – leyó Leo –. Tú eres Hal y yo Sir John, adelante, te toca primero.

Thomas comenzó el discurso, las palabras brotaban débilmente, pero conforme avanzaba, éstas encontraban la fuerza para sustentarse fuera. La vista de Leo estaba concentrada en la faz del hablante. Thomas se inquietó ante el índigo que asomaba en el iris de sus ojos, lucían idénticos a los de aquél; enmudeció delante del naciente Edén que emergía de ellos, un extravagante paraíso de zafiro y matices cobaltos le rodeó en instantes; sumergido en aquella profundidad marina perdió la conciencia, y un fluido de ideas convergieron sobre su mente atribulada. Una nueva enunciación emergió desde las fibras más sensibles del corazón, alentado por el brío penetrante de aquella mirada con capacidades pirómanas.

Levantó la mano suavemente hasta rozar el pómulo de Leo, podía sentir el frágil crecimiento del vello sobre las mejillas. La otra mano se alzó sobre la cara también, para disipar cualquier duda sobre un posible engaño; podía experimentar las diferentes texturas de aquella piel y su mente estaba convencida de la presencia de Christopher; los dedos jugueteaban entre las raíces del cabello pues Thomas conocía la consecuencia de semejante gala; acariciándole las líneas de la frente buscaba ultimar el retrato mental que había construido; bajó los pulgares dibujando la forma de la nariz y en sus huecos percibió una expulsión ligera de aire carbonatado. Dicha circunstancia le dio valor para admirar aquellos labios, largos y finos, tan tersos y esponjados, cincelados sobre el mármol más fino, ¿quién pudiera resistirse a tal imagen? Ni Venus sentiría se capacitada para esta labor; inflamado de pasión mortal, anhelaba sosegar el calor producido en su interior, extinguir el frenesí añil que lo había consumido desde aquel encuentro.

Leo no realizó movimiento alguno, ni siquiera cuando recibió los labios de Thomas contra los suyos. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, provocándole ligeras descargas eléctricas que le causaron irreconocible reacción; aunque sus ojos dilataron, y después sus cejas se elevaron ante tal efecto, todos se rindieron frente a la embestida, quizá la mano de Thomas sobre su cuello le propinaba cierto relajamiento que le obligaba a cerrar los parpados; pese a que sus brazos se mantenían al margen, no pasó mucho para que acabaran comprimidos sobre la espalda de su pareja. Thomas, por su lado notó como la fuerza de las mandíbulas aumentaba, tuvo que contraer la mano sobre el cuello de Leo para no desvanecerse, mientras éste le apretaba más contra sí. La respiración se aceleraba con cada nueva proeza, el aire escaseaba, si ninguno lograba detenerse, se asfixiarían. El arrebato los hizo caer al suelo, una bocanada de aire les refrescó el cerebro; separándose finalmente. Agitados, desorbitados, en mitad de un éxtasis, aún en la cumbre del monte Kailash, distanciaron la vista uno del otro. Leo azorado por su virilidad exaltada, bajó la cabeza. Thomas, con las manos sobre la sien, trataba de ensamblar una justificación válida. Los dos jalaban aire de manera exacerbada. El celo se difuminaba poco a poco, sólo esperaban a que el otro se atreviera a usar la palabra.

– ¿Y? – Preguntó Ben con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, ansioso por averiguar el resto – ¿Luego qué?

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué usas ese tono? – Rebatió Thomas.

– ¿Cuál? – Dijo Ben haciéndose el despistado.

Thomas parecía intimidarse ante las preguntas, aunque había buscado a Ben para desahogarse y pedir su consejo, ahora perdía las ganas, no deseaba hacerlo más. Conforme avanzaba en la anécdota se daba cuenta, en realidad si había besado a Leo, y no se trataba de una fantasía onírica. La culpa lo martirizaba. Leo no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo, se suscitaron ciertos momentos incómodos; durante la noche algunos encuentros en el baño, o Leo saliendo de la ducha, o Thomas entrando a ella. Ben lucía como un juez inquisidor, sin que él estuviera consciente de serlo. Eran ideas de Thomas. Sin exponerse más, éste finalizó intentando ser conciso y claro. Ben observó la turbación en la faz y fingió entenderlo todo; sabía que su amigo, tarde o temprano, acabaría por revelarle el resto de la historia. Para fortuna de Thomas, Leo se había marchado a la mañana siguiente, quien no esperaba la visita de Christopher. Fue una auténtica sorpresa. Creyéndole parte de la alucinación o de la traición mental de la que era víctima, lo acarició y tocó para convencerse, no era un reflejo plasmado en un cuerpo ajeno.

Volvió a casa con la esperanza de abstraerse en su trabajo, pero el mundo onírico también estaba plagado de la obsesión por Christopher; no pudo repasar diálogo alguno, no sin dejar de pensar en los dos hermanos, y lo que su hazaña podría ocasionar entre los tres y su relación. Sinceramente, le preocupaba más la opinión de Christopher que la de Leo; intentaba justificar sus actos, al hacerlo debía exteriorizar el afecto real, el sentimiento fidedigno, aquél que trataba de ahogar en medio de sus razonamientos desde hace dos veranos; ni el saberle prohibido bajo los mandamientos, inculcados por su madre, le quitó las ansias; lo quería, deseaba poseerle, tocarle y mimarle, la ansiedad de sus manos y del cuerpo mismo era tan inmensa que había intentado desahogarse en la figura de Leo, lo más parecido a ese Christopher de antaño, libre, entregado, seductor, juguetón, cariñoso.

Ni siquiera el té calmaba sus pensamientos, ya había bebido más de litro y medio sin éxito alguno. Un malestar en el abdomen, que más tarde se convirtió en fuerte dolor de estómago le ayudó; lejos de perjudicarle, le distrajo de la aflicción mental. Elinor estaba fuera de la ciudad, Marianne vacacionaba con su madre en Portugal, no pensó en su padre cuando la enfermedad se agravó. Llamó de nuevo a Ben buscando su auxilio, éste vivía relativamente cerca y no dudó en socorrerle. Pese a las suplicas de Thomas, el té fue retirado de la dieta por órdenes médicas; nada de sal, carne de cerdo, mantequilla o café. Al parecer su rutina alimenticia no era compatible con la del conde Lucio, el cambio radical de una a otra había sido el origen del mal. Sin embargo, él había implorado por una inquietud mayor que le obligara a olvidar la emocional.

Thomas estaba dormido cuando el interfono rompió el silencio de la habitación. Ben acudió de inmediato y cuando preguntaron por "Tom", se limitó a decir que éste no podía atender por causas de fuerza mayor, el interlocutor sin haberse identificado, sólo cuestionó el nombre del informante. Ben extrañado pronunció su nombre, pero más desconcertado quedó al percatarse de la desaparición del interrogador, al pasar por alto preguntar un denominativo no creyó necesario informar a Thomas sobre la visita, cuando aquél despertó. La mañana transcurrió tranquila.

Pero, la tarde resultó un infierno para Christopher, quien obcecado por la rabia no conseguía coordinar los pensamientos. Intentaba disculpar la ausencia de Thomas, empero cada vez que éste no contestaba el celular, los argumentos de absolución fracasaban. No era capaz de contener tanta molestia, pensaba lastimarle, tal vez golpearle; lacerarlo de cualquier manera posible, la más cruel y sádica, una capaz de hacerlo retorcerse de dolor, torturarlo, llevarlo a la agonía desmedida, embaucarlo en el mismísimo calvario de la pasión. Quería verlo sufrir con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él. Debido a todo este mar emocional, no estaba concentrado en los ensayos a campo abierto, no podía dominar al caballo, una bestia montaba a otra. Finalmente cayó al suelo haciéndose algunos raspones y moretones; y encontró un consuelo abrumador, al igual que a Thomas, le aminoraban el otro padecimiento.

La noche alcanzó a Christopher sobre _Mansfield Park_. La casa de Thomas no estaba lejos, quiso el destino reunirlos en semejante situación. El primero vio al segundo en agradable compañía mientras descendía de un taxi. Thomas abrazó a Ben, agradeciéndole otra vez sus atenciones. Caminó hasta la puerta del edificio, incrustó la llave sobre la cerradura y miró a Ben; la puerta se abrió y levantó la mano en señal de despedida, el auto arrancó incorporándose hacia _Dashwood Street_. Distraído estaba, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Christopher, entonces éste lo tomó del brazo por la fuerza y le obligó a entrar.

– ¡Chris! – Exclamó Thomas estrellándose contra la pared –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Christopher actuaba embrutecido, desposeído de cualquiera de los sentidos, ahogado en la hiel, salivaba como animal rabioso y resollaba con furor bestial. Thomas sintió la fuerza disuelta entre los dedos de éste, pudo percibir como le magullaban la piel hasta amoratársela. Pretendía no quejarse, pero el tartamudeo en su voz denotaba el daño corporal.

– ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – Cuestionó Christopher poniéndole la cara frente a la suya para enfrentarle.

Thomas lo observaba pasmado, pero la presión de éste sobre su brazo le hizo hablar. – ¡Ahhh! Es Ben, un ami… ¡Ahhh! ¡Me estás lastimando Chris!

– ¿Quién demonios es Ben? – Volvió a interrogar Christopher, poniendo la otra mano sobre el brazo de Thomas para ejercer mayor control.

– Ya te dije que es un amigo ¡ahhh, me duele! – Quejo se Thomas.

– Y tú, ¿te has puesto a pensar cuánto me has lastimado? – Arremetió Christopher repegándole el cuerpo. Era el inicio de la confesión, no importaba como salieran las palabras, sólo debía expresarlas; torpes, ineptas, absurdas, locas, testarudas, absolutas, graciosas, bobas, tontas, cerriles, desastrosas, inequívocas, puras, voluptuosas, sublimes, auténticas y verdaderas –. Te vi con ese sujeto, mirarte tan feliz con alguien más me dio miedo, mucho miedo. No soportó verte feliz con alguien más, al menos no con esa felicidad que está destinada para mí. Esas risas, miradas, gestos, modos, suspiros; todos deben ser míos, me pertenecen por el derecho legitimo que otorgan los sentimientos, pero lo has olvidado, me has reemplazado.

– No lo entiendo Chris – se excusó Thomas.

– ¿Recuerdas aquel verso de _Venus y Adonis_?

Thomas guardó silencio, lo veía fijo, intentaba descubrir la razón del enojo, pero no podía deducirla, o más bien no quería hcerlo. Christopher clavó sus pupilas azules sobre él como dos frías dagas de hielo, resollando siguió. – El poema, el que escribiste en la servilleta mientras desayunábamos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me limpié con ella sin darme cuenta, si no es porque te reíste y vi la tinta en mi cara.

– Sí, pero no entiendo. Deberíamos… Vamos a calmarnos, hablemos como dos caballeros.

– Eso hacemos – respondió Christopher con ira –, quiero que lo recites ahora.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Recita el jodido poema! – Ordenó colérico.

Asustado, aquél no siguió negándose, la memoria no contenía registro alguno, y en un resquicio de cordura, Thomas entonó el inicio. – _'Thrice-fairer than myself,' thus she began… 'The field's chief flower, sweet above compare…_ – Le observó para descubrir si aquello bastaba para calmarle, pero la mirada de Christopher le expresó lo contrario.

– Sigue.

– _Stain to all nymphs, more lovely than a man, more white and red than doves or roses are; Nature that made thee, with herself at strife, saith that the world hath ending with thy life…_

– ¿Por qué lo pusiste sobre la servilleta?

– No lo sé.

– Pienso que si lo sabes. _Tres veces más hermoso de lo que yo soy_…

Thomas se mantenía callado y con la mirada al suelo.

– _Cuya flor y dulzura, ciegamente ama el prado, que a las ninfas empañas, y que eres como el hombre, más blanco que las rosas y las propias palomas…__[1]_

– ¡Alto! Ya no sigas – dijo Thomas con voz mermada.

– Lo mismo digo, tú no sigas. Dime ¿eh?, ¿a qué estamos jugando? Vamos, dímelo, porque no puedo entenderte.

– No jugamos a nada Chris…

– Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu juego?

– ¡No hay juego!

– Conmigo tienes un juego, uno seriamente peligroso; de miradas, toqueteos, arrebatos…

– Si te refieres a lo que pasó frente a Dalilah…

– ¡Me importa un pedazo de…!

– ¡Pues a mí sí me importa! – Interrumpió Thomas –. No sé a qué carajos viene todo esto. Si para ti sólo soy Tom…

– ¡Idiota! ¿No te das cuenta? – Christopher liberó un largo suspiro intentando calmarse –. Sí, para mí sólo eres Tom, ¡mi Tom!

– ¿Qué?

– No sé si lo intuyes, o no. Tienes que saberlo o voy a enloquecer imaginando tu posible respuesta. Luché, en vano y con todas mis fuerzas, pero no funcionó. ¿Debería seguir siendo un secreto, aunque lo conozcas inconscientemente? Permíteme decir cuánto te admiro y te amo, con vehemente pasión.

No es la primera vez que enunció estas palabras, pero quiero hacer de tu conocimiento su genuino significado. Te amo, con inmensidad de matices; como amigo, camarada, compañero, hermano, cómplice; como ser humano, niño, hombre, muchacho; como objeto del deseo y laurel de satisfacción. Te amo, a pesar de mi género mismo, de mi compromiso y saberme ajeno, de la situación, del tiempo, de las circunstancias, de la convicción de las cosas, de la seguridad y por encima de la duda punzante; los celos han sido capaces de elevar el volumen de mi corazón y manifestar la vorágine dentro de él, consecuencia de mis afectos por ti; que tú, tal vez provocaste sin planearlo o con total ventaja. Ni siquiera pensaré en eso; como espero no lo hagas tú, si todas estas sensaciones que hoy me hacen romper el silencio se encuentran mal versadas por mis especulaciones. Es injusto, lo sé, pero yo no escogí amarte de tal modo, como tampoco lo has hecho tú. ¿Inocente o culpable? Al amor le importa una mierda los juicios valorativos. Fue así, simple y sin pretensión. No omitiré que la belleza de tu rostro me injurió con ese fulgor esmeralda, y lo digo así, porque he enfermado desde entonces; busqué curas para sacarme este doliente mal, sin conseguir un remedio capaz de sanarme. Ni Elkie y su increíble devoción han sido suficientes, pero me ha ayudado, potente anestésico para tan cruel padecimiento. Soy agradecido. También la amo, no me obligues a ponerle sobre escala alguna con el tuyo en competencia, pues sospecho que el resultado no le favorezca a ella. Te quiero con un amor tan casto como epicúreo, tan carnal como espiritual, honesto y puro, voluble y sensual. ¿Sientes lo mismo? ¿Qué más puedo argumentar en mi defensa? ¿Qué más podría decir a mi favor? ¿Tú lo sientes?

Me encontraba incapacitado y vulnerable. Celoso y herido. Frustrado e impotente. Si hoy he tenido el valor de alzar la voz fue porque un temor mayor me hizo presa. No quiero perderte, aunque con todo lo dicho, termine por hacerlo. No es amenaza, mucho menos advertencia, pero si me echarás de tu vida, sin más, debes saber que me habrás despojado de todas mis facultades primordiales y no me quedaría motor alguno, mis sentimientos acabarían pudriéndose conmigo; soy un cobarde, no lo niego, pero decidí, sea cual sea tu contestación, enterarte de su existencia. ¿Sueno egoísta? Sí, es probable. Nunca dije que esto fuera perfecto, te declararé mis tormentos y mis fortunas, porque eres mi amigo. No tengo más que decir. Sólo repetiré cuanto te amo, para que lo entiendas, no más juegos. Te amo, con un sentimiento que creía exclusivo para las mujeres. Así, sin más, sólo soy yo, Chris, un corazón perdidamente enamorado de ti – Finalizó.

Thomas quedó estático, la inesperada confesión le había despojado de los sentidos. Christopher lo examinaba atento, en la espera de una réplica y nada. Thomas estaba fuera de sí. Impaciente lo volvió a tomar de los brazos, dañándolo pretendía hacerlo reaccionar. Le sacudía con frenesí hasta que dio se cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño niño, era James, quien reconoció la voz de Thomas y con los gritos de Chris, había salido de casa para auxiliar a su amigo. Thomas regresó de su pasmes al oír el llanto de su vecino.

– Tranquilo James – dijo Thomas virando el rostro para confortarle –, todo está bien. Es mi amigo Chris, le gusta jugar esta clase de juegos, ¿verdad Chris? – Cuestionó volviendo los ojos hacia él.

– Sí – respondió Christopher soltándole –, me gusta jugar así.

– Pero no sucede nada. Calma, estoy bien. No llores por favor – declaró con ternura –. A veces Chris se sobresalta y olvida que estamos jugando. Vuelve a casa, anda, estaré bien. Te prometo que comeremos una madalena muy pronto.

La sonrisa de Thomas tenía un efecto prodigioso sobre quien la recibiese. James había pasado del llanto al alivio en segundos. Quizá, ese mismo se aplicaba sobre Christopher pero de modo negativo. Ambos se encontraron con los ojos, uno esperaba una respuesta y el otro se rehusaba a darla. James los estudió por unos momentos, después dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su departamento. Las miradas se prolongaron, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

– Di algo – comentó Christopher –, lo que sea, pero dilo ya, no quiero estar con esta angustia más tiempo, por favor. Te lo pido como amigos.

– No sé qué decir – confesó Thomas – Yo, no sé. No sé Chris. Perdóname no sé…

Y salió corriendo del edificio. El cielo comenzó a retumbar justo como aquel día en el elevador de la torre _McWayne_. Sin embargo, esa vez los dos habían ignorado la fuerte tormenta, puesto que estaban más absortos conociéndose. Christopher se tumbó sobre la pared hasta caer al piso. Ni el hecho de llorar podía consolarle. El pánico se convirtió en realidad, una muy amarga, doliente y cruda.

* * *

[1] _Venus y Adonis_, fragmento de la versión lírica de Ramón García González.


	6. Ring Ring

– Ya está – dijo Christopher atando la pulsera sobre la muñeca de Thomas y esbozando una sonrisa preguntó –. ¿Seguro quieres usarla?

– Sí, lo haré mientras me das un anillo de compromiso – expresó. Christopher sonrió y lo abrazó.

_The way we moved so close in the darkness; all the music, the magic, the thrill; I must have been so lost in the moment; I missed the chance to make you my own; now I know, now I know, now I know…_

Ben salía de la cocina con una taza de espumosa cocoa caliente cuando llamaron a la puerta, dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y abrió; su rostro desconcertado se encontró con un Thomas mojado, agitado y temblando de frío. Lo invitó a pasar, lo cubrió con una manta de franela y le dio la cocoa. Thomas recordaba la noche del club parisino, la filmación de _LORD_ y _The Servants_, las memorias lo mantenían abstraído de la realidad. La mirada estaba pérdida en algún punto de la blanca pared del departamento de Ben, quien volvía de la cocina con otra taza; éste se sentó frente a él para examinarlo.

Después de unos minutos, Thomas balbuceó unas palabras que Ben apenas alcanzó a comprender. – Chris es tan romántico, a su manera lo es; con una mirada, un abrazo, un gesto, un guiño. El verano que pasamos juntos ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Tú me conoces, sabes cuán romántico soy. Chris es el príncipe azul con el cual todas las niñas sueñan y al que todos los niños aspiran convertirse. Ese día que Elkie lo visitó en el set, aún no era su esposa. Él insistió en presentarnos, yo no pude atreverme, era demasiado; hoy entiendo por qué quería hacerlo. Deseaba probarme. Había vivido una fastuosa ilusión, creyéndolo mío hasta que lo vi con ella, entonces desperté de mi sueño. Sin embargo, aún quedaba esperanza en mi corazón, de tenerle todos los veranos restantes de mi vida. Y el día de Año Nuevo supe que se había casado con su novia. Tonto ¿no? ¿Él o yo? Ambos. Yo creí, creí – la voz se le quebró –. Me sentí tan estúpido cuando comprobé la noticia, me negaba a considerarla verdadera. Y me costó mucho aceptarlo, calmar la pena en mi alma, controlar el impulso de buscarlo y reclamarle por irresoluto. ¿Sabes? Me reclama que yo jugué con él ¿puedes creerlo? Los cielos manden un relámpago castigándome si alguna vez actué guiado por el egoísmo. Al contrario, decidí excluir cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la amistad, yo no podía faltar a su cariño; aunque quisiera abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo y fundirme en su calor; volviéndome uno con él dejaría de tener necesidades tan voluntariosas. Pero, lo imaginaba ajeno a mis afectos amorosos, y hoy todo ha cambiado. Aunque yo acepte sus palabras, ¿qué sucedería después? ¿Luego qué? ¿Seremos amantes? ¿Visitas clandestinas?

– Podrían… ¿Comprar joyas, viajar, un departamento? – Argumentó Ben confundido.

– ¿Más juegos en doble sentido? ¿Miradas de complicidad? Chris hizo su elección hace tiempo, ¿por qué ahora me exige escoger cuando mis opciones son limitadas? Hijo de puta. Ahora tiene un compromiso con Elkie y su futuro bebé. Yo no puedo interponerme.

– ¿Tom, de qué hablas?

– Ben, no me creo capaz de tal bajeza. Aunque tengo miedo. Temo por mi juicio, después de la confesión, sus palabras han derrumbado mi fortaleza y él puede doblegar mi voluntad si así lo desea. No me resistiré a complacer ninguno de sus anhelos. Mataría o moriría con una sola orden suya. ¿Ves? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no pude responderle? Más feliz no hubiera podido estar llenándole con mis besos, rodeándole con mis brazos, gritándole que yo también lo amo, que lo idolatro como un hereje de los bosques a su dios pagano, como Venus humillada y rendida de pasión ante Adonis.

– Tom, lo siento… No estoy entendiendo nada, explícate – declaró Ben soplando sobre la taza para disipar el calor del líquido contenido en ella.

– Chris me ha confesado sus sentimientos, me ama Ben – Thomas sonrió eufórico –. ¡Me ama! ¡Imagínalo! Lo hubieses escuchado, fue tan dulce, tan tierno, tan perfecto. Mi corazón se aceleró con cada palabra articulada. ¡Oh, Ben! ¡Nada se compara a tal dicha!

– ¡Carajo! ¿En serio? – Cuestionó Ben con genuina sorpresa.

– Sí.

– ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el monólogo?

– ¿Por qué? ¡Agh, Ben, vamos! Sabes bien el porqué. ¡Porque está casado!

– Tienes razón, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle – dijo. Thomas volteó la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto –. ¿Y? ¿Qué le contestaste?

– No lo hice…

– ¿Qué?

– No pude – se lamentó –, no pude. En mi cabeza convergieron tantas cosas después de su confidencia. Simplemente no pude. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué puedo esperar de él? No está en la misma posición que antes. Hay mucho de por medio. Contra eso yo no puedo, no me siento apto.

– Intuyo que el pobre hombre estaba poseído por el eros.

– ¿Eros? Por los celos dirás – Thomas sacó los brazos de la manta y le mostró las huellas de Christopher sobre su piel, convertidas en moretones.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién te hizo eso?

– Chris…

– ¡Qué se vaya al diablo! Retiro mis condolencias por él. Animal.

– Ya lo dijiste, estaba enloquecido de celos y adivina por culpa de quién.

– ¿De quién? – Interrogó Ben –. ¡Espera! No me digas, ¿se enteró de lo de Leo?

– No.

– ¿Entonces?

– De ti.

– ¡Qué! ¡¿De mí?! – Exclamó Ben intentando no escupir.

– Me reclamó que lo había cambiado por ti, que yo le pertenecía y me quería lejos de ti.

– ¡Oh, pedacito de pastel! – Rio llevándose la mano sobre la boca – ¡Qué ternura de hombre! Pero, ¿por qué piensa eso?

– No lo sé, de eso no hablamos, el escuchar tu nombre simplemente lo saca de quicio.

– ¡Santo Dios! ¿Debería contratar seguridad personal?

– Ya lo creo.

La lluvia aún no cesaba. Christopher seguía en el mismo lugar, aguardando el regreso de Thomas, le preocupaba su salida intempestiva; dudaba entre ir a buscarlo o esperarlo. Un murmullo que provenía de las escaleras le hizo virar la cabeza, percatándose de una pequeña sombra, era James quien parecía jugar desde el barandal de la escalera. Christopher le sonrió y se disculpó por la rudeza de hace unos momentos, el niño se acercó de prisa y se sentó a su lado. James traía un muñeco en las manos, y le admiró encontrarse reproducido en la figura.

– ¿Es tuyo? – Cuestionó Christopher.

– Sí – respondió James examinándole –, ¿eres tú? Se parece a ti.

– Tal vez. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

– Tom me lo regaló en año nuevo.

– Ya veo – expresó Christopher entristecido.

– Es uno de mis tesoros, fue especial. Tom lloraba cuando me lo dio, a lo mejor no quería dármelo, pero él siempre me regala cosas – declaró –. Cuando vuelve del trabajo me da una madalena o una paleta.

– ¿Lloró? – dijo ansioso.

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué lo haría?

– No sé. Pregúntale tú. No debería hablar contigo, fuiste grosero con Tom – respondió un tanto enfadado –, pero debe quererte mucho, como mi mamá a mi papá; él también es grosero y ella dice quererlo.

– Te prometo no volver a ser grosero con Tom – y Christopher levantó la mano en señal de juramento –. ¿Me disculpas? Genial, ¿qué opinas si le hablamos a Tom y le preguntamos dónde está? Tal vez quiera comer madalenas con nosotros, ¿te gustaría?

– Sí, pero debes comprarlas con tu dinero – dijo el jovencito con tono de reprimenda.

– Te lo juro, por mi honor – Christopher sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y pulsó una tecla, en la pantalla apreció la imagen de Thomas.

– Tom, tu teléfono – pronunció Ben buscando ropa seca para su huésped, que estaba en el baño.

– ¿Quién es? – Gritó Thomas.

– No sé.

– Contesta.

Ben fue hasta la mesa y tomó el aparato. Vio la pantalla. – Mejor no. Es Chris.

Thomas regresó del baño apresurado. – No quiero hablar con él. Déjalo que suene.

– ¿Y si está preocupado? Acepto que se portó como imbécil, merece angustiarse un poco, pero no después de semejante momento, mejor dile que estás bien – Ben le entregó el celular.

– No quiero hablarle. Tú dile que no puedo atenderlo ahora.

– ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco? Ya me odia y tú quieres animarlo a matarme, no dile tú.

Christopher intentó comunicarse por tercera ocasión. Finalmente una llamada fue respondida. No era Thomas sino Jude su representante, quien le hablaba en nombre de éste para disculparse por no atenderlo, pero tenía asuntos urgentes imposibles de posponer. Christopher masculló los dientes para disimular su naciente enfado. Jude le aseguró que Thomas se comunicaría después, a la brevedad posible. Sin embargo, dudaba de sus palabras. Agradeció su atención y colgó. – Creo que Tom no podrá comer madalenas con nosotros, tiene "asuntos urgentes e imposibles de posponer" – expuso disimulando su molestia –. Pero tú y yo tenemos un trato, iremos por esos bizcochos después. Tengo que irme, deberías volver a casa, tu madre podría preocuparse.

Christopher se puso en pie y se marchó. Ben movía la cabeza en desacuerdo.

– ¿Qué? – Rebatió Thomas ante la mirada inquisidora –. No había otra opción, ya no estará preocupado.

– Te pasaste de la línea, fuiste demasiado frío. No estoy de acuerdo, a pesar de todo, él sigue siendo tu amigo…

– Él ya no es mi amigo – irrumpió Thomas –, ya no puedo verlo como uno. Él…

– Sólo espero que no sea tarde cuando te arrepientas…

Compungido ya estaba, desde que el flirteo y el coqueteo, excusándose en un juego sin malicia los había llevado a una vorágine. Thomas estaba tan enamorado de Christopher y viceversa, que la situación jamás fue la misma desde entonces. Aquella noche parisina, mientras bailaban bajo las luces de colores y sobre la pista cristalina, ambos seguían el compás de la música. Thomas se movía con la misma astucia que lo caracterizaba, sus pies eran ligeros y diestros. Christopher procuraba mantenerse al nivel, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su pareja, se meneaba con cierta soltura y donaire.

_So familiar and so right, you never left me since that one night…_

– Tus chicas no dejan de mirarnos – dijo Christopher.

– No les prestes atención – respondió Thomas con el rostro bañado de luces multicolores –, estoy contigo, no con ellas.

Christopher sonrió. – Lo sé, pero me siento examinado, tal vez descubran la mentira.

– No lo harán, acércate más a mí.

Christopher aceptó la sugerencia, ligeramente se aproximó a él, sus frentes casi chocaban debido a la cercanía y al movimiento. Entonces Christopher elevó sus brazos hasta sujetarlo de la cintura, Thomas quien tenía los suyos levantados por la danza, los dejó caer sobre los hombros de Christopher, embebidos por la magia del momento ninguno se percató de la contigüidad corporal.

_Some things stay with you your whole life, for your whole life…_

No recordaban con exactitud cuál fue la motivación para tal enunciación, ni quien había ejecutado la acción primero. Thomas expuso el deseo cuando su nariz rozaba la de Christopher. – Bésame – dijo embriagado por la música.

– ¿Qué? – Contestó Christopher sin despegarse de él.

– Bésame – insistió.

Christopher temblaba como la novia virginal sobre el lecho nupcial, la oportunidad estaba ahí, no había otro pensamiento que probar aquellos labios delgados y menudos. Por su parte, Thomas sentía el roce de los vellos de la barba de Christopher contra sus mejillas. La respiración de ambos se transformó en una misma cuando los labios consumaron el ansioso deseo que los venía carcomiendo desde el primer encuentro. Christopher lo contrajo con mayor fuerza hacia sus caderas, Thomas lo agarró por las mejillas ávido de él, entre más pasaba probándolo, mayor codicia despertaba en sus adentros. Era como saborear la mítica ambrosia; el néctar de aquellos labios resultaba exquisito, dulce como la miel más pura, suave como el melocotón más rosado, igual de fresco que el agua del más limpio manantial; por unos momentos dudo de estar besando a Christopher, quizás era el mismo Apolo iluminándole la faz con toda su hermosura. ¿Y no era él su Apolo? ¿El sol que inundaba su vida de radiante amanecer, el motivo por el cual su lira creaba las mejores piezas poéticas? Cerró los ojos sintiéndose desvanecer.

Christopher lo sostenía, lo retenía sobre la cintura. Los labios de Thomas parecían la mística bebida obtenida del legendario océano láctico, como si engullese tal elixir de las mismas manos de _Dhanvantari_, besándole recuperaba la fortaleza y la bravura, sentía se inmortal. Subió las manos acariciándole la espalda con la misma desesperación con la que su boca se saciaba de él. Se separaron por breves instantes para después zambullirse de nuevo el uno en el otro. Thomas deslizó los dedos hasta sobarle la nunca a Christopher, llevándolo a un estado delirante. Éste por su parte lo comprimía más contra sí, pues conocía la debilidad de Thomas por los abrazos, entre más largos y asfixiantes fueran, mejor.

No tardaron en pasar a un éxtasis completamente sexual. Thomas anhelaba subir las piernas y aferrarse por entero a Christopher, entretanto éste sentía que la ropa le estorbaba y esperaba quitársela lo más pronto. Los dos por unos segundos, olvidaron que se encontraban en medio de la pista, el baile los había arrastrado a un estado de seducción y deseo. No querían separarse, pero debieron hacerlo cuando chocaron contra la pared. Sus labios estaban unidos bajo un eficaz pegamento, les costó bastante separarse.

Miró el paisaje nocturno, y el cuerpo de Thomas se estremeció ante el recuerdo de aquel beso, se llevó las manos a la boca para disimular las ganas. Abrió la ventana para que el frío viento otoñal diluyera el apetito de su piel. Christopher, al otro lado de la ciudad, contemplaba la luna buscando sedación. – Ese beso – murmuró y sintió una repentina sacudida que le exaltó todo el cuerpo. Cuánta voluntad requirió esa noche para no ir a la habitación de Thomas y henchirse de él a sus anchas, cuánto tiempo pasó rondando el pasillo del hotel decidiendo si se rendía al capricho o no. Al final, cobardemente, regresó al cuarto decepcionado, revisando fotos en el celular para rebatir el ímpetu de su carne.

Al día siguiente Thomas estaba temeroso de regresar a casa, pensaba que Christopher saldría de repente para obligarlo a darle una respuesta. Ben lo tuvo que acompañar antes de irse a las grabaciones de la serie televisiva donde participaba. – Piensa en lo que hablamos – comentó al finalizar el desayuno –. No tienes por qué convertirte en su amante, simplemente dile la verdad, que le correspondes; la decisión que él tome después es responsabilidad suya. Ponte en su lugar, ¿te hubiera gustado que él no te respondiera frente a una situación igual?

– Yo jamás hubiera…

– Tal vez no, pero ya no somos unos chiquillos Tom, ante tales circunstancias debemos actuar con madurez. Sobre todo, en aquellas que nos encaran a nuestros miedos más profundos. Enfrenta a Chris y termina con esto de una buena vez. ¡Por Dios santo! Prometiste llamarlo, cumple tu palabra, hazlo.

– Lo haré.

Sin embargo, esto no fue así. Thomas postergó la promesa. Había pasado una semana desde la declaración de Christopher, si el primero conociera el viacrucis al que sometía al segundo, lo hubiera llamado inmediatamente. Christopher estaba resuelto a no hacerlo él, puesto que ya había dado el primer paso, ahora dependía de Thomas. Pero la angustia y la duda lo mortificaban terriblemente. Debido a esto, desarrolló algunos hábitos extraños. Tenía una manía de revisar cada cinco minutos el teléfono buscando algún mensaje o llamada perdida. No permitía a nadie tocar su celular, sólo él y nadie más que él podía contestar si Thomas se comunicaba.

Podía pasar de la profunda tristeza a la euforia en minutos.

Christopher gustaba de convivir con sus compañeros de elenco en cualquier producción, pero esta vez, se aislaba. Permanecía en total soledad, aguardando con el teléfono al lado, una llamada que tal vez no llegaría nunca. Si Thomas pudiera entender esa ansiedad corrosiva dentro de él, quizás le diera alivio, pero aquél aparentaba indiferencia y enajenamiento, o al menos eso creía Christopher. En uno de esos días, pesados y difíciles, en los que una absolución se ve como un imposible, el celular salió disparado por los aires en un arranque de total frustración; cuando tocó el suelo destrozándose la carcasa, un sonido se emitió desde el aparato, un lamento de dolor disfrazado de tono telefónico. Arrepentido por tal arrebato, se lanzó al suelo para atender la llamada.

– ¿Hola? – Respondió acelerado –. ¿Hola? ¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? ¡Tom!

Fue una decepción escuchar la voz de Dalilah. Christopher le saludó con ligera hipocresía, no tenía ganas de una conversación artificiosa, pero cuando la joven le comentó sobre el arribo de un paquete, éste mudó su voz a una más complacida, pues el contenido serviría como antídoto para su ansiedad. Por desgracia, fue todo lo contrario, sólo la aumentó. Él había iniciado aquel coqueteo con ella, motivado por ese paquete, ¿cuál era su contenido?

Mientras tanto, Thomas estaba en los estudios de la BBSI, televisora para la cual trabajaría en _Secret of the Rose_. Tenía una capucha de plástico sobre la cabeza porque recién le habían pintado el cabello de rojizo cuando miró el teléfono sobre la pared, meditaba si debía usarlo o no. – Llámalo – se dijo en voz alta –, un saludo sin importancia, ¿qué tiene de malo? Algo casual.

Se repetía esto a sí mismo, pero no lograba convencerse. Estaba de pie, sobre la pared con los ojos clavados en el techo, perdidos en los decorados de éste, con la bocina del teléfono en las manos. – ¡Llámalo, ya! ¡Mierda!

Con rapidez tecleó el número, se emocionó porque oiría esa voz profunda que tanto le fascinaba. El corazón le palpitaba acelerado. Tras varios intentos, la llamada entró, y finalmente él contestó. – ¿Chris, eres tú? – cuestionó con temor –. Soy yo, Tom, quería disculparme por la otra vez, creo que necesitamos hablar…

Thomas guardó silencio por algunos instantes dándole tiempo de réplica a Christopher, pero éste permanecía mudo. Thomas siguió con su explicación, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba escuchando, le había colgado. Pasó saliva, con el teléfono aún en las manos comenzó a temblar y unas gotas de agua salada cayeron sobre la punta de sus zapatos.

Christopher colocó el teléfono sobre la cómoda, la noche lucía tan lúgubre y fúnebre. Se metió a la cama muy temprano y se dedicó una semana a trabajar sin otro pensamiento. Una semana más. Ahora era Thomas quien sufría. No quería contarle nada a Ben, puesto que él se lo había advertido. Se sentía tan absurdo, tan estúpido. – ¿Qué esperabas Tom? – dijo Ben desde la bocina del celular –. No quiero sonar cruel, pero te lo tienes merecido. Esa actitud no fue la correcta. Ahora te toca a ti buscarlo y arreglar la situación.

– Ben, no tengo excusa, fui una completa bazofia; cuando él me colgó, cuando me ignoró no puedes concebir el dolor en mi corazón. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, ha sido difícil. Lo extraño bastante, saber que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de mí y no salir corriendo a sus brazos me mortifica. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo? Así sin más, arrancarme este cariño desde sus raíces y continuar mi vida. Estoy maldito.

– No te agobies más, no es toda tu culpa. Amor debería ser atado y sufrir mil tormentos por sus embustes. Chris también tiene responsabilidad en esto. Sólo necesitan hablarlo. Siento tener que dejarte, pero estoy por entrar a escena. Te llamo en cuanto termine, anímate, busca a Chris y solucionen todo esto. Cuídate.

Thomas despegó el teléfono de su oreja y lo regresó a su bolsillo. Jude entró con algunas prendas y accesorios que servirían para caracterizarse como su personaje en la trama, era la sesión fotográfica para promocionar el teledrama. Thomas regresó del maquillaje con la barba en forma de candado y finamente recortada. Se puso el saco escarlata de piel, lo abotonó hasta el principio del cuello, se ató el cinturón donde llevaría enfundada la espada y el puñal. Los pantalones de cuero negro y las botas, los guantes color café mientras Jude le ayudaba colocándole la corona. – Su alteza – expresó éste al conducirle al espacio donde el fotógrafo esperaba.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban de regreso. – Estoy cansado – confesó Thomas con un ligero bostezo.

– Ya hemos terminado – dijo Jude al cerrar la puerta tras él –. Déjame ayudarte… Permíteme un momento, tu celular está sonando.

Thomas se sentó frente al espejo, observándose a detalle, descubrió que en realidad si parecía un rey de la antigüedad. Un famoso "Enrique". Estaba por quitarse la corona, cuando la expresión facial de Jude cambió. – Tom, es Liam, el representante de Chris, dice que le urge hablar contigo – le informó con voz preocupada.

Thomas abrió los ojos. – ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

– Chris sufrió un accidente durante la filmación.

La cortesía caracterizaba a Thomas, pero en ese momento arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Jude. Cuestionó a Liam sin dejar que su voz denotara el ataque de nervios, del cual era presa. Liam no sabía detalle alguno del accidente, él estaba en Los Ángeles arreglando unos papeles y su vuelo a Londres salía hasta la mañana siguiente, intentaría encontrar uno esa misma tarde. Elkie estaba en Chicago en un desfile de modas y Leo en Arizona. – Mi esperanza eres tú Tom – declaró un poco afligido. Thomas escuchó atento las indicaciones. Christopher estaba filmando _Prince of the Earth_ en las costas de _Pembrokeshire_, en Gales; el recorrido le llevaría entre dos y tres horas. La paciencia no estaba de su parte ahora.

– Salgo para allá inmediatamente, te mantendré informado – dijo Thomas al colgar el teléfono –. Me tengo que ir Jude, ¡Oh Chris!, nadie sabe qué sucedió con Chris.

– Está bien, quítate esa ropa mientras te consigo un taxi.

– No hay tiempo, diles que tuve una emergencia, más tarde se los devolveré – expuso señalando el atuendo que portaba.

– Pero…

Sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza que encontrar a Christopher sano y salvo, tomó el primer taxi que encontró sobre la avenida. No sintió la extrañeza del chofer al verle caracterizado, él sólo deseaba llegar a la estación del tren. Impaciente abandonó el automóvil cuando el tránsito congestionaba en _Tower Bridge Road_. Bajó las escaleras para usar el transporte subterráneo y llegar hasta _London Euston_, donde iría en tren hasta Gales. Tan ensimismado iba consigo mismo que no se fijaba en las miradas curiosas que su atavío despertaba. Tal vez era el garbo, parecía un personaje arrancado de algún libro de historia, ni siquiera fue cuestionado por la espada cuando pasó por la seguridad en la estación del tren. Lleno de una solemnidad concedida a los grandes soberanos, tomó asiento al lado de la ventana y clavó los ojos en el paisaje añorando estar lo más rápido en _Pembrokeshire_.

Durante el trayecto recibió una llamada de Ben, y con él se descompuso. – Estoy terriblemente afligido, Chris sufrió un accidente en el rodaje de su película, nadie sabe nada, me muero de la preocupación y de la incertidumbre. Ben, yo enloqueceré si le pasa algo, no lo voy a resistir.

– Calma Tom, no sirve de nada ponerte así. Yo tenía una amiga que trabajaba en las oficinas de turismo de _Pembrokeshire_, déjame contactarla, te ayudará.

Los diez minutos que pasaron entre la primera y segunda llamada de Ben, se hicieron angustioso y eternos para Thomas. – ¿Pudiste localizarla? – Interrogó ansioso.

– Sí, y es la encargada de auxiliar a la producción de la película, dice que están filmando en _Marloes Sands_, una de las playas de _Pembrokeshire_. Le he pedido que sea tu guía. Ella te estará esperando en la estación de tren, se llama Lauren, le daré señas distintivas a ambos para que se reconozcan uno al…

– Sólo dile que busque al rey – interrumpió Thomas.

– ¿Al rey?

– Sí, no me creerías si te digo como vengo vestido.

Ben se sorprendió, pero más fue la sorpresa de Lauren al encontrarse, efectivamente, con un rey. Thomas la saludó con cortesía y le pidió lo llevará a la locación. Le informó a Liam sobre su llegada al lugar, éste aún seguía en América atado a compromisos laborales impostergables. Un paseo de diez minutos en automóvil, otro en lancha sobre la costa hasta llegar a _Marloes Sands_. Agradeció de nueva cuenta la atención de Lauren y se apresuró a entrar en la locación. Nadie lo cuestionó por su llegada, puesto que él parecía un integrante más del elenco. Un joven que cuidaba un par de caballos, fue el indicado para calmar el sobresalto de Thomas.

El muchacho le despejó la duda. Christopher había sufrido un ligero infortunio durante la grabación de una batalla, al parecer su compañera de reparto le había dado un mal golpe que le causó perder la consciencia. Christopher fue llevado de inmediato a una de las tiendas improvisadas en lo alto de la colina. Thomas avistó la distancia y desesperado por el tiempo del viaje, pidió prestado uno de los animales para usarlo como transporte. Ante el carisma del rey, el joven no se pudo negar a tal favor.

Thomas cabalgó con prístina gallardía, el caballo entendía su apuro y lo condujo por la vereda tan pronto como las patas le permitieran. No tardó en vislumbrar el campamento medieval que servía de refugio a la producción. Ahí debía estar Christopher. Descendió del cuadrúpedo con total elegancia, las personas congregadas alrededor del improvisado set lo observaban con la misma curiosidad con la que le habían visto el hombre del taxi, las gentes del metro y del tren. Preguntó por el paradero de Christopher alegando ser familiar de éste. El director, quien ya había sido informado por Liam, le condujo personalmente hasta la tienda donde Christopher convalecía. – Fue un desafortunado incidente – argumentó el director – estábamos grabando unas escenas en la playa, Chris se distrajo unos instantes y olvidó esquivar el golpe de su compañera.

Avanzó tan veloz que con los pies aventaba pequeñas polvaredas. Hizo a un lado las mantas que servían de puerta y ahí estaba él, Christopher, tendido sobre un largo sillón forrado de telas y cojines. Tenía el ojo un tanto amoratado por el golpe, algunos raspones y heridas menores. Su belleza seguía intacta a pesar de los daños. El director se excusó para darle unos momentos a solas. Thomas le tomó las manos, las llevó a su boca y las colmó de besos mientras esbozaba palabras llenas de cariño y aflicción. – ¡Oh, Chris! Estás bien, ¡Dios! ¡Alabado seas tú y toda la corte angelical! – Expresó mientras lo revisaba a detalle con la ilusión de encontrarlo bien. Le acarició el rostro, quitándole los cabellos del frente le despejó la cara.

Thomas se agachó para besarle la frente, con sus labios rozó suavemente sus cejas, besó sus parpados, acarició su nariz con el aliento hasta llegar a su boca donde depositó la suya sobre la de él. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta salpicar las de Christopher. Entonces lo sintió, los labios de Christopher comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos, correspondiéndole así el beso. Thomas dilató los ojos cuando Christopher lo aprisionó con los brazos, al verse en medio de una verdadera y apasionada demostración de amor, se erguió de inmediato y pudo mirar la sonrisa naciente en la boca del falso moribundo.

– ¿Estabas despierto? – Preguntó irritado –, fingías tú, desgraciado… ¡Bastardo!

– No, pero ahora entiendo lo que sintió la bella durmiente – dijo Christopher abriendo los ojos y llenándose de la imagen –. ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Vienes de una reunión medieval o vas a esos eventos de cómics y libros?

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás jodiéndome? – y Thomas se puso en pie, dio unas vueltas con las manos sobre la cintura –. Debe ser una maldita broma tuya, estaba tranquilamente haciendo unas pruebas de vestuario, cuando Liam, hecho un mar de nervios, me dice que te accidentaste; Salí corriendo, ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Pero, por esa risa veo que estás "muy bien" – dijo con cierto enfado.

– No te enojes – expresó Christopher, levantándose unos centímetros con la ayuda de sus manos –. Si me hubieras llamado, te habría dicho lo que pasó, pero no lo hiciste. Si tanto te preocupaba me habrías llamado. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Thomas lo miró fijamente, levantó las cejas. – Te hablé hace unos días y ¡me colgaste!

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Sí, tú! Me dejaste con la palabra.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?

– ¡Qué importa ya!

– Déjate de caprichos tontos y dime cuándo.

Thomas reviró los ojos y contestó. – Hace nueve días para ser exactos.

– Ya veo.

– Entonces, ¿si me colgaste? Lo sabía.

– No he dicho eso, jamás lo hice, además si lo hubiera hecho, estaría en todo mi derecho, al menos no salgo corriendo después de que alguien me expusiera sus sentimientos.

Thomas guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

– Hace nueve días para ser exactos – continuó Christopher –, tuve un arranque de ira y me desquité con el teléfono. Aunque lo armé de nuevo, no funcionó igual, lo cambié porque cuando contestaba, no me escuchaban o yo no podía oírlos. Por lo tanto, no te colgué, sólo no te escuché.

– ¿Cuál fue el crimen del teléfono que lo enfrentó a tan cruel destino?

– Ninguno, el crimen fue de otro – arremetió Christopher clavándole los ojos cerúleos.

– Bien, si lo que quieres es hacerme pedazos, vamos al acantilado para que me arrojes por mis fechorías.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Qué! ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Yo no hice nada, tú sólo llegaste y me besaste.

Thomas giró la cara para evitar que Christopher lo viera inundado de vergüenza – Bueno, sí, fue mi culpa, pero también tuya por no concentrarte en tus escenas; si pusieras más atención no te habrían golpeado.

– Eso también es tu culpa.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Mía, por qué?

– Sólo diré "dos semanas".

– ¿Si, dos semanas? Bien.

– Pues bien.

– Yo lo dije primero.

– ¿Y? Yo después, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

– No hay problema – dijo Thomas volviendo el rostro hacia Christopher.

– Aunque estés enojado, estoy realmente contento de que hayas venido y más vestido así. Eso me halaga, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto!

Thomas se acercó hasta el lecho y de nuevo se sentó a su lado. – En verdad, si me preocupe. Me alegra que estés bien, no sabes cuánto – y al finalizar lo abrazó con ligera fuerza. La corona sobre la cabeza de Thomas chocó un poco contra la barbilla de Christopher al recibir la demostración de afecto, pero éste no se inmutó, estaba demasiado feliz.

– Tengo algo para ti – declaró Christopher.

– ¿Para mí? – dijo Thomas poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho.

– Sí, ¿recuerdas a Dalilah?

– Claro – expresó Thomas con ironía –, ¿cómo olvidarla? Engañas a tu esposa con ella.

– ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Christopher lanzándole una mirada de picardía. Thomas asintió moviendo la cabeza –. ¿Estás celoso?

– ¿Qué?

– Estás celoso – reafirmó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– No… – Christopher lo examinó sin parpadear –. Está bien, sí, lo estoy – respondió Thomas haciendo aspavientos con las manos para disimular sus nervios.

– Lo sabía, pero quería oírtelo decir – mientras pronunciaba esto, Christopher agarró el celular sobre la mesa donde estaban algunos artículos médicos. Hizo algunos movimientos dactilares sobre la pantalla y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Thomas –. Bueno, recordarás que ella trabajó en _LORD_.

– Lo recuerdo.

– Grandioso. Dalilah era la encargada de archivar algunos de los datos de producción, como tus audiciones para Lord Daniel y algunas otras curiosidades a las que solamente el director tiene acceso.

– ¿Lord Daniel?

– Sí, ahora entiendo tu molestia cuando me viste aquella vez, cuando pensaste que te había arrebatado el papel.

– Dios…

– Eso no es lo importante, sino esto – y le acercó el celular para mostrarle un video.

La pantalla estaba en negro, de pronto cuatro diminutas luces brillaron en la parte superior; un halo de luz, ajeno a las anteriores, bajó sobre lo que resultaría ser un escenario, iluminando así a un muchacho no mayor de quince años; lo supuso porque la voz aún se percibía afectada por la pubertad; éste iba ataviado con singulares prendas mientras entonaba una canción. Thomas memorizó la imagen y no tardó en reconocerla.

Un chaleco blanco con adornos dorados, que dejaba al descubierto unas mangas bombachas rosadas. Él era aquel jovenzuelo, jamás imaginó que Christopher poseyera aquellos videos, pues sólo personas contadas tenían acceso a ese material. La letra de esa canción retumbó en su cabeza, la recordaba muy bien, era de sus favoritas, por ello cuando Christopher tarareó _The Last Change_, se estremeció al remembrar los movimientos de cadera y las coreografías que debía cuadrar mientras simulaba una batalla épica.

– Mi cara – dijo tapándosela con las manos –. ¡Por todos los cielos! Gracias que el director me exigió llevar esa peluca, porque yo insistía en usar mi cabello real, no era tan amarillo pero lo tenía esponjado, aunque le diera más un aire a Gene Wilder, hubiera funcionado ¿no lo crees?

– Definitivamente. Todo dependía de tu cara, es una expresión de total entusiasmo, ¿lo disfrutaste? – Cuestionó Christopher.

– Mucho, no lo voy a negar, fue mi primer empleo y me encantó – añadió Thomas.

– Lo veo, nadie baila con esa misma energía, al menos nadie que conozca.

Christopher volvió a repetirlo, era un número musical inspirado en una serie animada titulada _Space Boys_, bastante famosa allá por los años noventa. – ¡Esto es increíble! – Confesó –, estoy al lado de _Infinitum Space_, ¿puedes creerlo? Mis hermanos me dirán mentiroso.

– Basta con eso – dijo Tom echando a reír –. No sé cómo demonios conseguiste esos videos.

– Es lo de menos – rebatió Christopher sin levantar la vista del celular –, es que el vestuario, ¡no me jodas! Llevas ese pantaloncillo tricolor, no olvidemos las alas en la espalda, los guantes, ¡las botas! Y criticabas a Lord Daniel por su atuendo. ¿Dime dónde estaba yo que no lo vi en su momento? Hubiera asistido a todas las funciones.

– En Australia, supongo.

– _Space Boys_ fue un éxito allá, no nos la perdíamos. Leo era _Space Chronos_ y Harry _Space Prometeus_, y yo_ Space Hades_. ¡Increíble!

– ¡Ya deja eso!

– Pero antes tienes que cantarme.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– Pero si lo haces todo el tiempo.

– Sí, pero ahora no puedo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no puedo.

– ¡Vamos! Hazlo… ¡Por mí! – Suplicó Christopher.

– No, estoy demasiado apenado, no puedo.

– ¡Vamos! Y debes bailar también.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

– Nadie nos está viendo, estamos solos, así que muévelo nene, sacúdete.

– Está bien, pero sólo cantaré – Thomas respiró, pasó saliva para aclarar su garganta –. _¡No! Otro giro en el tiempo, una nueva batalla comenzó. Desde aquel lejano lugar, una amenaza se acerca hoy, es nuestra última oportunidad… _No más.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Cántame más.

– No.

– Por el momento me conformaré con eso, de cualquier forma, tengo estos videos.

– ¿Videos? ¿Hay más?

– ¡Seguro! Dalilah me dio todo tu expediente.

– ¿Cómo? – Se admiró –. Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿coqueteabas con esa chica sólo para conseguir mi expediente?

Christopher lo miró con la boca entreabierta. – Ehhhhh… Pues yo… Ehhhh… Sí, así es – confesó. Thomas quedó impresionado –. Pero es un buen expediente, encontré cosas muy interesantes, ahora sé porque eres un chico del espacio.

– ¿No podías simplemente preguntarme?

– ¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

– Quizás…

– ¿Quizás? Seguro que no, si te hacías llamar "Willy Thompson" supongo que no estabas tan orgulloso de ello.

– Era un adolescente, y como todos, cometí locuras.

– Eres un amor, me provocas una inmensa ternura cuando te veo en estos videos, que te comería a besos como tú hace rato lo hiciste conmigo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me correspondió el beso.

– No he mencionado lo contrario.

Thomas de nuevo se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Christopher. Éste retomó la palabra. – Aunque aparentas mayor apertura en tus sentimientos, me doy cuenta que no es así. Escondes mucho tus afectos reales y sentirte vulnerable ante mí te causa conflicto, por eso tienes esa actitud. No repetiré mis declaraciones si te parecen pretensiosas, sellaré mis labios para siempre respecto al tema, sólo quiero…

– No Chris, por favor – interrumpió Thomas volviéndose a él y poniéndole delicadamente los dedos sobre los labios para silenciarlo –. Déjame a mí ser el que hable esta vez ¿sí?, tú ya lo has hecho y mereces conocer mi respuesta. Antes, quiero disculparme por mi intempestiva salida, dicen que los ingleses somos buenos pidiendo perdón, sin embargo, mis disculpas son honestas y sinceras, lo lamento muchísimo. Tu situación actual y la mía son distintas al verano en el que nos conocimos, y no te voy a negar el conflicto en mi cabeza por tal motivo. Pero, mereces saber que yo también… Te amo. Con esa misma intensidad. Mis sentimientos son más fuertes y desbocados conforme te conozco, temo por mi cordura, pero mi corazón quiere corresponder a tu verdad, esa es la mía, te amo con toda devoción. Sólo no abuses del cariño que por ti hoy profeso. No me obligues a adorarte porque sabes, no dudaré en hacerlo. No me hagas promesas imposibles, ni tampoco me llenes de falsas ilusiones. Sólo hago de tu conocimiento mis sentimientos por ti. No espero nada a cambio, sólo no quiero perderte. En mi vida eres tan importante como el aire mismo que respiro.

Christopher sonrió alegremente y confesó conocer la respuesta antes de la exposición, puesto que el beso le había transmitido completamente todas las sensaciones posibles e innegables. – Quería confirmarlo con tu voz, porque tu corazón ya se había confesado a través de tus labios. Estoy muy feliz, no quiero que nada lo fastidie. Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme, quiero dar un breve paseo contigo.

Thomas lo auxilió, le ofreció su hombro para que él se detuviera. Salieron de la tienda, y Christopher recibió demostraciones verbales de afecto. Thomas sonrió al ver cuán estimado era por la mayoría, y aquél estaba más contento por ir a su lado. El sol estaba sumergido hasta la mitad en las aguas del mar, cuando ambos se pusieron a sus espaldas. Mirándose a los ojos, llenándose uno del otro.

– No me has dicho por qué no pudiste esquivar el golpe – declaró Thomas.

– Estaba pensando en ti – dijo Christopher confirmándole sus palabras con la intensidad azul desborda en el iris de sus ojos –. No tenía noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, tenía muchas ganas de verte, de platicar contigo, de abrazarte…

Thomas lo abrazó de inmediato, impregnándose de él, añorando convertirse en un solo ser entre los dos, con total alegría se disolvería en Christopher y terminaría el resto de los días a su lado. – Eres un tonto – expresó Thomas ahogado en el aroma de éste –, con ese ojo morado, pareces Baloo.

– ¿Baloo?

– El oso del _Libro de la Selva_.

– ¡Oh! – Rio –, tienes razón. Pero es la prueba, he ganado la batalla por tu amor; fue difícil, más no imposible.

– Eres tan gracioso cuando te lo propones.

– Sí, lo soy. Cierto, debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestro próximo viaje.

– ¿Viaje? – Dijo confundido.

– Sí, prometiste acompañarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Oh, Dios!

– ¿Lo habías olvidado, no es así?

– No, sólo no lo tenía presente. Necesito revisar con Jude mis tiempos, ahora con la próxima grabación y el estreno de _The Servants_ no sé…

– Lo haremos antes – expuso apresurado Christopher –, en primavera. Queremos aprovechar las olas de California. Además, el estreno es hasta mayo; por cierto, en esos días mi bebé arribará también.

– ¿Estás contento por ello, verdad? – Cuestionó Thomas sonriéndole.

– ¡Demasiado! Elkie dice que será un niño, pero intuyo que será una niña. ¡Una hermosa nena!

– Igual a sus padres.

– Sin duda alguna. Entonces, ¿qué decides con respecto al viaje?

– Dame un momento, necesito hacer una llamada – dijo alejándose unos pasos.

– ¿Qué? ¿A quién? Ni se te ocurra – amenazó Christopher al suponer el destinatario.

– Loco. Espera.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Christopher resonó. Éste atendió un tanto confundido, sin sospechar siquiera de quién se trataba. – Diga – respondió.

– Perdóname por no haberte llamado antes, a veces me comporto como un idiota inseguro, pero no volverá a suceder. Me encantaría ir de viaje contigo ¿cuándo nos vamos? – Y colgó el teléfono al percibir la mirada zafiro de Christopher –. ¿Qué? Sólo cumplía con mi palabra. Te acabo de llamar.


End file.
